


There is need of the Winchesters

by Ili91



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accenni Scisaac, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caso fic, Commedia, Crossover, M/M, Mistero, No spoilers 3b, Post s03e12, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, Sterek, POST 3x12]<br/>Un vecchio amico di John Winchester fa sapere a Dean e Sam che a Beacon Hills ci sono problemi e richiede il loro intervento. Intanto, sei mesi dopo gli ultimi eventi successi a Beacon Hills, Lydia trova due cadaveri in pochi giorni e Stiles e il resto del branco sono certi si tratti dell’opera di un licantropo. Derek, intanto, si è trasferito, ma una telefonata lo spinge a tornare a casa.<br/>Leggesi anche come: Beacon Hills ha un alto tasso di mortalità, Derek e Stiles hanno sentito la mancanza l’uno dell’altro, e Dean ha un serio terrore di un’anziana signora e del suo pappagallo.<br/>Tratto dal primo capitolo:<br/><i>Senza smettere di battere sulla tastiera del portatile o cliccare con il mouse, Sam disse: «Un vecchio amico di papà - Timothy, lo ricordi? - mi ha fatto sapere che a Beacon Hills succedono cose strane e richiede anche il nostro intervento.»</i><br/>[…]<br/><i>«Hai trovato riscontri o il vecchio Timothy esagera?»</i><br/><i>Sam si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo ad occhi sbarrati. «Esagerare? Penso che Beacon Hills dovrebbe essere citata come una delle città con il più alto tasso di mortalità dell'ultimo secolo.»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1° capitolo

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Commedia  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 1/16 (2341 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12  
> \- Per quanto mi riguarda, potete trovarmi qui:  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Ili91/322833071126812

**1**

Dean era coricato sul letto della malandata stanza d'albergo che divideva con suo fratello Sam. Sorseggiava piano una birra e si riprendeva dalle fatiche dell'ultima caccia.  
Il fantasma che si divertiva a scacciare i nuovi proprietari di una vecchia e grande casa non era stato un difficile avversario per loro; anche se Dean doveva ammettere di aver rischiato di precipitare giù dalle scale principali della casa, ad un certo punto, e di rompersi qualche osso, magari proprio quello del collo.  
Quello era uno dei tipici incidenti del loro mestiere e i cacciatori non avevano nemmeno un'assicurazione!  
«Che fai, Sammy?» chiese Dean, vedendo Sam trafficare con il proprio computer. Sperava non si trattasse di un'altra caccia, un paio di giorni di riposo non gli sarebbero dispiaciuti.  
Senza smettere di battere sulla tastiera del portatile o cliccare con il mouse, Sam disse: «Un vecchio amico di papà - Timothy, lo ricordi? - mi ha fatto sapere che a Beacon Hills succedono cose strane e richiede il nostro aiuto per risolvere il caso.»  
Dean si mise a sedere, con poco interesse. Immaginava sarebbe stata una caccia banale, nulla d'interessante. Poi non aveva mai sentito nominare Beacon Hills, doveva essere una cittadina noiosa e insignificante. «Hai trovato riscontri o il vecchio Timothy esagera?»  
Sam si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo ad occhi sbarrati. «Esagerare? Penso che Beacon Hills dovrebbe essere citata come una delle città con il più alto tasso di mortalità dell'ultimo secolo.»  
Oh. Forse la faccenda sarebbe stata meno noiosa di quanto avesse immaginato. «E presumo non ci troviamo di fronte a persone morte per cause naturali, vero?» chiese con tono un po' scherzoso.  
Sam si alzò dalla scrivania e gli sventolò sotto il naso un fascio di fogli, tra cui alcuni giornali vecchi.  
«Che cosa sono?» chiese Dean, prendendo i fogli.  
Sam gli fece il suo sorriso beffardo. «Articoli di giornale, Dean. Non lo vedi?»  
Ma che spiritoso il suo fratellino. «Stronzo» borbottò.  
Sam tornò serio, mentre Dean scorreva i vari fogli.  
«Attacchi di animali» fece Sam, mimando due virgolette con le dita. «Cadaveri che sembrano opere di serial killer, aggressioni. Davvero, qualsiasi cosa ci sia a Beacon Hills, dev'essere qualcosa di grosso.»  
«Attacchi di animali» ripeté Dean. «Sembrerebbe solo opera del solito branco di lupi mannari.»  
Sam annuì, ma sembrava ancora combattuto. «È la prima cosa a cui ho pensato anch'io, ma la situazione a Beacon Hills sembra ancora più complicata di così. Forse c'è dell'altro, non so.»  
Dean si alzò dal letto, raccolse la giacca e le chiavi della sua Impala dal comodino. «Beacon Hills sia, allora. Ne scopriremo di più quando saremo arrivati.»  
Non aveva idea che razza di mostri si nascondessero a Beacon Hills, ma era proprio curioso di scoprirlo.

*******

«Lydia, è proprio necessario che sia tu a trovare un cadavere, ogni volta?» chiese Stiles, fintamente esasperato.  
Era preoccupato. Erano trascorsi alcuni mesi da quando il team Alpha non era più una minaccia - visto che una metà si era unita al loro branco, l'altra metà era morta e Deucalion se n'era andato - e che Jennifer, il Darach era morta - dopo qualche giorno dalla sua scomparsa era stato ritrovato il corpo e ancora non era chiaro da chi fosse stata uccisa -, eppure il soprannaturale presente a Beacon Hills non era ancora stanco di tornare prepotente ad uccidere, di tanto in tanto.  
Come in quel momento, tanto per fare un esempio. «È già il secondo.»  
Lydia era una Banshee e questo significava che, se qualcuno moriva brutalmente, lei finiva per ritrovare il cadavere.  
Che fortuna, eh?  
Lydia gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. «Non è divertente, Stiles.»  
Lo vedeva da solo che non era divertente! Un altro serial killer, cosa aveva di sbagliato la loro città?  
«Chiama tuo padre, Stiles» suggerì Scott.  
«Sì, sì, certo» fece, agguantando il telefono dalla tasca. Compose il numero e sentì suonare dall'altra parte. «Davvero, sono contento che mio padre sappia tutto, è molto più com...»  
Si interruppe sentendo suo padre rispondere alla telefonata. «Papà? Ne abbiamo trovato un altro» disse.  
La conversazione telefonata fu breve e concisa. Come diceva prima, era più semplice ora che suo padre conosceva l'esistenza dei lupi mannari e di tutte le altre creature, ma questo non significava che fosse contento di vedere il figlio, per l'ennesima volta in verità, in mezzo al suo lavoro. «Arriva subito» spiegò Stiles agli altri, quando la telefonata si concluse.  
Lydia, dopo il ritrovamento del corpo, aveva pensato bene di telefonare a lui, ad Allison e al suo ragazzo, Aiden. Di conseguenza a loro si erano uniti anche il fratello gemello di Aiden, Ethan, più altri membri del branco, Scott e Isaac.  
Il ragazzo di Lydia le si era avvicinato e le aveva preso la mano, tenendola stretta alla sua e massaggiandola per darle conforto, mentre gli altri osservavano il corpo tentando di capirci qualcosa.  
Ad essere sinceri, Stiles non aveva la certezza matematica che si trattasse di un killer soprannaturale, non c'erano prove a carico di questo, ma, davvero, cos'altro avrebbe potuto essere? Da quando Scott era stato trasformato in un lupo mannaro dallo zio fuori di testa di Derek, Peter Hale, queste cose erano all'ordine del giorno.  
Insieme alla maledizione della luna, doveva aver dato loro anche quella della sfiga.  
Stiles si avvicinò al corpo, tentando di non farsi impressionare troppo dal modo in cui era stato ridotto l'uomo.  
Era stato ritrovato in un vicolo buio e umido, vicino ai cassonetti dell'immondizia di un ristorante messicano. Lydia si era trovava nei paraggi a causa di alcune commissioni da svolgere - Stiles non aveva voluto indagare - e aveva finito per risvegliarsi di fronte al corpo.  
Il quale, davvero, non aveva un bell'aspetto.  
L'uomo aveva superato i cinquant'anni, aveva i capelli bianchi e un grosso naso storto, come se fosse stato rotto più volte. Era sdraiato e, pertanto, non era possibile ritenerlo con esattezza, ma non era molto alto ed era robusto. La gola era squarciata, tanto che la testa era ancora collegata al resto del corpo solo da uno strato di pelle. C'erano graffi che avevano stracciato i vestiti e tranciato il petto e lo stomaco; era possibile vedere gli organi interni fuoriuscire e davvero, davvero, Stiles dovette trattenersi dal vomitare.  
Non era possibile che fosse opera di un umano, non questa volta.  
Come aveva detto, quello era il secondo corpo che veniva ritrovato. Il primo era stato rinvenuto nel bosco, nelle vicinanze della vecchia casa degli Hale, ora disabitata, e presentava ferite su varie parti del corpo, simile a morsi, ma molto meno evidenti rispetto al nuovo ritrovamento.  
«È opera di un lupo mannaro» fece Scott.  
Stiles era decisamente d'accordo. «Sì, decisamente. E non mi ritengo un esperto.»  
«Ma chi? Gli unici qui in città siamo noi.» Isaac era confuso.  
«Non pensate che Deucalion possa essere tornato per vendicarsi, vero?» chiese Allison.  
Quella poteva essere una possibilità che anche Stiles aveva preso in considerazione, anche se tendeva ad escluderla.  
«Non penso sia lui» disse Ethan. «Non è il suo stile.» Ethan aveva fatto parte del suo branco per lungo tempo, insieme a suo fratello. Se qualcuno poteva dire di conoscerlo, erano proprio loro.  
«Ma allora... chi?» disse di nuovo Allison.  
«Sto pensando di telefonare a Derek, per sentire cosa ne pensa.» Tutti si trovarono favorevoli con l'idea di Scott.  
Anche se Derek aveva fatto armi e bagagli e se n'era andato, portandosi dietro la sorella minore Cora, comunque era un licantropo nato e cresciuto a Beacon Hills e forse poteva sapere qualcosa che loro ignoravano.  
Derek se ne era andato da mesi, ormai, e Stiles aveva capito la sua decisione e l'approvava, anche se sentiva un po' la sua mancanza.  
Derek aveva avuto solo dolore e morte a Beacon Hills, non lo sorprendeva che si fosse voluto allontanare. Non sapeva se e quanto si sarebbero rivisti.  
Le sirene della polizia cominciarono a risuonare in lontananza.  
Avrebbero dovuto dare nuove spiegazioni agli agenti polizia sul fatto che il loro gruppo si trovava di nuovo invischiato in qualcosa di pericoloso.  
Davvero, era un miracolo che non sospettassero di loro.  
Stiles sospirò. Beacon Hills aveva un nuovo problema.

*******

Derek rimase davvero sorpreso di ricevere una telefonata da Scott. Non sentiva la sua voce da mesi, cominciava a credere che non l'avrebbe mai più sentita.  
In quel momento si trovava in biblioteca, dove aiutava la direttrice alcune ore al giorno. Non era proprio un lavoro, ma gli piaceva.  
Era iniziato tutto per caso.  
Risolti i problemi con il branco di Alpha, Derek aveva pensato fosse meglio lasciare Beacon Hills, allontanarsi da quel posto, dove aveva commesso solo errori e provare a ricostruirsi una vita. Era saltato su una macchina insieme a Cora e si erano trasferiti a Los Angeles. Lei aveva ricominciato ad andare a scuola - su suggerimento di Derek - e stava portando a termine l'ultimo anno del liceo. Inizialmente, Cora era stata piuttosto restia sul dover frequentare di nuovo una scuola - e doversi munire di un tutor per recuperare -, ma Derek era riuscito a convincerla.  
Ora che aveva scoperto che era viva e si erano lasciati alle spalle i problemi, voleva che avesse una vita normale, che fosse felice.  
Avevano deciso di cominciare una nuova vita, dovevano farlo fino in fondo e questo significava anche riprendere le interazioni sociali con qualcuno che non facesse parte della loro famiglia.  
Dopo alcuni mesi di quella routine, gli sembrava che fosse stata una buona idea insistere tanto, visto che Cora sembrava davvero felice della nuova situazione. Aveva anche stretto delle amicizie a scuola e poté vederla di nuovo sorridere, come quando era ancora una bambina.  
Derek, invece, aveva tentato di trovarsi qualcosa da fare. Non aveva effettivamente bisogno di lavorare, non gli occorreva denaro, ma voleva tenersi occupato e dare il buon esempio a Cora. Non poteva stare a casa tutto il giorno, crogiolandosi nella solitudine e nel silenzio.  
Non era stato facile, si era chiuso molto in se stesso negli ultimi anni e poteva dire di non essere più capace di stringere amicizia con chicchessia.  
Dopo aver cambiato un paio di lavori, aveva finito per trovare posto in un impresa edilizia. La forza non gli mancava per fare un lavoro del genere ed era anche utile per scaricare le energie.  
Terminato il turno, ogni tardo pomeriggio Derek tornava a casa all'appartamento che divideva con Cora, a piedi, visto che non era molto distante.  
Ogni giorno, passava davanti ad una modesta libreria, gestita da una signora sui sessant'anni, piccola e gentile, che accoglieva sempre i clienti con un sorriso. Dopo esserci passato davanti decine di volte, si era deciso ad entrare.  
Il campanello sulla porta aveva tintinnato, al suo ingresso, e la donna era subito andata ad accoglierlo, chiedendogli se avesse bisogno di aiuto.  
Derek aveva rifiutato, perché voleva solo dare un'occhiata, ma aveva finito per rimanere affascinato dal posto. Il locale non era particolarmente grande, ma conteneva libri di ogni genere, di cui alcuni molto antichi, tenuti alla perfezione. Prima di andarsene, aveva preso un paio di libri per sé e uno per Cora, perché gli era sembrato avesse accennato che stessero facendo le poesie di Emily Dickinson a scuola.  
In seguito, era tornato molte altre volte in quel luogo, calmo e silenzioso, finendo per scambiare qualche parola con la proprietaria, la signora Abigail Wood.  
Alcune settimane dopo essere entrato dentro la libreria della signora Wood, l'aveva vista faticare per riuscire a mettere in ordine una scatola pesante ed era accorso ad aiutarla.  
Era cominciata così. Dopo quel piccolo aiuto iniziale, l'aveva aiutata sempre più spesso, finendo addirittura per lavorare con i clienti della libreria, come un vero aiutante.  
Qualche volta, quando ormai era diventato evidente che Derek lavorava in libreria stabilmente – aveva anche lasciato il lavoro di manovale -, la signora Wood insisteva che dovesse passargli uno stipendio, per quanto le fosse possibile, ma lui continuava a rifiutare. Gli piaceva quel posto: era solitario, come lui.  
«È la prima volta che ti sento ricevere una telefonata» disse la signora Wood, spuntando da dietro uno scaffale. Derek rimise il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni e riprese a sistemare i libri al posto giusto.  
«Era una persona che conoscevo nel posto dove abitavo prima, aveva bisogno di un... consiglio. Non credo di essergli stato molto utile, però.»  
A quanto sembrava, a Beacon Hills c'era un nuovo serial killer in circolazione. Secondo Scott, sembrava opera di un lupo mannaro, ma Derek non aveva proprio idea di chi potesse trattarsi. Aveva lasciato Beacon Hills da circa sei mesi, ormai, e non conosceva nessun branco in circolazione, a parte Deucalion, che non aveva idea di dove fosse.  
Aveva detto a Scott di chiamarlo, se avesse avuto bisogno d'altro, ma, per quella questione non sapeva cosa fare, sperava solo che lui e quello che era diventato il suo branco, non si mettessero in pericolo, come al solito, del resto.  
Non pensava sarebbe successo, ma gli mancavano le persone che aveva lasciato a Beacon Hills, si era creato un legame, tra di loro. E lasciarsi tutto alle spalle non era bastato per dimenticato ogni cosa.  
«Riguardava il tuo essere un licantropo?»  
Derek non aveva idea di come la signora Wood l'avesse compreso – forse se ne era accorta quando lui aveva fiutato la malattie di lei e ne aveva lenito i dolori -, ma un giorno ne avevano parlato tranquillamente, come se stessero conversando sul tempo.  
Dopo un iniziale momento di timore, Derek si era tranquillizzato e si era sentito ancora più unito alla signora Wood, che era diventata come una nonna, per lui.  
«Sì. Ci sono stati dei problemi, a Beacon Hills. Delle... morti.»  
«Credi che i tuoi amici abbiano bisogno di te?»  
Derek scosse il capo. Il branco che si era formato, composto sia da umani, sia da licantropi, ora aveva Scott come Alpha e Derek era certo che avrebbe svolto il compito molto meglio di quanto avesse fatto lui. Ora Derek era un Beta e andava bene così, non gli importava più del potere, stava meglio senza. «No, se la caveranno anche da soli.»  
La signora Wood sorrise. «Però sei preoccupato. E ti mancano.»  
Derek finì di riporre i libri e si diresse alla cassa, mentre, alle spalle, la signora Wood lo seguì lentamente. Non sapeva cosa rispondere, perciò il discorso cadde.  
Quando la libreria stava per chiudere e Derek si diresse all'uscita, la signora Wood gli sussurrò. «Sai, forse dovresti... tornare.»  
Derek si bloccò sul posto e si voltò a guardare la donna, che sembrava sempre più vecchia e stanca, eppure aveva costantemente sul viso un'espressione comprensiva.  
«Non posso.» Si chiuse la porta alle spalle.


	2. 2° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Commedia  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**   
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 2/16 (2418 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12  
> \- Per quanto mi riguarda, potete trovarmi qui:   
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Ili91/322833071126812

**2**

Dean osservava il suo riflesso nello specchio, mentre finiva di sistemarsi la cravatta scura del completo.  
Aveva tolto i suoi panni da cacciatore composti da camicie e jeans per seguire il solito schema di spacciarsi per agente del F.B.I. insieme a Sam.  
Era l'unico modo per poter indagare da vicino senza trovarsi tra i piedi poliziotti che non avevano la minima idea di che cosa avevano in mano.  
Dean agganciò anche il bottone della giacca, poi sorrise alla figura attraente nello specchio. Possedeva quel completo da una vita, ma gli stava ancora una favola e... Imprecò sotto voce quando vide un pezzo del polsino sinistro della camicia scucito.  
Fantastico. Gli toccava pure armarsi di ago e filo per sistemare quel disastro.  
«Dean, sei ancora lì?» gli chiese Sam, appena uscito dal bagno della stanza che avevano affittato.  
Almeno quel motel era tenuto leggermente meglio del precedente. La stanza era pulita e luminosa; le coperte e le lenzuola, benché lise, erano in buono stato. Anche il bagno erano decisamente accettabile.   
«Vuoi muoverti?» insistette Sam e Dean proprio non capiva perché avesse tanta fretta. Erano appena arrivati e lui aveva dovuto guidare a lungo, aveva bisogno delle sue quattro ore di sonno.  
«Arrivo. Mi si è scucito un polsino della camicia.» Dean raggiunse Sam vicino alla porta. «Beh, pazienza. Non lo noterà nessuno.»  
I due fratelli uscirono dalla loro stanza e richiusero la porta. Attraversarono il corridoio, scesero le scale fino a raggiungere la reception e Dean consegnò le chiavi alla donna dietro il bancone.  
Una donna inquietante, avrebbe detto, se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, più di un demone. Ogni volta che la sorprendeva ad osservarli, gli ricordava la strega di Hansel e Gretel. Come se volesse mangiarli da un momento all'altro.  
Metteva i brividi e lo stesso valeva per il pappagallo che teneva sulla spalla, il quale li fissava torvi. Se durante le notti che avrebbero passato a Beacon Hills, l'avesse disturbato mentre dormiva, magari tentando di azzannarlo con quel dannato beccaccio che si ritrovava, gli avrebbe tirato il collo.  
«Dean, mi stai ascoltando?» Sam lo scosse, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Erano usciti nel parcheggio del motel e si stavano dirigendo verso la sua adorata Impala. Non avrebbe mai sostituito quell'auto, mai nella vita.  
«No» disse Dean sinceramente. «Hai saputo altro di quello che succede qui?»  
Sam sbuffò. «È esattamente quello di cui stavo parlando.»  
Dean e Sam salirono sull'impala e il primo la mise in moto. «E?»  
«È stato trovato un corpo qualche giorno fa, dev'essere quello di cui parlava Timothy. Un uomo giovane, sui trent'anni, che faceva il postino. È stato trovato nel bosco con ferite su tutto il corpo. Si presume causate da un animale.»  
«Questo confermerebbe la teoria del lupo mannaro.»  
«Così pare. Però, secondo Timothy, non si tratta del primo caso di morte sospetta e non tutti sembrano opera di genere animale.»  
Dean fischiò impressionato, erano proprio capitati in una cittadina tranquilla.  
«Hai provato a telefonargli? A Timothy, intendo.»  
«Sì, ma non ha risposto. Riproverò più tardi.»  
«Dov'è la stazione di polizia?» chiese Dean, cambiando argomento, mentre guidava verso il centro della città. Lui e Sam avevano trovato un motel appena fuori dal confine.  
Sam armeggiò con la cartina. «È a pochi minuti da qui. Gira a destra al prossimo incrocio.»

*******

La stazione di polizia di Beacon Hills era simile alle molte altre che Dean aveva avuto modo di vedere negli anni da cacciatore: piccola, piena di gente indaffarata, con misteri che non avrebbero potuto risolvere.  
«Siamo del F.B.I., vorremmo parlare con lo sceriffo» spiegò Sam al primo poliziotto che incrociarono.  
Sia lui, sia Sam tirarono fuori i rispettivi distintivi. Falsi, naturalmente.  
Il poliziotto squadrò i due tesserini, poi avvertì lo sceriffo prima di lasciarli passare.  
Dopo pochi minuti di conversazione, Dean decise che lo sceriffo Stilinski era un uomo che meritava la sua stima. Era diverso dagli altri uomini di legge che aveva incontrato - ed erano parecchi -, si vedeva che sapeva il fatto suo e sapeva fare il proprio mestiere.  
«Abbiamo saputo di quel corpo trovato giorni fa e vorremmo dargli un'occhiata.»  
Lo sceriffo li guardò perplesso. «Non lo sapete?»  
«Non sappiamo cosa, scusi?» chiese Sam.  
«Abbiamo trovato un altro cadavere, ieri sera.»  
Dean si girò verso Sam, che ricambiò lo sguardo. Se era come pensavano, la situazione era peggiore di quanto avessero immaginato. «No, non siamo ancora stati avvertiti.»  
«Nelle stesse condizioni del precedente?» chiese Dean.  
Lo sceriffo Stilinski scosse il capo. «Anche peggio.» Scostò indietro la sedia della scrivania e si alzò in piedi. «Se venite con me, vi verranno mostrati entrambi i corpi.»  
Fuori dall'ufficio li attendeva un ragazzino sui sedici anni. Aveva i capelli scuri, era alto e magro, e somigliava abbastanza allo sceriffo.  
«Stiles, cosa fai qui?» chiese esasperato lo sceriffo, rivolto al ragazzo.  
«Scusa, papà sono passato a... a...» Stiles si fermò, come se stesse cercando una scusa plausibile.  
Erano padre e figlio, ecco spiegata la somiglianza. Ma... Stiles Stilinski? Dean inarcò le sopracciglia, sembrava quasi un nome falso.  
«Torna a casa, Stiles. Sto lavorando.»  
«Volevo solo sapere se c'erano novità riguardo il caso.»   
A Dean venne da ridere. Era solo un ragazzino curioso riguardo il lavoro del padre.  
«Noi l'aspettiamo fuori, sceriffo» fece Sam, quello educato della famiglia.  
Lui e Sam si avviarono verso l'uscita, ma poterono sentire lo sceriffo e Stiles continuare a discutere, alle loro spalle.  
«Chi sono?» sentirono chiedere da Stiles.  
«L'F.B.I.»  
«Devono aver tagliato gli stipendi, allora, quello più basso ha un polsino scucito.»  
Sam trattenne a stento una risata.  
 _Dannati ragazzini._

*******

Stiles osservò suo padre lasciare la stazione di polizia per raggiungere i due tipi dell'F.B.I. A parte quel particolare abbastanza strano del polsino scucito, doveva dire di essere rimasto decisamente sorpreso di vedere quei due uomini, visto che solitamente veniva mandato il padre di Scott con altri; ma quelli non li aveva mai visti prima. Chissà da che dipartimento venivano.  
Stiles si avvicinò al banco d'ingresso e salutò William Campbell. Avere un padre come sceriffo gli permetteva di conoscere tutti gli agenti che lavoravano a Beacon Hills. Will, in particolare, aveva l'abitudine di condividere i biscotti che gli preparava la moglie, quando Stiles era un bambino. Rivolse a Will un sorriso innocente. «Will, scusa, sai chi erano quei tipi?»   
Will lo guardò con esasperazione. «Ancora qui ad indagare su qualcosa, Stiles?»  
Non poteva porre una semplice domanda, che tutti pensavano si stesse impicciando. Non era mica giusto! «Sono solo curioso, non li ho mai visti prima.»  
«Per forza!» esclamò Will con una risata. «Vengono da un dipartimento lontano, Seattle, Stiles. Pensa, quello alto ha il tuo stesso nome, è l'agente speciale Sam Stiles, mentre l'altro si chiama Dean Murdoch*.»  
«Da Seattle? E cosa ci fanno qui?» Stiles non riusciva proprio a capire perché avessero mandato degli agenti da un dipartimento così distante, quando avrebbero potuto usufruire di alcuni più vicine. Quanto “speciali” erano quelli agenti?  
«Sono venuti per gli omicidi, naturalmente.» Will si fece pensieroso. «Non mi aspettavo sarebbero arrivati così presto, però.»  
Fin troppa solerzia, in effetti. Il primo omicidio sospetto negli ultimi mesi era avvenuto solo pochi giorni prima e dal secondo non erano trascorse nemmeno ventiquattro ore. In quel breve tempo avevano deciso di mandare due agenti speciali da Seattle, era tutto fin troppo strano.  
Tutti gli amici di Stiles, praticamente, erano licantropi, notare cose strane era il suo forte e lui voleva vederci più chiaro. «Ora dove sono andati? Sulla scena del crimine?»  
Will inarcò le sopracciglia. «Stiles...»  
«Ho dimenticato di consegnare una cosa a mio padre. Le... le chiavi di casa. Le ha dimenticate e stasera sono fuori, quindi non riuscirebbe ad entrare.»  
Will sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Lo sceriffo ha detto che sarebbero andati all'obitorio.» Lo guardò fisso negli occhi. «Stiles, non farmi pentire di avertelo detto.»  
Stiles sorrise. Doveva sbrigarsi, se voleva scoprire qualcosa di utile. «Grazie, Will. Ci vediamo» lo salutò, poi s'incamminò verso l'uscita.  
Prese il telefonino e chiamò Scott. «Amico, ho assolutamente bisogno del tuo aiuto e del tuo udito super fine.»  
Due agenti da Seattle e un polsino scucito. Per favore, non era certo idiota.

*******

«Allora? Riesci a sentire cosa dicono?» chiese Stiles, impaziente.   
Dopo essersi incontrati davanti alle porte d'entrata del Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Stiles e Scott si erano introdotti nell'ospedale, nella parte dedicata all'obitorio. Erano fuori dalla stanza dove suo padre stava mostrando i cadaveri ritrovati ai due agenti dell'F.B.I.: Stiles sbirciava dalle finestre e Scott aveva l'orecchio premuto contro il muro. «Taci un momento, o non riuscirò a capire una parola!» esclamò Scott, irritato, e per un attimo gli occhi gli brillarono di rosso.  
«Sei un Alpha, Scott, non dovresti essere ancora più potente di prima?» Scott lo guardò di nuovo male, prima di chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi di nuovo. «D'accordo, taccio.» Stiles, inginocchiato sul pavimento freddo dell'ospedale, si spinse ancora una volta verso l'alto, per poter osservare i quattro uomini all'interno dell'altra stanza.   
Il cadavere era disteso sul uno dei tavoli in ferro e intorno a lui c'erano il medico legale, i due agenti speciali e suo padre. Parlavano fra di loro, indicando di tanto in tanto il corpo disteso sul tavolo e Stiles immaginò che stessero facendo delle considerazione sulle ferite. «Che cosa dicono?» chiese di nuovo.  
«Stanno parlando delle ferite, dicono che è stato un animale.»  
Stiles sbuffò. «Come se non sapessimo la verità.»  
«Ora parlano della vittima. Dicono che si chiamava Timothy Monroe e non era originario di qui, ma si era trasferito da poco per vivere più vicino alla figlia.»  
Il nome della vittima gli interessava, poteva essere importante per scoprire il colpevole. Si segnò il nome sul telefono. «Nient'altro d'importante?»  
Scott, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, scosse la testa. «No. I due agenti hanno posto delle domande sulle ferite e sul primo cadavere, ma nient'altro.» Improvvisamente, spalancò gli occhi. «Hanno finito, stanno per tornare qui.»  
«Accidenti!»  
Restando accucciati per non farsi scoprire, Stiles e Scott percorsero il corridoio, diretti verso l'uscita.   
«E ora?» chiese Scott, quando furono di nuovo all'aperto e al sicuro.   
Per Stiles non era ancora abbastanza, soprattutto perché non aveva ancora scoperto se i due agenti erano davvero quello che volevano far credere. «Ora, seguiamo i due agenti fino al posto in cui abitano.»  
«Vuoi seguire due agenti dell'F.B.I.?» Scott lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. «Ma perché?»  
Alle spalle di Scott, Stiles vide i due agenti uscire dall'ospedale e dirigersi verso la loro automobile. Rimase sorpreso nello scoprire che si trattava di una Chevy Impala, decisamente non una macchina tipica di due agenti speciali. La coppia diventava più sospetta ogni minuto che passava. «Te lo spiego in macchina, ora andiamo.»  
«Spero davvero che tu abbia una buona spiegazione per tutto questo.»  
«Ce l'ho.» Oddio, sperava che fosse davvero così.

*******

Dean mise in moto l'Impala e partì in direzione del motel. Ora che lui e Sam erano di nuovo soli, potevano discutere del caso liberamente, lontano da orecchie indiscrete.   
«Timothy... che brutta fine. Non mi aspettavo si facesse prendere» disse Sam.   
«Una fine da cacciatore» commentò Dean, cinico, che aveva ancora ben impressa nella mente l'immagine del corpo di Timothy senza vita, con squarci su tutto il corpo. Il mostro che l'avevo preso non ci era di certo andato leggero.   
«C'è qualcosa di grosso in questa città, Dean. Ne sono sempre più sicuro.»  
Dean era d'accordo. Era già il secondo cadavere in pochi giorni e non avevano ancora alcun indizio con cui partire. Era stato troppo ottimista, inizialmente, sarebbe stato un caso difficile.   
«Domani faremo qualche indagine. Se c'è un branco di licantropi in città, lo scoveremo» disse Dean. Ora era stanco e non riusciva più a pensare. Voleva solo buttarsi sul materasso e riposare per qualche ora. L'occhio gli cadde sul polsino della camicia e si ricordò che prima di qualsiasi altra cosa doveva sistemare quello.   
Accidenti a quel ragazzino con l'occhio da lince, come diamine aveva fatto a notarlo?  
«Vorrei passare dalla biblioteca e fare qualche ricerca, prima. Potresti accostare?» chiese Sam.  
Dean si voltò verso di lui, perdendo di vista la strada per un secondo. «Cosa? Vuoi che mi fermi?»   
«Sì. È ancora presto e vorrei passare dalla biblioteca e recuperare qualche vecchio giornale. Tu va, io ti raggiungo dopo.»  
Dean accostò, permettendo a Sam di scendere. «Come ti pare, ma guarda che non torno indietro a prenderti, okay?»  
Sam si piegò verso il finestrino. «Non preoccuparti, ci vediamo dopo.»  
Dean rimise in moto l'Impala. Se il suo fratellino voleva ammazzarsi di lavoro per qualche altra ora, lui non si sarebbe opposto, ma davvero non aveva le energie per seguire l'esempio.   
Per raggiungere il motel furono sufficienti una decina di minuti. Dean lasciò la macchina nel parcheggio, dove c'era spazio sufficiente per una decina di automobili.  
Quando entrò all'interno dell'edificio, vide che la vecchina era nello stesso punto in cui era prima; era seduta dietro il bancone, immobile, con il pappagallo sulla spalla e anche l'espressione era la stessa. Lo sguardo era fisso, freddo e calcolatore, mentre le labbra, piegate verso il basso, ispiravano cupezza.   
Dean sentì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. No, non sarebbe uscito vivo da lì, questo era certo.   
Deglutendo rumorosamente, si fece coraggio e si avviò verso il bancone della reception. «La stanza 104, per favore» disse Dean.   
La vecchina si alzò in piedi e Dean quasi sussultò – okay, sussultò e basta -, mentre il pappagallo grande e colorato scese dalla spalla di lei e si appollaiò sul bancone, molto vicino alle mani di Dean.   
Il pappagallo guardava le sue dita come se fossero semi succulenti, perciò Dean ritenne più prudente ritrarre le braccia e nascondere le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Tra l'altro, si rese conto di avere un buco nelle tasche, se ci avesse infilato le chiavi dell'Impala, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere?  
Dopo aver preso le chiavi della stanza sua e di Sam, la vecchina le appoggiò sul bancone, con un tonfo sinistro, poi si avviò verso il retro, scomparendo alla vista.   
Tentando di non attirare l'attenzione del pappagallo, Dean si riavvicinò al bancone per recuperare le chiavi.   
Come aveva sospettato fin dal primo momento che aveva incrociato i suoi occhi, il pappagallo tentò davvero di beccarlo e a Dean occorse più di un tentativo per raccogliere le chiavi della 104 e uscire illeso dallo scontro.  
 _Ho vinto io, dannato uccellaccio_ , pensò.   
Non aveva idea di come gli fosse venuto in mente di fermarsi proprio in quel motel, a lui e a Sam. D'accordo, era fuori dal centro città, ma non troppo distante, e non era una stamberga, ma quanto contavano questo cose di fronte alla possibilità di rischiare la vita?  
«Se volete favorire, qui si cena alle otto» disse la vecchina, con una voce bassa, roca, come se non parlasse spesso.   
Dean sollevò lo sguardo e sbiancò vedendo i due coltellacci che la donna teneva in mano, grandi a sufficienza per affettare una persona.   
Non si vergognava ad ammettere che fuggì letteralmente nella sua stanza, correndo come se avesse il diavolo alla calcagna. E lui ne sapeva qualcosa in proposito.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota:** *I nomi usati da Sam e Dean provengono direttamente dalla **4x14** (Sex and Violence, la puntata della sirena), mentre ho cambiato il dipartimento, da Washington D.C. a Seattle, perché 36 ore di distanza erano troppe, perciò sono diventate 14. Beacon Hills sarà pure una città fittizia, ma si troverebbe in California, che era troppo lontana da Washington.   
>  Si ringrazia tanto Google Maps. XD
> 
> **Spazio Autrice:** Bentrovati! In anticipo di un giorno (perché probabilmente domani non avrei potuto postarlo), eccovi il secondo capitolo della mia long, che, spero, vi sia piaciuto. Le cose procedono lentamente, ma ben presto il ritmo aumenterà. Devono succedere parecchie cose!  
>  Mi dispiace di non essere riuscita ad inserire Derek, ma ve lo ritroverete nel prossimo capitolo, il secondo si stava allungando troppo.  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Stiles e Scott conoscono a modo loro Dean e Sam, e Derek viene manovrato dalle donne della sua vita _(vale a dire la Signora Wood e Cora, non fraintendiamo. In questa storia abbiamo cadaveri, non triangoli)_.   
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
>  _Ilaria_


	3. 3° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Commedia  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 3/16 (2764 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Dean chiuse la porta della stanza 104 alle sue spalle, appoggiandosi contro di essa.  
Doveva diavolo erano finiti lui e Sam?  
Respirò affannosamente per un po', poi Dean riacquistò la calma.  
Non vedeva l'ora di risolvere anche quel caso e andarsene da quella città - e lontano da quella vecchina soprattutto -, il prima possibile.  
Dannati licantropi o qualsiasi fosse la creatura mostruosa che si nascondevano a Beacon Hills; proprio in quella città dovevano venire?  
Las Vegas non sarebbe stato meglio? Almeno avrebbe potuto andare al casinò, nel frattempo. E bere e cercare una dolce compagnia.  
Insomma, divertirsi. Era tanto tempo che non si divertiva e avrebbe voluto trascorrere del tempo con suo fratello in tranquillità, senza preoccupazioni. Gli avrebbe fatto piacere se ci fosse stato anche Cas, anche se lui non era esattamente divertente. Cas era in giro per i suoi affari angelici da fin troppo tempo e non si faceva sentire mai.  
Non era quello il modo di trattare degli amici, ma Cas non sembrava rendersene conto.  
Al diavolo anche lui, si disse, sfilandosi il completo e cercando tra i suoi vestiti qualcosa di più comodo da indossare.  
Cercò tra le sue cose anche il necessario per cucire, visto che non aveva dimenticato il lavoro che aveva da fare.  
Per un momento sperò che il ragazzino, Stiles Stilinski - non avrebbe mai dimenticato il suo nome -, fosse una creatura soprannaturale, così da avere un buon motivo per fargli saltare le cervella.  
Si distese sul letto, appoggiando la schiena contro la testata, poi accese la tv.  
Fece zapping per un po' fino a che non trovo una soap opera che seguiva con discreto interesse, il Dr. Sexy MD. Peccato che l'episodio fosse già iniziato.  
Mentre seguiva la tv, cominciò a cucire con una certa maestria. Doversi occupare di un fratello minore che cresceva ad un ritmo fuori dalla norma e avere a disposizione poco denaro, lo aveva costretto ad imparare un sacco d'attività diverse. Il cucito e la cucina erano solo due delle tante.  
Improvvisamente, un rumore fuori dalla finestra della camera attirò la sua attenzione. Gettò da parte il completo e gli utensili che stava usando, finendo per pungersi il dito con l'ago.  
Emise un lamento di dolore. Chiunque fosse, avrebbe pagato anche questa.  
Si alzò con uno scatto felino e recuperò la pistola che aveva lasciato nel cassetto del comodino.  
Chi avrebbe potuto essere? Sam sarebbe senz'altro passato dalla porta e nessun altro di loro conoscenza sapeva dove si trovavano. Magari un demone?  
Tolse la sicura all'arma e si accostò al muro di fianco alla finestra che dava sul parcheggio.  
Si trovavano al primo piano, sarebbe stato facile spiare da lì, anche se Dean non comprendeva perché un demone avrebbe dovuto spiarlo, anziché attaccarlo direttamente. Forse si sbagliava ed era qualcun altro. Ripensò alla vecchia, proprietaria del motel, armata di coltelli e rabbrividì. Forse era posseduta, questo avrebbe spiegato molte cose!  
Aprì la finestra di scatto, puntando la pistola a... nessuno.  
Dean guardò in ogni direzione, ma non vide nessuno, la strada era completamente isolata.  
Richiuse la finestra, ma ritenne più prudente versare una striscia di sale sul davanzale, per prevenire l'attacco di _qualcosa_.  
Non si poteva mai sapere.

*******

«C'è mancato un pelo» sospirò Scott.  
Dopo aver inavvertitamente sbattuto conto la finestra della camera dell'agente speciale Dean Murdoch, Stiles era stato trascinato con energia animalesca - letteralmente, assolutamente letteralmente - da Scott, dietro un altro angolo della casa, per essere nascosti alla vista.  
Stiles si massaggiò la spalla. Scott doveva ancora imparare a controllare completamente l'energia da Alpha che si ritrovava, prima di finire per staccargli un braccio per sbaglio.  
«Hai visto il motel in cui vive? Perché l'F.B.I. non gli riserva una camera in un posto migliore?»  
Scott scosse la testa. «Non lo so, carenza di fondi?»  
Stiles gli riservò un'occhiataccia. «No, idiota. I vestiti erano di pessima fattura, con degli strappi sul polsino. La macchina non è quella tipica di un agente e vengono da Seattle. Da Seattle!» cominciò ad elencare, segnando i punti con le dita. «Sempre che sia vero che vengano da lì» aggiunse, poco convinto. Quella gli era sembrata la balla più evidente di tutte.  
«Va bene, sono d'accordo. Ci sono delle cose che non tornano, ma magari la faccenda è molto più innocente di quanto tu non creda.»  
Stiles rise con ironia. «Sì, innocente.» Non sapeva ancora di cosa si trattasse, ma quei due agenti non erano chi volevano far credere, ne era certo. «Hai visto quando ha puntato la pistola contro... beh, noi? Nessun: “su le mani, sono dell'F.B.I.”. Perché?»  
Scott sembrò combattuto. «Va bene» disse, dopo aver riflettuto. «Rimaniamo ad osservare la situazione ancora un po', sperando di non farci arrestare.»  
«Grazie, amico! La tua fiducia conta molto per me!» esclamò Stiles, battendo la mano sulla spalla di Scott.

*******

«Dean, abbiamo un problema» fu la prima cosa che gli disse Sam, quando gli telefonò.  
Il cuore di Dean si fermò, perché, nel loro mondo, avere un problema non significava mai “mi si è rotta la lavatrice” o “ho dimenticato di pagare una bolletta”, ma, piuttosto, disastri naturali, apocalissi, demoni, inferno... Insomma, nulla di buono.  
Dopo tutto quello che era successo a lui e a Sam, credeva di aver ragione ad essere preoccupato quando qualcuno pronunciava le nefaste parole: “abbiamo un problema”.  
«Che succede?» chiese Dean, cauto. Forse era meglio se controllasse che tutte le armi fossero apposto. «Demoni? Licantropi o qualsiasi altra cosa alla nostra port...?»  
«Zitto, zitto!» lo riprese Sam. «Il nostro problema, anzi due, hanno diciassette anni e, in questo preciso momento, ti stanno spiando fuori dalla finestra.»  
«Cosa?!» Sam aveva perso la testa? Di cosa stava parlando?  
Sam sbuffò. «Ti sto dicendo che due ragazzi ci hanno seguito - ehi, uno dei due è il figlio dello sceriffo! - e ti stanno spiando dalla finestra.»  
Dean si girò verso la finestra incriminata della stanza, ma, dal punto in cui era, non vide nessuno. «Dove sei?»  
«Sono appena arrivato, sono nel parcheggio del motel e... Dean, se ne stanno andando, muoviti!»  
La telefonata venne chiusa bruscamente. Dean si precipitò alla finestra, la aprì e saltò giù, precipitando nel cortile del motel.  
Guardò davanti a sé e vide, esattamente come aveva detto suo fratello, due ragazzi che stavano scappando.  
Uno dei due - Stiles, si rende conto - aveva una velocità nella media, mentre l'altro era spaventosamente veloce.  
In ogni caso, a frenare la loro corsa c'era Sam, che estrasse la pistola e urlò: «Fermatevi! Vogliamo solo parlarvi!»  
Uhm, da quando adottavano la politica: “prima facciamo le domande, poi spariamo”?  
Stiles e l'altro ragazzo si fermarono di colpo, strusciando le scarpe sul terreno, poi si girarono verso di lui, probabilmente per tentare di scappare nella direzione opposta.  
Naturalmente, fu un tentativo vano, perché trovarono Dean sulla loro strada.  
«Perché mi stavate spiando?» chiese Dean, avvicinandosi di qualche passo, le braccia tese in avanti e il dito premuto sul grilletto.  
«Non qui, Dean. Andiamo dentro» suggerì Sam e Dean non poté dargli torto. Anche se il motel era fuori dal centro cittadino, sarebbe comunque potuto passare qualcuno.  
«Non qui? Non qui cosa? Volete ucciderci e nascondere il nostro corpo dopo averlo fatto a fette?»  
Tutti ignorarono i vaneggiamenti di Stiles.  
«Possiamo spiegare» disse l'altro ragazzo. «Io mi chiamo Scott e non avevamo cattive intenzioni.»  
«Oh, certo!» esclamò Dean, con sarcasmo. «Perché tutte le persone che spiano hanno buone intenzioni, vero?»  
«Già, perché agenti dell'F.B.I. che si fingono tali ne hanno, vero?» disse Stiles con il suo stesso tono.  
Come aveva capito che stavano fingendo? Dean boccheggiò.  
«Sentite, ragazzi. Non vogliamo farvi del male, vogliamo solo sapere cosa stavate facendo qui.»  
«Bene, parliamo» disse Scott e Dean decise che gli era decisamente più simpatico di quell'altro, che era più sarcastico e supponente. Gli ricordava qualcuno.  
«Scott, non è un'idea pessima, di più» disse Stiles.  
«Non abbiamo altra scelta.»  
Stiles sbuffò. «Bene, fateci strada.»

*******

Farsi scoprire dai due agenti - o qualunque fosse la loro vera identità - non era esattamente nei piani di Stiles, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare per cambiare la situazione.  
L'interno del motel, e, più precisamente, la stanza di Dean e del gigante era esattamente in linea con l'esterno dell'edificio: modesto, maltenuto. A Stiles ricordava molto il motel dov'era stato tempo prima con Scott e gli altri, quello famoso per il numero di omicidi avvenuti al suo interno.  
Ricordava con orrore quella giornata; avevano creduto per ore che Derek fosse morto, Scott aveva avuto un crollo causato dal senso di colpa e quasi tutti i loro amici erano stati incantati dal Darach, arrivando quasi a suicidarsi sotto l'effetto del maleficio.  
Prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che succedeva, a lui e Scott venne gettata dell'acqua sul viso. Stiles guardò i due agenti come se fossero impazziti, anche se dalle loro facce sembravano assolutamente seri. Che l'acqua non fosse solo acqua, ma qualcosa di velenoso e/o acido? Non stava sentendo alcun tipo di bruciore e non si stava accasciando al suolo, comunque.  
«Che diamine vi è preso?!» esclamò Stiles, mentre Scott si asciugava il viso con la manica della maglietta.  
«Stiamo solo controllando» disse Dean.  
Dovevano essere davvero fuori di testa... completamente fuori di testa e lui e Scott erano chiusi in una stanza insieme a loro. Questo non poteva finire bene.  
Dean e l'altro agente presero un sacchetto pieno di granelli bianchi, che sembrava sale grosso, e anche quello venne gettato contro di loro.  
I due parevano sempre più soddisfatti ogni volta che li colpirono con qualcosa.  
Poi fu la volta di un coltello d'argento, che venne appoggiato rudemente sulla loro pelle, senza ferirla.  
«Avete finito?» chiese Stiles, ironico.  
«Che cosa intendete dimostrare?» domandò invece Scott e Stiles temette che si stesse arrabbiando. Ci mancava solo che si trasformasse davanti ai due agenti.  
«Nulla, è tutto apposto, adesso» disse Dean, minimizzando.  
«Scusateci, ma erano test necessari.» Beh, almeno Sam sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto del loro assurdo comportamento. E poi... test per dimostrare cosa?  
«Potete accomodarvi» aggiunse Sam.  
Ancora un po' sorpresi – traumatizzati – dal comportamento degli altri due, Stiles e Scott si sedettero sul bordo dei letti singoli, mentre i due agenti erano davanti a loro, a braccia conserte, che li tenevano d'occhio.  
Si rendeva conto che qualsiasi mossa non sarebbe stata saggia, viste le armi che disponevano. Sembravano anche saperle usare fin troppo bene, a dire il vero.  
Gli ricordavano molto... «Oddio, siete cacciatori, non è vero?» disse, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.  
Scott si voltò a guardarlo, come se avesse avuto un'illuminazione. «Lui ha nominato i licantropi, mentre parlava al telefono.»  
«Siete imparentati con gli Argent, per caso? Guardate che c'è già una famiglia di cacciatori in città.»  
I due cacciatori si guardarono, sorpresi che qualcuno avesse capito cosa nascondevano. «Ci sono altri cacciatori in città?» chiese Dean, a nessuno in particolare.  
«Come fate a conoscere i licantropi? Vi siete già trovati ad avere a che fare con questi mostri?» chiese l'altro cacciatore.  
Stiles trattenne il respiro. Si scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con Scott. I due cacciatori non sembravano vedere di buon occhio i lupi mannari, far sapere che Scott lo era sarebbe stato uno sbaglio e far sapere quanti di loro frequentavano il liceo ancora di più. Tacere era la priorità, per loro due e anche per il branco di Scott.  
«Sì. In città c'è stato un Alpha cattivo, più di un anno fa. Con l'aiuto degli Argent - che si occupano di uccidere i lupi mannari che uccidono persone - siamo riusciti a liberarci di lui» spiegò Scott.  
Il suo migliore amico non aveva affatto mentito, aveva solo tralasciato un "grossa" fetta di verità. Per esempio, che il suddetto lupo mannaro cattivo era resuscitato e che, a quanto ne sapevano, ora viveva in un lussuoso appartamento, che molte delle persone che conoscevano erano lupi mannari e... insomma, tutte le informazioni che rischiavano di mettere a repentaglio la loro vita.  
«E voi?» chiese Stiles, rigirando la frittata. «Chi siete e perché siete qui?»  
«Io sono Sam Winchester» si presentò il ragazzo più alto. «E lui è mio fratello Dean. Non ci occupiamo di scacciare ogni tipo di creature della notte: demoni, fantasmi, licantropi...»  
«Qualsiasi cosa possa uccidervi, ragazzi» aggiunse Dean con un sorriso che a Stiles non piacque per nulla.  
Sam rivolse un'espressione esasperata a suo fratello, poi tornò a concentrarsi su di lui e su Scott. «Un nostro amico ci ha chiamato, parlandoci di strane morti e chiedendoci di intervenire. Per questo siamo qui, per aiutarvi e per aiutare questa città.»  
Era senz'altro un proposito nobile, Stiles dovette ammetterlo, anche se non approvava il loro pensiero di base.  
Dean scrollò le spalle. «È quello che proveremo a fare.»  
Stiles non voleva il loro aiuto e di sicuro non si fidava di loro.  
«Perché vi fingete agenti dell'F.B.I.? Perché non lo siete, vero?» chiese Scott.  
Sam rise, scuotendo la testa. «No, decisamente no. È l'unico modo che abbiamo per poter indagare da vicino sui casi, ogni volta che arriviamo in una nuova città.»  
«È la prima volta che scoprono chi siamo veramente.» Dal tono che usò Dean non parve contento della cosa.  
Questo particolare fece sorridere Stiles.  
«Per questo ci avete seguito? Perché sospettavate la verità?» chiese Sam.  
Stiles annuì. «Non sembravate agenti, eppure non riuscivo a spiegarmi perché stavate indagando.»  
«Sentite, ragazzi. Noi vogliamo solo sapere chi è il mostro che sta uccidendo quelle persone, perciò tenetevi per voi quello che sapete su di me e Dean, d'accordo?»  
«D'accordo, ma vogliamo collaborare con voi.»  
Stiles si voltò a guardare Scott. Il suo amico doveva essere impazzito, perché non esisteva che avrebbero collaborato con due coglioni montati che credevano di poter classificare delle creature soprannaturali secondi i loro criteri. «Scott» lo riprese, ma questi lo ignorò, continuando a fissare Dean e Sam.  
«Siete solo dei ragazzini!» esclamò Dean. «Assolutamente no!»  
Oh, Stiles avrebbe voluto vedere la sua faccia se avesse saputo cosa nascondevano i due ragazzini. Sarebbe rimasto scioccato, di sicuro.  
«Abbiamo visto molte più cose di quante immaginiate.»  
Stiles non aveva proprio idea quale fosse il piano di Scott, ma decise di tacere.  
Sam si avvicinò a Dean, posandogli la mano sul braccio. «Dovremo dargli fiducia, Dean. Sembrano sapere con cosa hanno a che fare.»  
Non ne avevano idea.  
Dean tentennò, poi sbuffò, alzando le braccia al cielo. «Va bene, d'accordo. Si tratterà di un collaborazione reciproca.»  
Scott annuì e si alzò in piedi, imitato subito da Stiles. «Noi dovremo andare a casa, adesso, ci faremo sentire.»  
Alcuni minuti dopo erano di nuovo nel parcheggio, a pochi metri dalla jeep di Stiles.  
«Non mi fido di loro. Credo non abbiano nemmeno un codice, a differenza degli Argent.»  
«Nemmeno io, ma i nemici dei nostri nemici sono nostri amici. Almeno fino a che non danno problemi.»  
Stiles sorrise. «L'hai imparato da Deucalion, questo?»  
Scott rise. «Più o meno.»

*******

«Cora, hai sentito Scott, Stiles o qualcuno altro di loro nelle ultime settimane?» chiese Derek alla sorella, durante la cena.  
Cora sollevò la testa, fissandolo come se non si fosse aspettata quella domanda. «Non di recente, ma qualche volta sì. Perché questa domanda?»  
«Ho sentito Scott. Ci sono stati degli omicidi, forse opera di un lupo mannaro.» Derek scosse la testa e riprese a mangiare. «Lascia stare. Non è più compito nostro aiutare.»  
Lui e Cora si erano lasciati alle spalle Beacon Hills e con essa tutto quello che succedeva al suo interno.  
Poi, Derek rammentò tutto quello che il branco di Scott aveva fatto per sua sorella Cora, perché era così che erano fatti i loro... amici? Loro tentavano di aiutare chi aveva bisogno, anche se lo stesso Derek era responsabile dei molti guai che li avevano travolti.  
«Vorresti sdebitarti per quello che hanno fatto per noi?» gli chiese Cora, come se gli avesse letto nella mente.  
Sì, ma era anche una questione di fare qualcosa per qualcuno a cui teneva.  
«O usi questa scusa per non ammettere che vorresti tornare lì e basta?»  
«Forse» concesse, sincero. «Ma non ti lascerò, non un'altra volta.»  
Aveva creduto che Cora fosse morta per sei anni, non poteva perderla di vista un'altra volta. Era già stato un pessimo Alpha, non sarebbe stato anche un pessimo fratello.  
Cora sorrise. «Derek, non mi stai lasciando, questa volta non è un incendio a dividerci. Potremo comunque telefonarci, sentirci tramite internet – se tu decidessi di dare il benvenuto alla tecnologia, fratello – e andarci a trovare ogni volta che vogliamo.» Gli prese la mano e la strinse. «Non sarebbe un addio, _non questa volta_. Ricorda anche che tra pochi mesi frequenterò il college, saremo comunque lontani.»  
Derek stesse zitto. Era inutile che replicasse alla pura e semplice verità.  
«So che non hai stretto nessun vero legame da quando sei qui - e non sto parlando della signora Wood -, forse Beacon Hills potrebbe non essere così male per te.»  
Come se non gli avesse appena detto di fare i bagagli e tornarsene da dov'era venuto, Cora riprese a mangiare, gustandosi la cena.  
Derek rimase in silenzio a guardarla, combattuto. Le uniche donne della sua vita gli avevano dato un parere simile, forse doveva smetterla di temporeggiare e prendere una decisione.  
«Hai bisogno di aiuto con le valigie?»  
Se non fosse che qualcuno avesse già deciso per lui.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota:** Una lettrice mi ha fatto notare che l'Agente William dello scorso capitolo di cognome fa Campbell, come la parte materna della famiglia Winchester. Voglio precisare che è un caso, davvero, gli unici personaggi presi da Supernatural sono e rimarranno Sam e Dean. 
> 
> **Spazio Autrice:** Bentornati!  
>  Finalmente, Stiles e Scott si sono trovati faccia a faccia con Dean e Sam. Da un certo punto di vista si potrebbe dire che il vero crossover inizia adesso.  
> Tra l'altro, nel prossimo, finalmente, torna ufficialmente Derek! Quindi, sì, arriva anche la prima scena con Stiles.  
> Tornando a questo capitolo... spero vi abbia divertito. Ho dato una storyline volutamente leggera ai Winchester, tralasciando, almeno per questa volta, il dramma continuo che attraversano i due fratelli.  
> La prima volta che ho scritto questo capitolo, la scena del "proviamo se Stiles e Scott sono umani" non esisteva, ma una mia amica (grazie, Deb. <3) mi ha fatto notare che sembrava strano che Sam e Dean non avessero fatto nemmeno una prova. Devo aggiungere anche che l'argento fa male solo ai licantropi di SPN, mentre ai licantropi di Beacon Hills no. Dean e Sam, se avete notato, non gettano detersivo addosso a Stiles e Scott (solo acqua santa), perché, sebbene non abbia dato una collocazione precisa, per Dean e Sam si tratta di un periodo precedente alla settima stagione (quindi prima dei Leviathan). Probabilmente è una sesta stagione (ma niente souless!Sam o Lisa), è un momento tranquillo.  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Dean rimane affascinato dalla cucina del nipote della proprietaria del motel (primo cameo di un personaggio da un altro universo, da un libro davvero famoso. Chi sarà?) e Stiles si trova in pericolo, ma i cavalieri con i denti aguzzi arrivano sempre al momento giusto.  
>  Detto questo, spero che il terzo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	4. 4° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Commedia  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
> Note dell'autrice:  
> \- Capitolo: 4/16 (2750 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Dean sorrise quando un piatto con un succulento hamburger gli venne posato davanti agli occhi.  
Gli venne l'acquolina in bocca, facendogli dimenticare che stava per assaporare la cucina della vecchina e che il fatto che in quel motel c'erano solo loro non era certo un buon segno.  
Beh, ci avrebbe pensato dopo, ora voleva concentrarsi solo sull'hamburger.  
Lo sollevò con le mani e gli diede un grosso morso.  
Oddio, era il miglior hamburger su cui avesse mai messo le mani. La carne era fantastica, cotta al punto giusto, ma il pane... il pane! Non conosceva parole sufficienti per descriverlo.  
Dean cominciò a mugolare di piacere, visto che le sue papille gustative stavano cantando e Sam lo guardò male. «Dean, controllati!» Rise. «È così buono quell'hamburger?»  
«Non puoi nemmeno immaginarlo» rispose Dean, con la bocca piena. Ma cosa ne poteva capire lui, che non sapeva apprezzare la buona cucina?  
Il ragazzo che serviva - a quanto aveva capito era il nipote della vecchia - si avvicinò di nuovo al loro tavolo trasportando un paio di birre in bottiglia.  
Dean gli rivolse un gran sorriso. «Un altro, per favore» ordinò, riferendosi all'hamburger già consumato per la metà.  
Il ragazzo era giovane, sembrava avere meno di vent'anni, aveva i capelli ricci, biondo cenere e gli occhi azzurri; era d'altezza media ed era robusto. Aveva anche uno sguardo gentile, come poteva essere nipote di quella megera?  
«Sono contento che l'hamburger le sia piaciuto. Il pane lo prepariamo noi.»  
«Peeta!» lo chiamò la vecchia dalla cucina.  
«Scusatemi» disse Peeta e se ne andò, lasciando soli lui e Sam.  
«Mi sono accorto di un paio di cose strane» disse Sam, dopo essersi assicurato che nel locale ci fossero solo loro.  
«Che cosa?» Dean sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Stiles e Scott hanno confermato la presenza di lupi mannari, qui, almeno tempo fa, ma la luna piena non ci sarà prima di una settimana e gli omicidi sono avvenuti solo pochi giorni fa. E poi, i corpi trovati, avevano entrambi ancora il loro cuore e noi due sappiamo bene che i lupi mannari lo mangiano ogni volta.»  
Riflettendoci, il conto non tornava. I due ragazzi si erano detto esperti di lupi mannari, eppure non erano a conoscenza che mancava ancora una settimana alla luna piena e i lupi mannari che aveva sempre visto perdevano il controllo solo quando la luna era al massimo del suo splendore, senza poi dimenticare la disgustosa parte relativa al cuore. Forse Stiles e Scott gli avevano mentito o gli avevano taciuto qualcosa. Sapeva che non dovevano fidarsi di loro, erano troppo saccenti!  
«Più tardi, telefona a quei due e chiedi un incontro per domani. Dovranno darci molte spiegazioni.» Per fortuna avevano pensato di scambiarsi i numeri di telefono, così da essere sempre rintracciabili. La storia degli omicidi di Beacon Hills si complicava di minuto in minuto e Dean non sapeva come ne sarebbero venuti a capo.  
«Cosa hai trovato sulle due vittime?» chiese Dean, cambiando discorso.  
«Ah, sì!» Sam prese dei fogli. «La seconda vittima la conoscevamo già, era Timothy, e di lui sappiamo che era un cacciatore, che aveva smesso l'attività e che si era trasferito qui per stare vicino alla figlia. È probabile che sia morto per essersi messo alla caccia del mostro, qualunque sia la creatura, e che sia stato sopraffatto.»  
Dean prese una nota mentale delle informazioni fornitagli dal fratello. «E per quanto riguarda l'altro cadavere?»  
Sam scorse un altro foglio. «Andrew Brian. Uomo giovane, celibe, era stato da poco stato assunto come bidello. Persona semplice e niente in comune con Timothy.»  
Dean finì di mangiare prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, per avere il tempo di riflettere. «Siamo in un vicolo cieco, nessun indizio sul perché la creatura abbia agito, nessuno schema. O forse non c'è nulla del genere e la creatura attacca a caso.»  
«Forse. Non lo so. Per stasera lasciamo perdere, domani riproveremo ad indagare e parleremo con i ragazzi, che magari ne sanno di più.»  
«Magari.»

 

*******

  
Erano le diciassette e trenta circa di pomeriggio, Scott avrebbe terminato il turno solo mezz'ora dopo, ma Stiles voleva arrivare in anticipo allo studio di veterinaria - ufficialmente, almeno, ma nascondeva anche altre attività -, dove l'amico lavorava per avere il tempo di parlare con lui prima che arrivassero Sam e Dean.  
Se dovevano avere a che fare con loro - e Stiles continuava a non essere assolutamente favorevole -, voleva mettersi d'accordo con Scott su cosa rivelare. Erano stati Sam e Dean a richiedere un incontro per quel giorno, sicuramente avrebbero posto delle domande e Stiles non voleva che lui e Scott si contraddicessero, rischiando di far scoprire alcuni piccoli particolari che avevano taciuto.  
Non avrebbe reso Scott una preda ai loro occhi.  
Mancavano circa cinque minuti di strada al suo arrivo alla studio veterinario, ma sarebbero stati di più, se la nebbia non si fosse diradata. Fino a pochi minuti prima gli sembrava che la strada fosse libera, ma ora era costretto ad accendere i fari antinebbia e diminuire la velocità.  
C'era qualcosa di strano, l'ultima volta che aveva avuto dei problemi con la visibilità durante la guida, come in quel caso, era stato a causa di Jennifer Blake e i suoi poteri, sei mesi prima. Ma lei era morta, si disse. Questa volta per davvero, perché il cadavere era stato trovato da molto tempo, ai piedi delle radici del Nemeton, morta prima che potesse compiere altri danni.  
D'accordo, dare per scontato che se ne fosse andata per sempre non era molto furbo, visto il modo in cui Peter Hale era riuscito a tornare in vita e in mezzo a loro. Gli dava ancora i brividi ogni volta che ci pensava. Aveva sfruttato il potere nascosto di Lydia, il legame che si era creato tra di loro dopo averla morsa ed era riuscito a rinascere come Beta.  
Guidò ancora per un minuto o due, poi decise di parcheggiare e proseguire a piedi per il pezzo che mancava, era più sicuro.  
Scese dalla macchina portandosi dietro una torcia, per rendersi più visibile, poi salì sul marciapiede addentrandosi verso la nebbia, che sembrava sempre più fitta ad ogni metro.  
Era strano, come se la nebbia non fosse qualcosa di normale, forse era stata provocata da qualcuno.  
Gli tornarono in mente le parole dette da Deaton tempo prima: avere avuto a che fare con il Nemeton avrebbe attirato il soprannaturale in città, ancora più di prima. Dopo quel lungo periodo di pace aveva quasi scordato quelle parole, ma che quelle fossero le prime avvisaglie?  
Pensò anche di tornare indietro, ma non voleva abbandonare il suo migliore amico alla mercé di due cacciatori esperti. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare cosa gli avrebbero potuto fare se avessero saputo che era un lupo mannaro. O a Isaac, o i due gemelli, o a Lydia - che era una Banshee, veramente, ma sempre creatura soprannaturale era -, o a Derek e sua sorella, se fossero stati ancora lì con loro.  
Una decisione presa proprio al momento giusto, quella di andarsene, pensò con ironia e una punta di dispiacere.  
Da Cora aveva saputo che si trovavano a Seattle, chissà come stavano andando le cose lì e tra di loro, se stavano riallacciando il loro rapporto fraterno.  
Stiles sapeva solo che stavano bene e il poco che Cora gli aveva raccontato - nemmeno lei, come Derek, era di molte parole -, ma avrebbe voluto qualche informazione in più.  
Un ululato, forte e improvviso, benché in lontananza, lo mise in allerta. Provò a guardarsi intorno, ma quello che vide fu solo nebbia e sentì dentro di sé la sensazione di sentirsi in trappola.  
Istintivamente, cominciò a correre, per giungere il prima possibile da Scott e da Deaton, che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo.  
Lo sfiorò il pensiero che forse avrebbe dovuto cambiare strada, come se, proseguendo dritto, avrebbe solo fatto il gioco del lupo mannaro. E poi... sentì un dolore lancinante al braccio, che gli mozzò il respiro. Le ginocchia si piegarono e finirono per toccare l'asfalto, frenando la sua corsa. Si guardò la parte ferita e vide una freccia conficcata nella carne, vista che lo disgustò.  
Una freccia? Doveva essere un arciere delle capacità di Allison, capace di colpirlo anche in mezzo alla nebbia?  
Non poteva perdere tempo, rimanere lì, in ginocchio nel terreno, rischiando che il secondo fosse il colpo di grazia. Doveva reagire, anche se il dolore forte gli faceva solo desiderare di sdraiarsi completamente ed urlare con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.  
A fatica, si rialzò in piedi. Non avrebbe potuto camminare a lungo, ma Scott era così vicino!  
Aveva il telefono nella tasca destra della giaccia, lo stesso lato che era stato ferito, ma riuscì comunque a prenderlo con l'altra mano e comporre il numero di Scott. Forse avrebbe peggiorato ulteriormente la situazione, permettendo all'arciere di rintracciarlo e finirlo, ma al momento non gli veniva un'idea migliore.  
«Scott!» urlò al telefono, appena Scott rispose. «Sono qui fuori, mi hanno colpito, aiutami.» Chiuse la telefonata senza attendere risposta. Quando era rimasto bloccato con Derek in una piscina per più di due ore, era intercorsa una telefonata simile con Scott, sperava solo che avesse esito differente.  
Avrebbe voluto togliersi quella dannata freccia dal braccio, ma non aveva il coraggio di farlo. Ci avrebbe pensato qualcun altro, più tardi, se fosse sopravvissuto.  
Un'altra freccia venne lanciata in mezzo alla nebbia, ma questa volta non colpì Stiles, ma il terreno ai suoi piedi, mancando lui di un soffio.  
La fissò per un secondo sconvolto, poi riprese a camminare.  
Non aveva idea di chi fossero le frecce, né perché volessero colpire proprio lui, ma anche l'ululato era strano; non c'erano lupi in California, a parte quelli mannari.  
E magari era proprio questo il punto, un lupo mannaro, forse addirittura un Alpha, che voleva ucciderlo.  
«Stiles?» chiese una voce famigliare e Derek spuntò dalla nebbia. Era già trasformato e aveva gettato la sua valigia sul terreno.  
Che cosa ci faceva lì, era tornato da loro, a Beacon Hills?  
Derek lo fissò per qualche interminabile secondo, intuendo la situazione. Si avvicinò velocemente e avvolse il braccio sano di Stiles intorno al proprio collo, poi lo sostenne meglio trattenendolo con una mano sul fianco. «Andiamo» lo spronò.  
«Grazie» disse Stiles, riconoscente, con un evidente sollievo nella voce. «Sono contento di vederti.» E non intendeva solo il fatto che lo stava portando via dalla linea di tiro dell'arciere e da un licantropo, ma anche perché era ritornato, perché erano amici, perché era affezionato a Derek.  
L'altro non rispose, ma annuì e questo a Stiles bastò.  
Superata la distrazione del ritorno di Derek, il dolore al braccio divenne sempre più insopportabile. «La freccia, toglila!» Avrebbe ringhiato come un lupo, se avesse potuto.  
«Non ora, ci penserà Deaton. Resisti ancora un po'.»  
«Stiles!» gridò Scott. Aveva gli occhi che brillavano di rosso quando li raggiunse. «Derek! Che cosa fai qui?» chiese poi, sorpreso.  
«Storia lunga» rispose Derek.  
«Un lupo mannaro!» disse Stiles, interrompendoli entrambi. «E un arciere, nella nebbia. Fa qualcosa!» Il dolore lo rendeva più facilmente irritabile ed era troppo stanco per lunghe spiegazioni.  
Scott annuì e corse via, e Stiles si sentì un po' in colpa a lasciarlo andare da solo, allo sbaraglio. «Dovresti andare ad aiutarlo.»  
«Una cosa alla volta. E Scott sa cavarsela.»  
Poco dopo, arrivarono davanti lo studio veterinario e Stiles e Derek videro Deaton che li aspettava sulla porta. «Presto, venite dentro.» Si fece da parte per lasciarli passare.  
Quando Stiles fu fatto stendere su uno dei lettini dello studio - doveva essere il primo completamente umano a cui succedeva di essere curato lì, in effetti - sospirò di sollievo, era salvo.  
«Fate attenzione» riuscì a dire a Derek e questi annuì, prima d'uscire.  
Il dottor Deaton si mise al suo fianco, quando rimasero soli. «Farà male» disse e Stiles ebbe appena il tempo di capire cosa intendesse, prima che la freccia venisse estratta dal braccio con un solo movimento.  
Stiles urlò.

 

*******

 

Dean e Sam seguirono le indicazioni fornitagli da Scott al telefono e giunsero allo studio del veterinario in cui il ragazzo lavorava poco dopo le sei.  
Secondo Scott, si sarebbero dovuti trovare fuori dallo studio, ma, quando arrivarono, non videro nessuno.  
«Forse sta ancora lavorando» suggerì Sam.  
Dean annuì, continuando a guardarsi intorno. Notò qualcosa sul terreno, poco più avanti e si avvicinò per scoprire cosa fosse.  
«Sam, guarda!» disse, chiamando l'altro. Si inginocchiò e sollevò tra le dita una freccia di buona fattura.  
«Cosa hai trovato?» chiese Sam, giungendo alle spalle. «Ehi, ma quello è sangue?»  
Dean spostò lo sguardo, notando una serie di tracce sul terreno, che proseguivano per un lungo tratto. Doveva essere successo qualcosa lì e di recente, perché il sangue era fresco. «Qualcuno è stato ferito, qui.» Gli venne il dubbio che tutto questo avesse a che fare c'entrassero con la serie di omicidi ed era una coincidenza troppo grande che l'attacco fosse avvenuto a due passi dal punto dove dovevano incontrarsi con Scott.  
Dean si alzò in piedi e guardò Sam, il quale annuì, intuendo quello che stava pensando.  
Dean passò la freccia a Sam e raggiunsero la porta dello studio, bussando con energia.  
Ad aprire fu un uomo sui quarant'anni, di colore e senza capelli, che indossava un camice, evidentemente il dottore di quello studio.  
«Cercavamo... Scott. Lavora qui, vero?» disse Sam.  
Il dottore li squadrò, facendo sentire Dean a disagio. Quel uomo emanava un'aura misteriosa e pareva quasi saper leggere nel pensiero.  
Quando il dottore annuì e sorrise, sembrò quasi che lui e Sam avessero superato un qualche test silenzioso. «Per di qua, seguitemi.»  
Li portò in un'altra stanza e, davvero, era dai tempi del liceo che non aveva a che fare con tanti adolescenti tutti insieme.  
Oltre Stiles e Scott, che già conoscevano, di cui il primo era sdraiato su un lettino con un braccio fasciato e dormiva - confermando l'ipotesi che qualcuno fosse stato ferito -, c'erano altre tre persone, due ragazzi e una ragazza.  
Uno era un ricciolino, piuttosto alto, anche se mai quanto Sam; l'altro era il più grande del gruppo e aveva un'espressione sul viso un po' torva e un po' preoccupata; la ragazza stava studiando con attenzione una freccia sporca di sangue.  
«Che cos'è successo?» chiese Sam.  
Una domanda davvero ovvia, ma c'era bisogno di alcune spiegazioni.  
Come, per esempio, ai soli Stiles e Scott si fossero aggregate altre tre persone, quattro, se si contava anche il veterinario e Dean avrebbe preferito di no, visto che lo inquietava. Non poteva essere solo un dottore, era possibile capirlo anche solo guardandolo. Tra l'altro era anche sparito, subito dopo aver accompagnato lui e Sam dai ragazzi.  
«Spiegateci. E non tutti insieme» specificò, tremando al pensiero di un gruppo di adolescenti che starnazzavano come galline.  
«Uh, direi di cominciare dalle presentazioni. Io sono Sam, lui è mio fratello Dean.»  
Seguirono le presentazioni, che permisero di scoprire che il ragazzo più alto si chiamava Isaac, la ragazza Allison e quello più grande Derek.  
E che tutti e tre erano a conoscenza dei lupi mannari.  
Beh, era un bene che ci fossero così tante persone a conoscenza della realtà, permettevano loro di essere all'erta sui pericoli dei mostri. Rendeva anche più semplice il loro lavoro, visto che era decisamente più facile salvare qualcuno se questi credeva quando gli dicevi: “sì, c'è un fottuto fantasma nel tuo armadio, ora scappa!”  
«Cos'è successo a Stiles?» chiese Dean, indicandolo. Era confuso e non si spiegava l'opera dell'attacco con le frecce. Insomma, non erano molte le persone che nel ventunesimo secolo usavano ancora un arco come arma.  
Tutti i ragazzi gettarono un'occhiata preoccupata su Stiles. Quel ragazzo doveva essersela vista brutta.  
«Prima d'addormentarsi per effetto dei farmaci, ci ha detto che, mentre veniva qui a piedi, in mezzo alla nebbia, un arciere l'ha colpito e...» cominciò a raccontare Scott.  
«Aspetta, nebbia, hai detto?» lo interruppe Sam. «Siamo appena arrivati e non abbiamo visto nulla del genere.»  
«Prima c'era!» insistette Scott. «Non l'ha vista solo Stiles, ma anch'io e Derek. E il dottor Deaton.»  
Dean si scambiò uno sguardo con Sam. «Forse opera di uno stregone o qualcosa del genere» considerò. Dannazione, non sopportava le streghe, ogni volta portavano problemi.  
I ragazzi non commentarono, forse era vero che erano abituati a ben altro.  
«E poi?» chiese Sam, spronando Scott a riprendere il discorso.  
«Ben poco. Non ha potuto vedere nulla per via della nebbia, però ha sentito un ululato.»  
«No, ragazzi, questo non è proprio possibile. Manca ancora una settimana alla luna piena, i lupi mannari non possono trasformarsi prima d'allora» disse Dean.  
Tutti lo guardarono come se fosse pazzo. Derek gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso ironico. «E voi sareste cacciatori?»  
Oh, bene, ora sì che era offeso nel profondo. Era stato ovunque, anche all'inferno, visto cose che li avrebbe fatti tremare, eppure lo guardavano come se fosse un principiante.  
«Che volete dire?» chiese Sam, con calma.  
Fu Allison a prendere la parola: «I lupi mannari posso trasformarsi quando vogliono, luna o non luna, anche se è vero che sono più forti quando essa è piena. Non lo sapevate?»  
Di nuovo, dove diavolo erano finiti?

**[to be continued...]**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Salve a tutti! E con questo capitolo, si entra nel vivo del crossover. Stiles si è messo nei guai e Derek è tornato al momento giusto.  
>  Chi conosce Hunger Games l'avrà sicuramente notato, ma per chi no, sappiate che c'è un cameo di quella saga in questo capitolo. Il Peeta che avete visto non è proprio il Peeta Mellark che conoscete, però ci tenevo a farlo. E' nato tutto da una conversazione in chat con una mia amica, che ha portato a discutere sul fatto che Dean in cinque minuti avrebbe salvato tutti nell'arena e che Dean e Peeta sarebbero stati una grande coppia (Deeta). Era un discorso serio!   
> Nonostante quello che pensavo inizialmente, Peeta ritornerà ancora in questa storia, quindi il cameo non sarà solo in questo capitolo e anche Katniss farà una capatina (in una veste molto speciale).  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Quale sarà il vero obiettivo dell'Alpha? E Sterek, Sterek, Sterek!  
>  Spero che il quarto capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
>  _Ilaria_


	5. 5° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Commedia  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 5/16 (2319 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Derek, a braccia conserte, teneva d'occhio i due cacciatori.  
A prima vista gli erano sembrati pericolosi - soprattutto dopo che Scott aveva affermato che non facevano distinzioni, ma avrebbero ucciso qualsiasi lupo mannaro si sarebbe parato loro davanti -, ma scoprire che ne sapevano meno di quanto pareva all'apparenza, l'aveva tranquillizzato.  
Non che pensasse non fossero una minaccia, ma sembrava non dovesse preoccuparsi venissero scoperti da un momento all'altro. Seriamente, non si erano neanche accorti che la metà dei presenti erano lupi mannari.  
Quando poi avevano blaterato di trasformazioni sotto il solo influsso della luna piena e, peggio ancora, di cuori umani mangiati aveva sollevato gli occhi al cielo.  
Era un predatore, ma non un assassino e, sicuramente, nemmeno un cannibale.  
Se quei cacciatori andavano veramente a caccia di mostri da tempo e volontariamente, era sorpreso fossero riusciti a sopravvivere tanto a lungo.  
«Avete visto licantropi che possano trasformarsi sempre, questo non è possibile!» esclamò Dean in quel momento. «Dovete aver visto qualcos'altro.»  
«Dean, calmati. Non potrebbe trattarsi di un'altra specie di licantropi? È l'unica spiegazione» lo trattenne Sam, che, a quanto Derek aveva capito, doveva essere il fratello di quello testardo.  
«Non si è mai sentito nulla del genere!»  
«Senti, Dean, la mia è una famiglia di cacciatori da generazioni e tutti i lupi mannari che abbiamo sempre cacciato avevano queste caratteristiche» disse Allison. «Puoi non crederci, ma non avete possibilità di scoprire chi è a compiere gli omicidi, se non conoscete come funzionano le cose qui.»  
Avevano davvero intenzione di farsi aiutare dai due idioti per trovare il lupo mannaro che stava uccidendo a Beacon Hills e aveva attaccato Stiles? Non era favorevole ad un'alleanza del genere. Si ricordò di quando la signora Wood gli aveva detto spesso di fidarsi di più, ma era difficile cambiare registro. E poi, anche se si fidava dei suoi... amici, non credeva sarebbe arrivato al punto di tendere la mano ad un cacciatore che l'avrebbe pugnalato alle spalle se avesse saputo cos'era. No, non era ammissibile.  
«Dean, siamo impreparati verso questi licantropi. Dobbiamo sapere come sono e come si uccidono o non potremmo catturare l'assassino.»  
Sam sembrava più ragionevole, ma questo non lo rendeva meno pericoloso.  
«Raccontateci quello che sapete» disse Dean.  
Mentre Allison, Isaac e Scott raccontavano a turno le nozioni fondamentali sui licantropi e Derek rifletteva sul fatto che, per fortuna, avevano l'accortezza di raccontare lo stretto necessario e sperava che la cosa non gli si sarebbe ritorta contro, notò che Stiles, nel sonno, si era portato la mano sana sopra la benda e gemeva per il dolore. Derek fece un passo avanti verso Stiles e allungò una mano nella sua direzione, con l'intento di portare via il suo dolore con un semplice tocco. Non era più un Alpha e il suo potere si era ridotto molto, ma poteva ancora fare qualcosa.  
Si ritrasse senza fare nulla prima di sfiorarlo. C'erano i cacciatori a pochi metri, non poteva rivelarsi in quel modo stupido e mettere in pericolo se stesso e gli altri, forse anche lo stesso Stiles. Conosceva Sam e Dean da appena cinque minuti, come avrebbe potuto sapere fino a che punto si sarebbero spinti per uccidere uno di loro?  
Non era il momento giusto per usare quella dote da lupo mannaro, si disse, sentendosi di nuovo inutile.  
Cosa era servito tornare? Non era riuscito ad impedire che Stiles si facesse del male, il licantropo non era stato catturato e ora non poteva nemmeno lenire il dolore del ragazzo.  
«Hanno attaccato Stiles, perché?» chiese Dean.  
«Per quale motivo attaccano i vostri lupi mannari, in generale? Avete detto che sono ben consapevoli della loro situazione» aggiunse Sam.  
«Il solito» s'intromise Derek. «Potere, vendetta, amore, odio. Non sono diversi dagli... da noi umani.»  
Dean sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Beh, questo renderebbe più facile capire chi sia e perché agisca, se solo si trovasse un collegamento tra i due omicidi e l'attacco a Stiles.»  
«Forse c'è, ma noi non lo vediamo» disse Allison.  
Scott si girò a guardarlo, rivolgendogli una domanda silenziosa. _“Sono io l'obiettivo?”_  
Derek si limitò a piegare la testa in avanti, in un cenno d'assenso. _“Sì.”_  
Avevano ucciso un bidello che lavorava alla scuola di _Scott_ , e attaccato Stiles, migliore amico di _Scott_. Il cacciatore ucciso, invece, secondo Derek, non c'entrava nulla, si era solo intromesso e per questo aveva fatto quella fine.  
Non era un caso, il licantropo voleva prendersela proprio con Scott, ma prima si sarebbe avvicinato sempre di più alla sua vita. Stiles era stato il primo, ma era probabile che il lupo mannaro non si sarebbe fermato lì.  
Erano tutti in pericolo.

*******

Dean parcheggiò di fronte al giardino di una piccola villetta a due piani, che avrebbe necessitato di qualche lavoro di riparazione. La facciata aveva tante e lunghe crepe e l'intonaco si staccava e avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere ritinteggiato. Al tetto mancavano alcune tegole o, comunque, erano malridotte - chissà se, quando pioveva, l'acqua entrava all'interno dell'abitazione?  
Dean attraversò il vialetto insieme a Sam, scrutando il prato che non veniva tosato da mesi, viste le condizioni in cui era.  
«È qui che abita Annette Wilson, vero?» chiese Dean. Da quello che sapevano della figlia di Timothy, si era allontanata dal padre cacciatore per sposarsi con un musicista, che era morto sette mesi prima in un incidente d'auto, lasciandola con poco denaro e con tre figli piccoli a carico. Secondo le informazioni che avevano racimolato, Annette tirava avanti facendo le pulizie nei begli appartamenti situati in centro.  
«Così pare.»  
Salirono i gradini che portavano alla porta d'ingresso e suonarono il campanello.  
Ad aprire la porta fu uno scricciolo di bambina, sui cinque anni e con i capelli biondi. «Chi siete?» chiese con un cipiglio duro, che a Dean ricordò Bobby.  
«Eliza! Cosa stai facendo? Ti ho detto milioni di volte di non aprire la porta, ma di lasciare farlo alla mamma.» Eliza rientrò in casa e comparve un'altra donna, anche essa bionda. Anche molto carina, pensò Dean, prima di tirare fuori il miglior sorriso del suo repertorio. Lui era un seduttore, era una di quelle cose che gli riuscivano bene.  
«Sì? Voi siete?» chiese Annette, senza sorridere o degnare d'interesse nessuno dei due.  
Dean s'imbronciò.  
«Annette Wilson?» Lei annuì. «Dean e Sam Winchester. Conoscevamo suo padre.»  
La donna si rabbuiò appena sentì pronunciare il loro cognome. «Winchester? I cacciatori?»  
Loro annuirono.  
«Volevamo parlarle per qualche minuto, farle qualche domanda. Possiamo entrare?» chiese Sam.  
Annette non pareva molto propensa a voler avere a che fare con loro. O, forse, con i cacciatori in generale.  
«Prego» sbuffò alla fine e si fece da parte.  
L'interno della casa era nelle stesse condizioni dell'esterno: fatiscente.  
«Accomodatevi» disse Annette, conducendoli in soggiorno.  
Dean e Sam si sedettero uno di fianco all'altro sul divano, mentre Annette prendeva posto in una poltrona.  
«Cosa volete sapere?»  
«Siamo venuti in questa città perché è stato Timothy a chiamarci. Sapeva perché?» chiese Dean.  
«No, non lo sapevo, ma ora che è morto posso anche immaginarlo. Mio padre sapeva che non volevo avere più nulla a che fare con quella vita. Non caccio più da anni.»  
Se fosse andata avanti così, da quell'interrogatorio non avrebbero ricavato nulla.  
Avevano già scoperto che stavano sbagliando strada, quando erano venuti a sapere dei lupi mannari di Beacon Hills, i quali erano più vulnerabili, ma anche più difficilmente rintracciabili di quelli che conoscevano.  
Erano rimasti anche sorpresi che fosse stato attaccato Stiles, proprio uno di quelli che erano a conoscenza dei lupi mannari, ma erano umani. Dubitavano assolutamente che fosse solo una coincidenza, ma continuavano a non spiegarsi la morte del bidello.  
Cosa aveva voluto significare quell'attacco? Forse c'era ancora qualcosa che non conoscevano.  
«Quindi non sapeva che suo padre stava indagando sul soprannaturale di questa città?» chiese Dean.  
Annette scrollò le spalle. «Papà indagava sempre su qualcosa, deformazione professionale. Anche quando disse di voler appendere la pistola al chiodo, sapevo che non era vero. O che non sarebbe stato un proposito che sarebbe durato a lungo. I cacciatori sono così.»  
Dean non poteva darle torto, difficilmente i cacciatori mollavano quella vita. Lui ci aveva provato una volta, ma non aveva funzionato. Non avrebbe mai più provato la vita dalle nove alle cinque, con una famiglia. Sarebbero rimasti sempre Sam, Cas e Bobby la sua famiglia, nessun altro. Era un cacciatore e lo sarebbe rimasto.  
In ogni caso, era sorpreso della freddezza con cui Annette parlava del padre, da poco morto. Il loro rapporto doveva essere davvero compromesso.  
Fu Sam, che doveva aver avuto la sua stessa sensazione, che le chiese come mai non le importasse della morte di Timothy o che lo facesse almeno sembrare.  
Annette fece passare lo sguardo su di lui e su Sam, fissandoli con freddezza. «Praticamente non ho visto mio padre per dieci anni ed è stato lui a voler riallacciare i rapporti, non io» disse. «Se fosse dipeso da me, non ci saremo più parlati.»  
Dean guardò Sam. Sembrava proprio che stessero perdendo tempo. Come potevano scoprire qualcosa da una che dichiarava di non sapere nulla e che non le interessava saperlo?  
Poco meno di dieci minuti dopo erano di nuovo nel viale della villetta e con niente in mano.  
«Ero convinto le avresti chiesto il numero di telefono» disse Sam, scherzando.  
«A quel blocchetto di ghiaccio? Raffredderebbe i bollenti spiriti di chiunque» disse, ma non era mai stato veramente interessato ad Annette. Avrebbe voluto andare in un bar, ma non gli andava e poi erano troppo presi da quel caso, dove stavano ancora in alto mare.  
«Dove andiamo adesso?» chiese Dean, cambiando discorso.  
«Dai famigliari del bidello.»  
Forse sarebbero riusciti a scoprire qualcosa, questa volta.

*******

Stiles si risvegliò, trovandosi di nuovo nello studio del veterinario. Nella stanza dove, di solito, i pazienti curati avevano quattro zampe, ora non c'era nessuno.  
Si sollevò a sedere, guardandosi intorno. Il braccio gli bruciava e si sentiva stanco, nonostante la dormita, però non stava troppo male nonostante tutto.  
Le immagini di quello che era successo solo poche ore prima si susseguirono nella sua testa.  
Prima la nebbia, la freccia conficcata nella sua carne, la paura e poi... Derek. Derek che era tornato e che, con Scott, aveva inseguito il lupo mannaro.  
Poi si era addormentato e Stiles non aveva idea cosa fosse successo a Derek e a Scott.  
Scivolò giù dal lettino e attraversò la stanza, fermandosi sulla soglia. Sulla porta d'ingresso vide Derek e Deaton e il primo che parlava con Scott. Stavano bene entrambi, ne era contento.  
«Sì, lo accompagnerò io a casa. Non preoccuparti.»  
«Grazie, Derek.» Scott salutò Derek e Deaton e andò via.  
«Cos'è successo con il lupo mannaro? L'avete catturato?» chiese Stiles, facendo qualche passo avanti e rendendo nota la sua presenza. Poi rammentò che Dean e Sam dovevano passare da lì, per incontrare Scott. «E i due cacciatori? Sono venuti?»  
Derek si girò a guardarlo, senza scomporsi davanti a quel flusso di domande.  
«Io vi lascio, ragazzi.» Deaton tornò nella stanza dove fino ad un momento prima c'era Stiles.  
«Non abbiamo preso il lupo mannaro. I due cacciatori sono venuti, ma ancora non sanno la verità. Però potrebbero essere un problema.»  
Stiles annuì. Nemmeno lui era d'accordo con il coinvolgerli, ma era troppo tardi per escluderli. «Perché il lupo mannaro ha attaccato proprio me?»  
«Sai già la risposta a questa domanda.»  
Derek aveva ragione. «Sì, la so.» Non c'era un'altra dannata spiegazione possibile. «È per Scott, vero? Ovvio, è un Alpha, adesso, figurati se i guai non gli sarebbero corsi incontro.»  
Derek non replicò. Dopo un po' disse: «Dai, ti accompagno a casa.»  
Stiles non aveva nessun motivo per rifiutare. Gli inizi del suo rapporto con Derek non erano stati i migliori, ma ora era diverso. Avevano trascorso un'estate alla ricerca di Boyd ed Erica, questo li aveva fatti avvicinare. O, almeno, seppellire l'ascia di guerra. Era un rapporto meno contrastante, più sereno. Più... qualcos'altro.  
Stiles raccattò le sue cose e Derek prese la sua valigia.  
Non era tanto contento di far guidare la sua jeep a qualcun altro, ma non aveva tante alternative con un solo braccio a disposizione.  
Quando lasciarono lo studio del veterinario, Stiles si stupì che fosse già così buio. Per quanto aveva dormito?  
«Dove hai lasciato la macchina?» gli chiese Derek.  
«Ah, a qualche centinaio di metri da qui.»  
S'incamminarono in silenzio.  
«Cosa vuole il licantropo da Scott? Potere, supremazia?»  
«Probabile.»  
«Ma prima vuole distruggerlo, fargli perdere fiducia in se stesso, per questo mi ha attaccato.» Non era una domanda, la sua, ma una semplice ipotesi.  
Raggiunsero la macchina e Stiles prese posto al fianco del guidatore. Era una situazione strana. «Fa attenzione alla mia povera macchina» disse in tono implorante.  
Derek si limitò a sollevare le sopracciglia.  
Oh, ora sì che era rassicurato!  
«Il lupo mannaro vuole ferire Scott, ferirlo psicologicamente. E per questo dovete fare attenzione» disse Derek, tornando al discorso precedente.  
Stiles, che fino a quel momento era stato concentrato ad osservare la strada fuori dal finestrino, si girò a guardare Derek. «Perché "dovete"? Anche tu sei un bersaglio.»  
«Non faccio parte del branco. Sono... me ne sono andato.»  
«Mai sei tornato.»  
Derek non disse nulla. Stiles sapeva che era abituato a pensare sempre il peggio di se stesso e non era giusto che fosse così. Sì, aveva commesso degli sbagli, molte volte non erano stati d'accordo su... qualsiasi cosa, ma nulla di quello che era accaduto era per colpa sua. Era arrivato il momento di capirlo.  
«Sei tornato per restare?»  
«Non lo so» rispose Derek e Stiles sapeva che era sincero. Forse aveva bisogno di una ragione, una buona ragione per rimanere, nonostante Beacon Hills non fosse stata caritatevole con lui. Stiles sperava l'avrebbe trovata.  
Quando Derek parcheggiò vicino alla casa di Stiles, scesero entrambi.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese Derek, probabilmente vedendolo stanco.  
«Sì, ho solo bisogno di una dormita. Certo, avrei preferito che il lupo mannaro fosse catturato, ma... beh, prima o poi succederà e allora gli strapperemo la gola, con i denti!» Stiles mostrò la sua dentatura da umano, ma le sue parole – le stesse che a suo tempo erano state pronunciate minacciosamente da un sourwolf - strapparono un sorriso a Derek.  
«Ci vediamo» Stiles si girò per dirigersi verso casa, ma dopo qualche passo si fermò.  
«Ah, Derek, sono contento che sei tornato. Mi sei mancato» ammise sinceramente, guardando negli occhi l'altro. Non attese replica e riprese a camminare verso casa.  
“Anche tu”, gli sembrò di sentire, ma non avrebbe potuto ammetterlo con certezza.  
Non aveva le orecchie da lupo, lui.

  
**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Salve a tutti! Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
>  Sapete, non è stato affatto facile riunire tanti personaggi in una sola stanza e farli interagire. Scene del genere mi fanno quasi impazzire!  
> Come avrete notato, ho inserire la famosa scena del "mi sei mancato", con cui il cast tanto ci ha stuzzicato per mesi. Ci tenevo tanto a metterla e ci sono riuscita. Inizialmente l'avevo inserita precedentemente, quando Derek torna e salva Stiles, ma non mi tornava, non ci stava bene, così l'ho eliminata e inserita in un secondo momento.   
> **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Arriva un personaggio che mi piace moltissimo, perché senza di lui non è storia! Qualcun'altro è in pericolo e un segreto viene a galla. Tra l'altro, il prossimo è il capitolo più lungo di tutta la long, quasi quattromila parole.   
>  A presto!  
>  _Ilaria_


	6. 6° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 6/16 (4015 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

«Derek, come stai? Che bello vederti!» disse Peter Hale, il suo psicopatico zio, entrando nella vecchia dimora della famiglia Hale.  
Derek non diede retta nemmeno per un secondo alle parole dell'altro. Avere di nuovo a che fare con Peter, ecco un buon motivo per rimanere a Seattle o per attaccarlo alla gola, un'altra volta. Solo perché gli aveva suggerito il modo per salvare Cora e Derek era stato costretto a chiedergli dei consigli, non significava che di punto in bianco avrebbe cominciato a fidarsi di lui.  
Niente di quello che Peter avrebbe potuto fare avrebbero cancellato i suoi precedenti, in primis la morte della sua altra sorella, Laura.  
Consumata la sua vendetta verso Kate Argent e i suoi complici, i quali avevano bruciato la loro casa con tutta la famiglia all'interno, Peter sembrava essersi calmato, aver ricominciato una nuova vita, ma Derek continuava a temere un nuovo colpo di testa da parte sua, quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato.  
«Come sta Cora, la mia nipotina preferita?» chiese Peter, con un palesemente finto tono amichevole.  
«Cosa vuoi, Peter? Perché sei venuto qui?» chiese, freddo, posando il libro che stava leggendo al suo fianco. Si era accomodato in un angolo di quello che prima era il salotto, sul pavimento pieno di detriti. Non aveva più il loft, lasciato sei mesi prima, ed era ritornato senza neanche la certezza se sarebbe rimasto o meno, non sapeva nemmeno lui se fosse necessario trovarsi una sistemazione più adeguata.  
«Vedo che non hai nessuna intenzione d'intrattenere una conversazione. Siamo lupi, sì, ma non incivili!» sospirò l'altro e si avvicinò ancora.  
Derek si mise sul chi vive. Si girò a guardare Peter, prestando attenzione ad ogni suo movimento. Aveva perso il suo vantaggio quando era diventato un Beta, ma, in caso di scontro, sarebbe stato lo stesso più facile di quando era suo zio ad essere un Alpha.  
«Sta calmo. Voglio parlare, non attaccarti» disse Peter, cogliendo i suoi pensieri.  
«Di cosa vuoi parlare? E, aspetta, come facevi a sapere che sono tornato in città? Sono arrivato meno di ventiquattro ore fa!» esclamò Derek, mentre la furia lasciava il posto alla sorpresa e al sospetto.  
«Ho i miei informatori» disse Peter, minimizzando e Derek non era sicuro di voler sapere di cosa parlasse. «Non è questo il punto, adesso. Ma tu, il punto sei tu. Perché sei tornato?»  
«Gli omicidi, non è ovvio?!» esclamò Derek, spazientendosi. «Riguardano un lupo mannaro, è evidente, e Scott e gli altri avrebbero potuto aver bisogno di una mano.»  
Non sapeva perché stesse avendo quella conversazione con Peter. Derek pensava di cercare qualche informazioni sui branchi di lupi mannari nei dintorni in vecchi tomi di famiglia che si erano salvati nell'incendio, ma nemmeno quella ricerca si stava rilevando fruttuosa.  
Fin dall'inizio, erano stati convinti che il lupo mannaro era un Alpha, ma magari non era nemmeno quello, forse era solo un Beta o un Omega. Non c'erano prove evidenti che fosse un Alpha, l'avevano solo dato per scontato. Un lupo mannaro che voleva il potere di Scott, la sua posizione, sembrava una buona spiegazione.  
Peter sbuffò una risata. «E saresti tornato solo per dare una mano? Preparati a _molti_ viaggi _molto_ spesso, allora.» Scosse la testa. «Capisci cosa c'è in ballo qui? Il potere, Derek, non ti interessa riprendertelo?»  
Era questo che voleva sapere? Se sotto sotto volesse avvicinarsi a Scott per soffiargli il potere di Alpha da sotto il naso? «Non sono come te. Quando ho rinunciato al potere per Cora, l'ho fatto per sempre. Non me ne sono mai pentito e non voglio tornare indietro.» Fu assolutamente e completamente sincero, era quello che pensava realmente.  
«Sei venuto solo ad istigarmi? Perché, se è così, puoi anche andartene.» Derek ringhiò.  
«Ehi, non ti stavo istigando, stavo solo chiedendo. Era una domanda legittima, visto che sei tornato improvvisamente.»  
«Solo per aiutare, non tramare alle spalle di qualcuno!» replicò, alzando la voce. Il suo cuore accelerò il battito cardiaco, le zanne si allungarono e i suoi occhi cominciarono a lampeggiare. «Sono già stati commessi degli omicidi e ieri hanno ferito Stiles.»  
«Oh, mi dispiace. Mi piace Stiles, non sono tante le persone intelligenti che girano qui intorno.»  
Derek ignorò il commento sprezzante. «E sono arrivati due cacciatori da fuori. Sam e Dean Winch... qualcosa.» Doveva calmarsi, si trattava solo di Peter, non valeva la pena di arrabbiarsi per lui.  
 _Ha ucciso Laura._ Poteva vedere ancora il corpo martoriato della sorella, sotto gli occhi.  
Non l'avrebbe mai potuto perdonare per questo.  
«Winchester» completò Peter, incupendosi.  
Derek non si sorprese che li conoscesse, sapeva sempre un sacco di cose, era per questo che aveva sopportato e tollerato la sua presenza, quando aveva avuto bisogno d'aiuto. Era stato difficile accettare di doversi servire di Peter, ma, per salvare le persone a cui teneva, aveva dovuto mettere da parte l'orgoglio e l'odio che provava.  
«Fai molta attenzione a quei due, Derek, sono due cacciatori molto esperti. Sanno il fatto loro e sono pericolosi. Non sottovalutarli mai.»  
Da quello che aveva visto, non sembravano così tanto pericolosi, ma non sarebbe stato tanto imprudente da non prestare attenzione.  
«Che cosa fanno qui?» chiese Peter, cominciando a girare per la stanza, avanti e indietro. «Chi li ha chiamati?» domandò ancora lo zio.  
«C'era un cacciatore tra le vittime, dev'essere stato lui.»  
«Ah, certo, questi cacciatori. Siamo due razze diametralmente opposte, ma agiamo allo stesso modo. Noi lupi mannari con un branco e loro con la famiglia e i colleghi. Sempre pronti ad aiutarci l'un l'altro.» Finite le sue divagazioni, tornò a girarsi verso di lui. «Ora, tu e i tuoi amichetti del liceo cosa avete intenzione di fare?»  
Derek esitò e lo fissò in silenzio, sentendosi per la prima volta a disagio in quella conversazione. Tutte quelle domande... perché voleva conoscere le risposte?  
«No, lascia perdere. Non mi interessa» disse in fretta Peter. «Risparmiami i drammi adolescenziali.» Gli fece un cenno di saluto. «Spero che Stiles stia bene, qualsiasi cosa gli sia successa. Fammi sapere se vi serve aiuto, eh?» Se ne andò in fretta, com'era arrivato.  
Derek lo osservò allontanarsi. Avrebbe dovuto tacere, non bisognava fidarsi di Peter. Macchinava qualcosa, Peter macchinava _sempre_ qualcosa.

 

*******

  
La campanella sancì la fine delle lezioni della Beacon Hills High School e ogni studente si precipitò al proprio armadietto.  
Stiles e Scott non avevano gli allenamenti di Lacrosse, quel pomeriggio, perciò sarebbero andati direttamente al motel dove alloggiavano Dean e Sam per tenersi aggiornati sugli interrogatori che i due cacciatori avevano tenuto il giorno precedente.  
Anche Derek sarebbe venuto con loro, perché, a detta sua, non si fidava per nulla dei due uomini. Isaac aveva un test da preparare, quindi non si sarebbe aggregato a loro, ma sarebbe andato direttamente a casa.  
Stiles e Scott stavano riponendo i libri nell'armadietto, quando Allison arrivò da loro, trafelata. Il viso era pallido e segnato dalla preoccupazione.  
«Cos'è successo?» chiese Scott. Si avvicinò ad Allison e le toccò il braccio, con fare comprensivo. Non stavano più insieme da mesi, quasi un anno, ormai, e il loro rapporto si era trasformato in un'amicizia in cui entrambi i componenti provavano un grande affetto l'uno per l'altra.  
Stiles notò che Allison stringeva un foglio tra le dita.  
«Ho trovato questo, nell'armadietto» disse lei, passando il foglio a Scott.  
Stiles si mise al fianco di quest'ultimo e scorse le parole segnate sul foglio con una calligrafia svolazzante e femminile.  
"Prima il miglior amico, poi l'ex ragazza", questo era il messaggio riportato sul biglietto.  
Scott quasi accartocciò il foglio, mentre lo stringeva con rabbia.  
«Fa attenzione» gli disse Stiles, strappandoglielo dalle dita. «Potrebbe esserci un indizio, non puoi romperlo.»  
«Scusa» disse Scott, facendo un respiro profondo.  
Stiles rilesse il biglietto altre decine di volte, ma non diceva nulla di più delle poche parole riportate e il fatto che, probabilmente, l'artefice era una mano femminile. Avrebbe anche potuto essere un trucco, ma Stiles aveva pochi elementi sui quali basarsi.  
Quando sollevò lo sguardo, vide che Scott stava parlando al telefono.  
«Chi era?» chiese Stiles, quando la telefonata si concluse.  
«Sam. Ho chiesto a lui e Dean di venire.»  
Stiles spalancò la bocca. Non poteva crederci! «Scott!»  
«Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto, Stiles. L'Alpha se la sta prendendo con il mio branco, i miei amici. Ora, raggiungiamo Derek, ci aspetta nel parcheggio.»  
Stiles si voltò verso Allison, alla ricerca di sostegno. E poi, ci si aspetterebbe il bastian contrario da un ex, no?  
«Sono d'accordo con Scott. E non perché sia preoccupata per me, ma perché questo problema sta diventando più grande di noi.»  
Due contro uno. Non aveva scelta.  
«Bene, andiamo.»  
Nel parcheggio erano posteggiate poche macchine, per cui individuarono molto facilmente la Camaro di Derek, ferma nel luogo più isolato. Derek era in piedi, appoggiato al fianco della propria macchina, che li attendeva con le braccia incrociate.  
«Cos'è accaduto?» chiese, facendo qualche passo verso di loro, i quali stavano arrivando correndo. Derek doveva aver notato le loro facce scure.  
«L'Alpha ci sta prendendo in giro» cominciò Stiles, sventolando sotto il naso dell'altro il biglietto. «Si ritiene tanto superiore a noi da non aver problemi ad avvertirci prima ancora d'attaccarci.»  
Anche Derek scorse il foglio. «È Allison che vuole, questa volta.»  
«Faremo in modo che non ti accada niente» disse Scott, rivolgendosi alla diretta interessata.  
«Cosa?» fece Allison con una smorfia. «Non è questo il punto, non ho bisogno di protezione!»  
Stiles l'aveva vista in azione, lei non stava minimamente esagerando.  
Scott mise le mani avanti. «Sei assolutamente in grado di difendersi, ma sappiamo anche che l'Alpha non agisce da solo. Sapendo già che attaccherà, avremmo maggiori possibilità che non accada nulla di male se saremo in tanti insieme a te.»  
A Stiles venne un'illuminazione. Ecco cosa non tornava. «Come hai detto? Ripeti!»  
Scott lo guardò confuso. «Se saremo in tanti insieme a te?» ripeté, mentre gli altri avevano sul viso la stessa confusione.  
«No! Il resto. “Sapendo già che attaccherà.” Non capite?»  
Gli altri tre rimasero in silenzio, inarcando le sopracciglia. «Non si tratta di Allison» disse Derek, alla fine, capendo.  
«No, lei è solo un diversivo. E noi ci stiamo cascando perché non abbiamo modo di dubitare che la prossima scelta dell'Alpha sia l'ex ragazza di Scott.»  
Questo stravolgimento di eventi li metteva ancora più in difficoltà, perché ora non avevano idea chi fosse l'obiettivo designato.  
«Hai ragione, Stiles. Grazie» disse Scott, annuendo nella sua direzione.  
«Se è così, sarà meglio chiamare i nostri amici e dirgli di fare attenzione. Faremo un giro di telefonate» suggerì Allison.  
Stiles, Scott e Allison si divisero una serie di nominativi, mentre Derek attendeva arrivassero Dean e Sam.  
Alla fine, non sembrava avessero molto bisogno di loro, se la stavano cavando anche da soli. Stiles si pentì abbastanza presto di quel pensiero, quando Scott si voltò preoccupato verso di loro, dicendo che Isaac non rispondeva al telefono.  
«Dove ha detto che andava?» chiese Allison.  
«A casa nostra. Aveva lasciato subito la scuola per finire di svolgere un compito urgente» rispose Scott, che sembrava quasi un leone in gabbia.  
Isaac si era trasferito da Scott sette o otto mesi prima e quella che era cominciata come offerta di un posto in cui stare momentanea, era diventata una convivenza in pianta stabile. D'altra parte, Isaac aveva bisogno di un posto in cui vivere, essendo ancora minorenne, licantropo e senza genitori, perciò Melissa McCall si era trasformata in una forma genitoriale per lui. La casa di Scott era anche la casa di Isaac e le cose sarebbero rimaste così a lungo. Stiles, qualche volta, era un po' geloso della situazione, visto che Isaac sembrava quasi avergli portato via il migliore amico, ma questo non era il momento di parlarne. Dovevano trovarlo e assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
«Sentite, io vado a casa, per vedere se Isaac è lì, voi aspettate Sam e Dean e metteteli al corrente della situazione, d'accordo?» propose Scott.  
Stiles non era contento di dover avere a che fare con i cacciatori, ma Isaac rimaneva la priorità.  
«Non puoi andare da solo» si oppose Derek.  
«Ha ragione» disse Stiles. Non avevano idea di cosa o chi Scott avrebbe potuto trovare a casa, avrebbe potuto essere un agguato.  
«Vado io con lui» si propose Allison. «Andremo con la mia macchina.»  
«Va bene.» Scott le sorrise, grato.  
«Chiamateci quando arrivate!» si raccomandò Stiles, mentre gli altri due si allontanavano, sentendosi un po' come una mamma apprensiva.  
Stiles si voltò a guardare Derek. Erano rimasti solo loro ad aspettare i cacciatori.  
«Dobbiamo riuscire a scovare l'Alpha, in qualche modo» disse Stiles, infilandosi una mano nella tasca dei jeans e spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. L'altro braccio, quello che era stato ferito il giorno prima e che era ancora fasciato, lo tenne raccolto verso di sé. Quel giorno era stato un bel problema prendere appunti in classe, ma in qualche modo se l'era cavata. E poi Lydia aveva acconsentito a passargli una copia dei suoi, di appunti.  
Derek annuì. «Se attaccherà di nuovo, e lo farà, lo sconfiggeremo.»  
«Sempre che riusciamo a prenderlo prima che ci stani uno alla volta.» Gli sembrava di essere finito in un romanzo, tipo _Dieci piccoli indiani_ di Agatha Christie, o qualcosa del genere. Ci mancava solo che li cogliesse di sorpresa quando erano soli. Forse avrebbero dovuto cominciare a girare in gruppo.  
«E se fosse qualcuno che conosciamo? Come fa a sapere tutti i nostri spostamenti?»  
«Hai già una lista?» chiese Derek.  
Stiles non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse serio o lo stesse prendendo in giro. Nel dubbio, annuì. «Ci pensavo questa notte. Potrebbe essere uno dei gemelli, il loro cambio di fronte è stato così repentino. O il Dott. Deaton... lo so che è un druido, ma quello sembra sempre saperne fin troppo rispetto a noi. E poi... tuo zio, anche se non è più un Alpha.»  
«Qualcun altro?» chiese Derek, senza fare nessun commento sulla sua lista di sospetti.  
«Uhm, per ora no.» In verità, per scrupolo, ogni volta inseriva anche Derek nelle sue liste, quando qualche serial killer decideva di passare dalla loro città - il che accadeva spesso -, anche se non sospettava mai davvero di lui. Derek era un duro, aveva un brutto carattere, ma non era un assassino.  
Stiles non aveva idea perché il suo nome insistesse a girargli in testa.  
Beh, certo, non sospettava anche di lui _solo per caso_ , in effetti poteva dire che gli omicidi erano cominciati pochi giorni prima che Derek tornasse a Beacon Hilles, ma poteva benissimo essere tornato prima. Visto? Non insisteva a sospettare di Derek solo perché era fissato, qualche buona motivazione c'era!  
«E la donna del messaggio? È una mano femminile ad averlo scritto, no?»  
«Buona osservazione. Non lo so, non lo so!» cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro. «Potrebbero essere due persone.» Pensò a Lydia e Aiden, che ancora stavano insieme, poi rammentò che conosceva la calligrafia di lei e non corrispondeva con quella del messaggio. Era un sollievo, benché non provasse nulla.  
C'erano così tante possibilità, ma forse era davvero un Alpha che veniva da fuori. Ancora non sapeva che pesci prendere, e il tempo correva. Due persone erano già state uccise e Isaac poteva essere in pericolo.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli. «E abbiamo anche quei cacciatori in mezzo ai piedi» borbottò.  
«Nemmeno tu ti fidi di loro?» chiese Derek, osservandolo. Era tornato nella stessa posizione calma e rilassata iniziale, appoggiato alla propria macchina. Come riuscisse ad essere così calmo, Stiles non riusciva a spiegarselo. Lui avrebbe potuto consumare l'asfalto, a forza di camminare avanti e indietro, ma forse era solo più bravo a nascondere quello che provava.  
«No, certo che no. Odiano i lupi mannari, qualsiasi creatura soprannaturale, credono che siano tutti mostri assassini. Se ci scoprissero, avremmo un problema in più di cui preoccuparci.»  
«Nulla di più di quello che pensano la maggior parte dei cacciatori» disse Derek.  
«Vero, ma loro hanno un codice, che esclude persone innocenti. Non ho idea di come abbiamo fatto a finire per mischiarci con loro. Come con Decaulion, mesi fa.» Sospirò e scosse la testa. «Finiamo sempre per flirtare con il cattivo.»  
Derek lo guardò con un'espressione sardonica.  
«Che cosa?» sbuffò Stiles.  
«Detto da te, è ironico. Corri incontro al pericolo esattamente come ti curi degli affari dei lupi mannari, con solerzia.»  
Stiles sorrise, non prendendola come un'offesa.  
Da quell'estate, trascorsa a cercare Erica e Boyd - purtroppo conclusasi con un fallimento -, il loro rapporto era cambiato.  
Inizialmente, Derek non era favorevole ad accettare il suo aiuto – tanto per cambiare -, ma si era dovuto arrendere, visto che non poteva fare tutto da solo e il supporto di Isaac non era sufficiente.  
Derek aveva sbuffato e minacciato ripercussioni - mai avvenute -, ma avevano finito per vedersi spesso, parlare, avvicinarsi. Dopo che avevano sotterrato l'ascia di guerra, Stiles si era accorto che andavano più d'accordo di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.  
Si erano abituati l'uno alla presenza dell'altro, erano diventati amici.  
Si erano conosciuti perché Scott era diventato un lupo mannaro e aveva bisogno di qualcuno della sua specie che lo aiutasse, erano stati costretti a collaborare, ma ora non era più così. Il loro legame andava al di là di quello formatosi per Scott, un qualcosa che li spingeva sempre di più a proteggersi a vicenda, a volersi incontrare, qualcosa in continua crescita ed evoluzione.  
«Arrivano» disse Derek, guardando un punto alle spalle di Stiles.   
Lui si girò e vide la macchina dei Winchester, una bella Chevy Impala degli anni sessanta, entrare nel parcheggio quasi completamente deserto della scuola.   
Quando Dean e Sam scesero dalla macchina, Stiles notò che non indossavano più i loro completi da _agenti del F.B.I_., ma una tenuta semplice, con camice e jeans. Forse li preferiva in questo modo, ma sembravano anche più pronti a tutto, così. Come se l'essere vestiti comodi li rendesse più pericolosi, gli davano quell'impressione.  
«Ragazzi» disse Dean, avvicinandosi. Si scambiarono dei saluti, poi Dean continuò: «Siete solo voi?»  
Stiles annuì. «C'è stato un problema. Allison ha trovato un biglietto nell'armadietto, questo qui.» Prese il foglio che aveva riposto nella tasca, quando Derek glielo aveva restituito, e lo porse a Sam. «All'inizio abbiamo pensato che fosse proprio Allison in pericolo, ma l'avvertimento, così esplicito, sembrava fatto apposta per distrarci. Allora abbiamo provato a contattare i nostri amici, per sapere se stavano tutti bene, e uno di loro, Isaac – lo ricordate? Era dal veterinario, ieri -, non rispondeva al telefono, quindi Scott è andato con Allison a controllare a casa sua. Hanno anche detto che chiameranno, quando saranno arrivati lì.»  
«Potrebbero essere in pericolo!» esclamò Dean. «Perché non ci avete chiamato prima?»  
«Allison è una cacciatrice, lei e Scott se la caveranno» disse Derek, ma anche lui pareva preoccupato.  
Stiles non sapeva cosa rispondere. Non poteva certo dire che non potevano recarsi a casa di Scott insieme, perché c'era il rischio che venissero attaccati e Dean e Sam vedessero la trasformazione in lupi mannari con i loro occhi, no?  
«Dovremo andare da loro» aggiunse Dean e Sam annuì, concorde.  
Stiles cominciò a sudare freddo. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se fosse il caso di fermarli o no. Magari Allison e Scott sarebbero stati davvero in pericolo, non poteva certo lasciarli allo sbaraglio.  
«Sì, dovremmo raggiungerli, ma prima una domanda, ragazzi» disse Sam, spostando lo sguardo dal biglietto a loro.  
«Certo» disse Stiles, senza esitazione. «Quale?»  
«È chiaro, da questo biglietto, che l'obiettivo del lupo mannaro siete proprio voi. Anzi, il mezzo per arrivare a Scott, perché?»  
«Vorrei saperlo anch'io, ma parliamone in macchina, intanto andiamo» disse Dean e Stiles gli fu grato, visto che gli fu concesso qualche attimo per riflettere.  
«Non aspettiamo che Scott ci telefoni?» chiese, cambiando discorso, mentre li seguiva verso la Chevy Impala.  
Sam gli rivolse un'occhiata strana, come se dirgli la verità sarebbe stato troppo spiacevole. Stiles la intuì comunque. Per i due cacciatori era probabile che Scott non riuscisse a mettersi in contatto, perché in difficoltà, ferito o... morto. Non voleva prendere nemmeno in considerazione una tale possibilità.  
Non riuscirono ad arrivare alla macchina, perché una luce rossa comparsa all'improvviso li accecò, ferendolo i loro occhi per qualche momento. Stiles si coprì il viso con le mani, gemendo per il fastidio e s'inginocchiò sul terreno, piegandosi in avanti come per proteggersi; fu un gesto istintivo.  
«Stiles!» l'urlo di Derek arrivò alle sue orecchie con un tono arrabbiato, quasi come un ringhio.  
Stiles spostò le mani, aprendo gli occhi e faticando a vedere il territorio circostante. Riuscì a scorgere le altre tre figure con lui e riconobbe quella di Derek, giusto ad un paio di metri di distanza da lui. Continuando a rimanere accovacciato, nella speranza di rimanere fuori dalla linea di tiro, raggiunse Derek di corsa.  
Non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo con certezza, ma credeva c'entrasse l'arciere che l'aveva colpito il giorno prima. Che fosse tornato a finire il lavoro?  
«Sono qui» disse, toccandogli il braccio.  
Derek aprì gli occhi e Stiles vide che erano azzurro accesso. Venne spinto bruscamente vicino alla macchina dei Winchester, che gli stessi Sam e Dean stavano usando come riparo. Non c'era bisogno di spingere, voleva lui stesso che si proteggessero in quel modo!  
«State tutti bene?» chiese Sam, tirando fuori le armi dal retro dell'automobile.  
«Mezzi accecati, ma sì» disse Stiles.  
«Quando prenderò quello stronzo, nemmeno sua madre riuscirà più a riconoscerlo» borbottò Dean tra i denti, caricando la pistola che teneva in mano. Stiles si chiese quanto fossero legali le armi che quegli uomini possedevano, insomma, ne avevano a centinaia!  
Derek annuì con il capo, sorprendentemente d'accordo con Dean.  
Oh, bene, quasi quasi provava pena per l'arciere, adesso!  
Un goccia di pioggia gli bagnò una faccia. Stiles sollevò il viso verso il cielo e si sorprese nel notare che il sole era sempre più coperto da nuvoloni scuri, si stava alzando il vento e la minaccia di una tempesta era sempre più una certezza. «C'era il sole, un momento fa.»  
«Non è qualcosa di normale, proprio come la nebbia, ieri» disse Derek.  
«Dividiamoci» disse Dean a Sam, poi si voltò verso lui e Derek. «Voi restate qui. Mentre la distraiamo, voi correte alla vostra macchina e fuggite, okay.»  
I due fratelli Winchester non gli diedero nemmeno il tempo di replicare, che si alzarono e corsero in due direzione diverse, riparandosi dopo qualche decina di metri dietro ad un paio d'alberi.  
Ormai, pioveva a catinelle, la temperatura si era abbassata e Stiles rabbrividì per il freddo.  
«Andiamo!» disse a Derek. Dovette alzare il tono di voce, perché, tra la pioggia e il vento, diventava sempre più difficile riuscire a comunicare.  
Derek si alzò e insieme si avviarono verso le loro macchina. Non gli piacevano i due cacciatori, ma non voleva nemmeno lasciarli lì a combattere da soli contro l'arciere che li aveva attaccati e che sembrava avere anche doti magiche. Forse era un druido o qualcosa di simile. Sperava non fosse di nuovo Jennifer Blake, dopo che erano riusciti a sbarazzarsi di lei.  
Stiles si fermò e si voltò indietro. Sam e Dean stavano lottando contro la tempesta, per riuscire a raggiungere l'arciere e, ora, questi aveva preso anche a lanciare frecce, rendendo più difficile il loro compito.  
Derek notò che si era fermato e tornò indietro. «Cosa succede?»  
«Non possiamo lasciarli lì, sarebbe sbagliato.»  
«Sono cacciatori! Non possiamo farci scoprire!»  
Non poteva dargli tutti i torti, ma Sam e Dean avevano comunque tentato di salvarli. Ora, non poteva rimanere a guardare. «Ci hanno aiutato, io torno indietro.» Riparandosi con un braccio, Stiles ritornò sui propri passi.  
«Stiles!» urlò Derek. «Aspetta!»  
Quando Derek lo raggiunse, con le pupille azzurro accesso e perfettamente trasformato, Stiles sorrise.  
Poi si diressero verso la Chevy Impala. Derek aveva i suoi denti e le sue zanne come arma, ma Stiles ritenne più prudente prendere un'arma dall'armamentario dei Winchester.  
«La sai usare?» gli chiese Derek.  
«Ehi, sono il figlio dello sceriffo!» Beh, _forse_ avrebbe saputo usarla.  
Sam e Dean non erano più dietro gli alberi dove si erano nascosti, ma dovevano aver proseguito più avanti, verso il punto in cui si trovava l'arciere. Anche Stiles e Derek proseguirono per quella strada, cercando di raggiungere gli altri due.  
Improvvisamente, una freccia colpì Derek, che ringhiò per il dolore, ma se la strappò dalla spalla come nulla fosse. Stiles non gli chiese nemmeno come stesse, la ferita si stava già rimarginando.  
E poi, la tempesta finì, com'era cominciata. Le frecce smisero di essere scoccate e Stiles immaginò che l'arciere avesse pensato di non poter competere contro tutti loro.  
Sam e Dean sbucarono fuori dagli alberi – l'arciere era scappato - , fermandosi non appena li videro.  
Stiles si girò a guardare Derek, che si stava affrettando a tornare umano, ma era troppo tardi per questo.  
«È un lupo mannaro!» esclamò Dean, il cui braccio che sosteneva la pistola tremò.  
Non stava per mettersi bene.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Buona Pasquetta! Visto che sono a casa, faccio arrivare il capitolo con qualche ora d'anticipo.  
>  È il capitolo più lungo dell'intera storia, circa quattromila parole, spero lo abbiate apprezzato.  
> Peter è qui con noi! Lo adoro, quindi mettete in conto che comparirà molto spesso nella mia long. Ha un ruolo importante.  
> Inoltre, Dean e Sam hanno disgraziatamente scoperto che Derek è un lupo mannaro. Ops...  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** La reazione di Dean e Sam, poi scopriamo cos'è successo ad Isaac. Inoltre... tante ship (o friendship o bromance) e feelings!  
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	7. 7° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 7/16 (2811 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Con il senno di poi, ora si spiegavano molte cose.  
Tutto quell'essere misteriosi, quel nascondere ciò che sapevano davvero, la sorprendente conoscenza di dettagli sui lupi mannari e il motivo per cui ce l'avevano proprio con Scott.  
Non era un caso. Derek era un licantropo, Dean avrebbe scommesso che anche Scott lo era, e chissà chi altro. Inoltre, Stiles, dall'espressione che aveva in viso, doveva essere al corrente di tutto o essere un lupo mannaro lui stesso.  
Scacciò la possibilità, quando rammentò che avevano visto Stiles ferito solo il giorno prima e non presentava nessuna capacità di guarigione fuori dalla norma. Forse era solo un umano stupido che credeva di poter correre con i lupi. Era tutta colpa della mania per i fantasy che c'era a quei tempi, la gente trovava divertente e stimolante frequentare mostri. Roba da pazzi!  
«Sei un lupo mannaro» ripeté Sam, anche lui sorpreso, e lo imitò puntando la canna della pistola contro il petto del lupo mannaro.  
Quest'ultimo si mise in posizione difensiva.  
«Un momento, possiamo spiegare. Non tutti i lupi mannari sono cattivi e uccidono, smettete di puntargli addosso quelle cose!» esclamò Stiles, spostandosi per mettersi davanti a Derek, il quale non sembrava intenzionato a permetterglielo.  
«Spostati, idiota, prima di farti colpire» disse, con gli occhi che luccicavano e Dean si diede dello stupido per non aver intuito prima la verità. Insomma, che cacciatore era? Forse aveva bisogno di una vacanza.  
Stiles lo ignorò. «Abbiamo tralasciato qualche particolare, ma non abbiamo mentito sul resto. Ci sono stati lupi mannari, cacciatori, druidi e persone psicopatiche prima d'ora in città, che hanno ucciso persone innocenti, e noi le abbiamo fermate. Non potevamo essere sinceri, proprio perché sapevamo il risultato sarebbe stato questo.» Con un cenno del capo indicò lui e Sam e, più precisamente, le armi che maneggiavano.  
«Dean, forse dovremmo...» La pistola che Sam teneva in mano venne abbassata di qualche centimetro, fino ad essere rivolta contro il terreno.  
«Cosa, Sam...?!» lo interruppe Dean, con uno scatto, e alzò la voce. «Ci hanno mentito, già questo non li rende degni di fiducia. I mostri sono così; quando li scopri, direbbero e farebbero qualsiasi cosa pur di non avere più un'arma puntata contro e salvarsi la pelle. Non sono diversi dai tanti esseri che abbiamo spedito all'altro mondo.» Era deluso da Sam. Era stato ferito - erano stati feriti - molte volte, avevano perso persone a loro care, sapevano entrambi come girava il mondo. C'erano lacrime e sangue, sempre, ogni dannata volta. «Perché dovrei fidarmi di loro?» Quando guardava Derek vedeva solo artigli e zanne sguainate, pronti a staccare la testa a qualcuno.  
«La mia famiglia, il mio branco non hanno mai fatto nulla di male» disse Derek. Se si fosse avvicinato, Dean avrebbe premuto il grilletto senza pensarci su due volte. Non avrebbe fatto del male a Stiles, che era umano, ma per Derek non valeva lo stesso principio.  
«Nessuno deve farsi male. Noi vogliamo solo trovare il killer e farlo smettere.» Stiles doveva essere una specie di avvocato difensore dei licantropi, sempre pronto a mettersi in mezzo ed ergersi in loro difesa.  
«Uccidiamo solo chi uccide persone innocenti, Dean. E questi sono solo ragazzi» tentò di farlo ragionare Sam.  
Aveva ragione, erano disposti a lasciar vivere chi non infliggeva dolore e morte, ma davanti a sé vedeva solo bugie e i cadaveri ritrovati. «Stiles sarà anche un ragazzino, ma l'altro è un uomo che ha visto la morte.»  
Derek sussultò in modo quasi impercettibile e strinse le labbra, Stiles, invece, impallidì. Aveva toccato un nervo scoperto?  
«Non sai un bel niente!» replicò, infatti.  
Derek si raddrizzò, tornando umano. «Basta, Stiles. Andiamo.» Lasciando interdetti tutti i presenti, Derek si girò e si allontanò lentamente verso la macchina.  
Dean si era aspettato che mirasse alla loro gola, invece abbandonava il campo di battaglia.  
Stiles si affrettò a raggiungerlo. «Va bene che non volevo spargimenti di sangue, ma te ne vai così?!» cominciò a blaterargli alle spalle, mentre tentava di sostenere il passo deciso di Derek.  
Dean si voltò verso il fratello. L'istinto gli suggeriva di raggiungere il lupo mannaro e freddarlo sul colpo, ma vedere Sam scuotere il capo in segno di negazione lo fece desistere.  
Decise di lasciarli andare, per il momento. «Se scopriremo che siete implicati in qualche omicidio, non la passerete liscia» disse, certo che Derek sarebbe riuscito a sentirlo anche da quella distanza.  
Poco dopo, la jeep di Stiles e la Camaro di Derek - bella macchina, comunque, anche se mai all'altezza della sua - si allontanarono nella stessa direzione.  
«Che facciamo, adesso?» chiese Sam.  
Dean rifletté per qualche istante. «Li seguiamo. Dobbiamo ancora scoprire cos'è successo a Scott e potrei scommettere che è a casa sua che si stanno dirigendo» decise alla fine. «Su, salta in macchina.»

*******

Stiles arrivò all'abitazione dei McCall praticamente in contemporanea con Derek e notò immediatamente la macchina di Allison.  
Attraversò il viale e vide Scott seduto sui gradini della veranda, la testa fra le mani e l'espressione abbattuta. Allison era con lui e tentava di confortarlo, con scarsi risultati.  
«Che cos'è successo?» chiese, precipitandosi da loro. Stiles temeva già il peggio e le loro facce mogie non aiutavano. Sembravano stare entrambi bene, ma dov'era Isaac?  
«Isaac? L'avete visto?» chiese Derek.  
«Quando siamo arrivati, non l'abbiamo trovato» spiegò Allison, mentre Scott scuoteva la testa. «E c'erano segni di colluttazione, in casa. E sangue...»  
«Il sangue di Isaac!» esclamò Scott, disperato, sollevando la testa per la prima volta in quella conversazione. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Stiles si avvicinò ulteriormente e s'inginocchiò, poi posò una mano sul braccio di Scott e strinse. «Lo troveremo, se il lupo mannaro l'avesse voluto solo morto, non avrebbe fatto tutto questo casino. Starà bene.» Tentò di confortarlo, sperando di riuscirci. Già una volta Scott aveva avuto una crisi simile, quando aveva creduto che Derek fosse morto e si era sentito responsabile. Temeva quello che sarebbe potuto succedere ora, quello che avrebbe potuto pensare. L'Alpha cercava Scott, era per lui che li stava perseguitando, non voleva che l'amico pensasse fosse indirettamente colpa sua. «Andrà tutto bene.»  
Anche Derek si avvicinò, portandosi alle spalle di Scott. Era in piedi sugli scalini e si piegò in avanti. «Alzati. Sei un Alpha, ora, e il tuo branco ha bisogno di te» disse. Derek prese Scott per le braccia e lo rimise in piedi.  
«Un pessimo Alpha, a cui hanno rapito un beta sotto il naso.» Scott era sconsolato.  
Stiles non voleva che il suo migliore amico si sentisse così, doveva farsi forza. Dovevano ritrovare Isaac.  
«Lo saresti soltanto se abbandonassi il tuo branco. E tu non abbandonerai il tuo branco.» Più che una domanda, era un'affermazione quella di Derek.  
Derek era il più forte, tra tutti loro. Aveva sopportato tanto, aveva sopportato di tutto, abbastanza perché chiunque altro perdesse la ragione, ma lui continuava a risollevarsi, ad andare avanti. La sua forza era da ammirare, in un certo senso.  
Scott fece un respiro profondo e annuì. «No, non lo farò.» Ritornato in sé, si guardò intorno con fare interrogativo. «E Dean e Sam? Non sono venuti con voi, non li avete incontrati?»  
«Beh...» Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli, con fare nervoso. «C'é stato un piccolo, piccolo intoppo. Di dimensioni mondiali, tipo.»  
Scott inarcò le sopracciglia. «Cioè?»  
«Non dirmelo, Stiles, non dirmi che...» Allison doveva aver già compreso tutto.  
«Ci hanno scoperti» completò Derek, il quale doveva aver dimenticato dove il tatto stava di casa.  
«Ecco... sì, si può dire così. Un piccolo sfortunato incidente.»  
Scott sbarrò tanto gli occhi che Stiles temette che le orbite sarebbero potuto uscire fuori, stile cartone animato, e non sarebbe stato un bello spettacolo. «Un piccolo incidente?» ripeté. «E come è potuto accadere?»  
«Se te lo raccontassi, non ci crederesti.» Se non l'avesse visto accadere, non ci avrebbe creduto nemmeno lui.  
«Il cacciatore che ha colpito Stiles, ci ha attaccato di nuovo. I due cacciatori hanno tentato di catturarlo e Stiles temeva fossero in difficoltà...» Era un'occhiata accusatoria quella che Derek gli stava rivolgendo? Oh, sì, lo era. «... Per aiutarli, mi hanno visto trasformato e non abbiamo nemmeno potuto catturare l'arciere, visto che è fuggito.»  
Scott si voltò verso di lui.  
«Non guardarmi così! Anche tu saresti corso ad aiutarli, al mio posto» disse Stiles, sulla difensiva, bloccando qualsiasi replica sul nascere.  
E poi, come poteva sapere quanto il suo slancio eroico gli si sarebbe ritorto contro?  
«Come l'hanno presa?» chiese Allison.  
«Diciamo che... siamo sulla loro linea di tiro, adesso.»  
«Ma voi state bene» osservò Scott. Fece passare uno sguardo da Stiles a Derek, come per convincersene.  
«Ci hanno lasciato andare» disse Derek.  
«Per ora» aggiunse Stiles. «Se penseranno che siamo implicati in un qualunque omicidio, ci riempiranno di piombo. E io non voglio diventare un colabrodo, okay? Teniamoci alla larga da loro.»  
Scott annuì con il capo e Stiles ne fu sollevato. «Peccato, sembravano in gamba.»  
«Oh, devono esserlo, finché si dimostra di essere un candido umano che non ha a che fare con il soprannaturale. Da quel momento, non si è più degni di vivere.»  
Stiles, benché se lo fosse aspettato fin dall'inizio - l'aveva detto lui! -, era rimasto deluso dal comportamento di Dean e Sam. Non pensava fossero cattive persone, ma il loro modo di pensare era troppo chiuso. Forse erano abituati ad altri tipi di mostri e, probabilmente, dovevano aver sofferto molto, ma non credeva fosse una buona ragione per condannare chiunque a prescindere, solo perché ha i denti e le unghie che si allungano. O magari sì ed era lui quello strano.  
Scott era stato trasformato un anno e mezzo prima circa, ma era rimasto lo stesso, solo con qualche capacità più sviluppata. Era ancora lo stesso ragazzo che andava a scuola, praticava lacrosse, guardava ragazze e si innamorava di loro. Non soffriva nemmeno più l'asma e anche questa era un punto a favore.  
Sì, c'era il rovescio della medaglia, vale a dire la carrellata di problemi che avevano ogni giorno, ma se la cavavano.  
Decisero di entrare in casa, così che anche Stiles e Derek potessero vedere quello che era successo all'interno.  
Come già avevano anticipato Allison e Scott, erano evidenti i segni di colluttazione. Già dall'ingresso era possibile notare graffi sulla porta, mobili gettati in terra o spezzati a metà. Le macchie di sangue partivano dalla stanza di Isaac - era stata una stanza degli ospiti, in precedenza -, proseguivano lungo il corridoio, giù per le scale e terminavano alla porta d'entrata. Erano solo poche gocce, quindi Stiles credeva non fosse una ferita profonda, ma sempre di un Alpha si stava parlando, avrebbe impiegato molto a guarire. Mentre Stiles e Allison analizzavano la situazione da umani, Derek e Scott sfruttavano i loro sensi sviluppati. Avevano chiuso entrambi gli occhi e si aggiravano per la casa ascoltando e annusando. Cosa, rimaneva un mistero.  
«L'avete riconosciuto?» chiese Stiles ai due. «È qualcuno che conosciamo?»  
«Se lo è, copre l'odore» disse Derek.  
«È un Alpha» affermò Scott.  
Infatti solo gli Alpha potevano coprire il proprio odore, almeno a detta dei lupi mannari che conosceva, lui non poteva sentire la differenza, ovviamente.  
« _Chi sarà il prossimo?_ » disse Allison, improvvisamente.  
Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lei. «Eh, cosa?» chiese Stiles.  
«È scritto qui» spiegò lei e gli porse un foglio. Era stato vergato dalla stessa mano del primo.  
Sia Scott, sia Derek si avvicinarono a lui. «Non l'avevamo notato prima» disse Scott.  
«Dove l'hai trovato?» chiese l'altro.  
Allison indicò un tavolo rovesciato. «Qui sotto, sul pavimento.»  
La o le persone che erano dietro a tutto questo dovevano essere delle grandi fan del dramma. I biglietti, la nebbia, le frecce... erano tutte cose così appariscenti.  
«Ci sta stanando, uno ad uno» disse Scott e sembrò sentirsi di nuovo colpevole per tutta quella situazione.  
Allison gli posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle e si appoggiò a lui. «Non buttarti giù, è proprio a questo che mira. Ormai abbiamo capito come procede, lo scoveremo.» Scott sollevò un braccio e intrecciò le dita a quelle di Allison.  
Stiles chinò lo sguardo sul foglio, poi di nuovo sul quadretto formato da Scott e Allison e inarcò le sopracciglia.  
No, non poteva essere. Non voleva crederci.  
Si girò verso Derek e anche lui sembrò pensieroso. Che si stesse facendo le sue stesse domande?  
Poi, Stiles e Derek si scambiarono uno sguardo e un silenzioso “ _dobbiamo parlare_ ” e si allontanarono da Scott e Allison, che stavano ancora parlando tra di loro, persi nel loro mondo.  
Uscirono di casa e si allontanarono di alcuni metri, quanto bastasse perché Scott non potesse sentirli.  
Si trattava di un argomento spinoso, sostanzialmente assurdo e Scott li avrebbe presi per pazzi.  
«Che cosa stavi pensando, prima?» chiese Stiles, cauto. Magari si era sbagliato e Derek aveva un'idea completamente diversa dalla sua e decisamente più plausibile.  
Magari era solo invidioso dell'affetto che correva ancora tra Allison e Scott, visto che lui non aveva una ragazza da, tipo, mai - ma almeno le sue non erano state serial killer!  
Magari...  
«Allison potrebbe essere l'arciere» affermò Derek alla fine.  
Da quanto erano così sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda?

*******

«Allison potrebbe essere l'arciere.» Derek fu diretto e conciso. Non c'era bisogno di giri di parole e sapeva che entrambi la pensavano nello stesso modo. Aveva visto il momento in cui Stiles l'aveva realizzato, non era bravo a nascondere ciò che pensava.  
Andava bene, era qualcosa che apprezzava. Era più difficile che una persona trasparente mentisse e lui era stanco di menzogne, ne aveva sentite abbastanza nella sua vita, tanto che erano riuscite a rovinargliela. La sincerità era rilassante.  
«Non essere precipitoso. Solo perché tira frecce e ha trovato entrambi i biglietti...»  
«È una cacciatrice e ha già cercato di mettere fuorigioco il branco, una volta» aggiunse Derek.  
«Quella volta era diverso, era stata manipolata da Gerard. E poi si tratta di Scott, e lei è sempre stata dalla parte di Scott.» Stiles scosse il capo, come se tentasse di convincere più se stesso che lui. «È una nostra amica, non è carino sospettare di lei.»  
Quelle erano solo scuse. Stiles era intelligente e intuitivo a sufficienza da non accettare simili sentimentalismi come verità assolute. «Tu hai sospettato di me. E mi hai fatto arrestare.»  
Stiles liquidò la questione con la mano. «Non conta. Non eravamo amici, a quel tempo.»  
Derek non replicò. Le parole _"ora lo siamo?"_ , rimasero sospese tra loro due. Ma... sì, lo erano. Non lo avevano chiesto, né tantomeno voluto, ma era successo.  
L'amicizia nasceva prima ancora che ci si rendesse conto fosse accaduto. Era un sentimento naturale e lui se lo era negato per tanto tempo.  
«Era con Scott quando ci hanno attaccato prima.»  
«Non è detto che sia lo stesso arciere, magari era un'altra persona.»  
Stiles gli agitò un dito sotto il naso. «E non si spiega perché avrebbe voluto unirsi ad un Alpha, per poi ucciderne un altro.»  
«Non lo so» disse Derek. C'erano ancora tanti punti oscuri in quella storia, lo sapeva.  
Stiles stava riflettendo e borbottava fra sé e sé, segno che stava seriamente prendendo in considerazione quella scomoda possibilità.  
«Non sarà lei, non è possibile che lo sia, ma... la terremo d'occhio.»  
Derek annuì. Stiles si era convinto.  
«E non una parola con Scott. Non sarebbe obiettivo.»  
Non c'era bisogno di dirglielo, era scontato che fosse meglio tenere per loro quel segreto.  
«Sono una pessima persona, mentire in questo modo al mio migliore amico. Non posso crederci» continuò Stiles, che ormai aveva smesso completamente di rivolgersi a lui.  
Derek scrollò le spalle. «Lo fai per lui. Si tratta solo di guardargli le spalle, nulla di più.»  
Stiles fece una smorfia. «Almeno non stiamo progettando di staccarle la testa a morsi o qualcosa del genere.» Improvvisamente, sgranò gli occhi. «Non lo stiamo facendo, vero?» chiese, un po' preoccupato.  
«Non lo so, Stiles, vedremo» affermò Derek con assoluta serietà.  
Stiles lo guardò ancora più sconvolto, poi capì che lui scherzava. «Mi stai... mi stai prendendo in giro!» Il fatto che Stiles fosse così sorpreso dal fatto che Derek potesse fare una battuta, era quasi offensivo, ma poi gli sorrise e lo scostò con una manata che fu come solletico, per lui.  
Lasciò perdere e un piccolo sorriso gli curvò le labbra.  
«Grazie per aver tirato su Scott, prima. Era molto abbattuto» disse Stiles, cambiando argomento.  
«Ho solo detto la verità. Penso sarà un buon Alpha.» Scott era diverso da lui, avrebbe fatto un lavoro migliore. Nessun Beta sarebbe morto per un suo sbaglio, a causa del suo egoismo.  
Aveva voluto il potere, aveva tentato di formare un branco per superare la solitudine che lo attanagliava ed erano stati i suoi Beta a pagare.  
«Meglio di te? È questo che intendi? Magari sì, lo sarà, ma ha bisogno di aiuto, delle persone che gli vogliono bene. Te compreso.» Si mosse sul posto, un po' imbarazzato. «Quindi, se puoi, resta, okay?»  
Non era più tanto sicuro stessero ancora parlando di Scott.  
Derek non riuscì a dire niente, rimase solo a guardarlo, in silenzio. Non poté promettergli che sì, sarebbe rimasto lì, a Beacon Hills.  
Non era stupido, sapeva di aver già provato prima _qualcosa di simile_ \- con risultati disastrosi -, ma, anche se la situazione era ben diversa - _Stiles era diverso_ , lo sapeva -, era spaventato. Se avesse compiuto una mossa, detto o fatto qualsiasi cosa, sarebbe potuto cambiare tutto; in bene o in male era difficile prevederlo.  
Perciò non disse nulla e rimase ad osservare Stiles che ritornava sui propri passi per raggiungere Scott.  
Non era ancora il momento, non era... pronto.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Eccomi di nuovo, ormai siamo quasi a metà storia.  
>  Allora, allora... la scoperta del "segreto" non ha portato troppi danni, però ci sono lo stesso dei problemi, in primis uno: Isaac è stato rapito (ci vorrà un po' per scoprire cosa gli sia successo, scusate). Devo dire che mi è piaciuto scrivere la scena in cui Scott è triste e depresso e il suo branco lo consola, era una scena "sentita", un bel momento.  
> Per quanto riguarda Allison... gli Sterek sospettano di lei, ma sarà davvero così? O l'arciere è qualcun altro? E l'Alpha, che semina zizzania?  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Qualcuno muore (keep calm!!!), scopriamo dove Peter vive (ehi, casa sua è fantastica!) e con il nemico del tuo nemico non è tanto male stringere un'alleanza.  
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
>  _Ilaria_


	8. 8° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 8/16 (2454 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

«Fregati da dei ragazzini, non posso crederci» disse Dean, spalancando la porta d'ingresso del motel. Non era la prima volta che ripeteva quel mantra, da quando aveva scoperto la verità, ma non poteva fermarsi. «Non avremmo dovuto lasciarli andare, Sam.»  
Anche quella non era proprio la prima volta che faceva un'osservazione del genere. Forse non sarebbe stato soddisfatto finché Sam non gli avesse dato ragione e fossero corsi ad abbattere i licantropi di quella città. Insomma, sapevano anche _dove_ vivevano, perché diavolo stavano temporeggiando?  
Avevano seguito Derek e Stiles, quando loro avevano lasciato il parcheggio della scuola. Aveva avuto ragione a credere che sarebbero andati da Scott, a casa di quest'ultimo.  
Si erano dovuti tenere a distanza, ma abbastanza vicino dal controllare la situazione.  
Stiles e Derek erano scesi dalle rispettive macchine e si erano avvicinati a Scott e Allison, seduti sui gradini.  
Dean aveva notato una strana tensione fra di loro, preoccupazione, probabilmente, e si era chiesto se c'entrasse l'amico non reperibile, Isaac. Ancora lui e Sam non sapevano se fosse davvero scomparso o meno.  
I quattro ragazzi erano entrati per alcuni minuti nella casa di Scott, poi Stiles e Derek erano usciti da soli e avevano avuto una conversazione intima. Non era durata molto e lui e Sam non avevano potuto ascoltare una parola, solo osservare da lontano, perché temevano le orecchie da lupo mannaro di Derek.  
Alla fine, Stiles era rientrato in casa, da solo, e Derek era rimasto immobile per un po', prima di seguire l'esempio di Stiles.  
Era stato l'inseguimento più inutile della sua carriera di cacciatore.  
Sam sospirò. Un sospiro che, con il passare delle ore, si stava facendo via via sempre più esasperato.  
Cosa aveva, lo stava annoiando, forse?  
«Dean, ragazzini innocenti, ricordi? Ne abbiamo già parlato. Sai che ho ragione, solo ti brucia il fatto che ci abbiano mentito.»  
Non sopportava quel tono saccente e moderato. «In altre parole sarei infantile?»  
Si fermarono davanti al bancone del motel, ma dietro di esso non vi era nessuno. Dov'era la vecchia e il mostro piumato?  
Sam non rispose, ma gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente e batté sul campanello per richiamare l'attenzione di qualcuno.  
«Ma a te non rode proprio per niente?»  
Sam lo guardò come se avesse tre teste. «No, capisco le loro ragioni. Siamo cacciatori e loro la nostra preda, anch'io avrei taciuto, al loro posto.»  
«Ciò non toglie che, se li scopriremo a commettere qualche atto che non sia fare i compiti o guardare le cheerleader – e non con le intenzioni di mangiarle -, non potremmo ignorarlo.»  
«Non accadrà, mi sembrano bravi ragazzi.»  
Anche a lui, forse era anche per questo che lo infastidiva sapere che degli adolescenti avevano pensato bene di allestire un bel branco in città, come passatempo. Stava invecchiando, non capiva più i giovani d'oggi.  
Beh, lui, da ragazzo, cacciava già i mostri, però non era proprio la stessa cosa, no?  
Irritato che la proprietaria del motel non si fosse ancora fatta vedere, Dean batté di nuovo la mano sul campanello, più volte e con insistenza. «Allora, non c'è nessuno, qui?!» esclamò a gran voce.  
In quel momento, sentirono delle voci concitate sul retro. Sembravano dei lamenti ed entrambi si accigliarono.  
«Ma che?» chiese Dean.  
Seguì un suono più forte e quelli che a Dean parvero essere dei singhiozzi. Senza più trattenersi, scavalcarono il bancone ed uscirono dal motel dalla porta sul retro. Si ritrovarono nel cortile, dove videro la vecchia e il nipote Peeta inginocchiati sul terreno, intorno a qualcosa.  
«Cos'è accaduto?» chiese Sam, avvicinandosi.  
Bastarono pochi passi per rendersi conto a cos'era dovuto il dispiacere della vecchia e di Peeta. Il pappagallo, quello grande e colorato che stava sempre sulla spalla della vecchia e che aveva tentato di beccare Dean, giaceva ora morto, con la gola squarciata.  
«Katniss. È morta» disse Peeta, gli occhi lucidi, mentre accarezzava la testa di Katniss; aveva le mani sporche di sangue.  
«È stata uccisa» disse la vecchia, con tono freddo, distante, ma che sembrava nascondere altro. Aveva lo sguardo fisso su Katniss, ma sembrava persa in altri pensieri o ricordi.  
«Uccisa? Da un altro animale, intende?» chiese Sam. Si avvicinò a Katniss e si inginocchiò, per esaminare più da vicino il carcassa.  
Dean l'aveva detto fin dall'inizio che quel motel nascondeva qualcosa di strano, anche se lui era più orientato verso la vecchia. Non era ossessionato! Semplicemente molto, molto previdente, dopo tutto quello che aveva visto. Non si poteva sicuramente dargli torto, visto il modo in cui sia Katniss sia la vecchia l'avevano fissato più di una volta come se volessero mangiarlo.  
Si inginocchiò anche lui di fianco al pappagallo. Magari si era trattata solo di una zuffa fra uccelli.  
Le ferite sembravano un po' troppo profonde, però, e dalla forma sembravano opera di un'arma affilata.  
Anche in quel caso non era detto che fosse opera di qualcosa di soprannaturale, poteva anche essere stato per vendetta verso la vecchia o il nipote. Era una cosa terribile, ma non rientrava nell'area di loro competenza.  
«Volete una mano per...» fece Sam, indicando Katniss. «Seppellirla?»  
Non si poteva negare che lui e suo fratello avessero una certa esperienza nel dissotterrare cadaveri, ma... seppellirli? E non si trattava nemmeno di una persona!  
Con suo sollievo, sia la vecchia - forse era davvero ora di scoprire qual era il suo nome - sia il nipote rifiutarono la generosa offerta del suo altruistico fratellino.  
«Siete gentili, ma ci penseremo noi» disse Peeta, senza staccare gli occhi dall'adorato pappagallo Katniss.  
Dean e Sam si scambiarono un'occhiata e annuirono.  
Rientrarono all'interno dell'edificio e si fecero consegnare la chiave della stanza dalla proprietaria, poi si allontanarono lungo il corridoio.  
«Brutta storia» commentò Sam.  
«Quale? Il pappagallo con la gola mozzata, il supposto ragazzo che non si trova, due cadaveri in città o il licantropo alleato con un tiratore di frecce? Ah, e non dimentichiamo i teenager al liceo, questa forse le batte tutte.»  
Sam fece una smorfia. «Credi che il ragazzo sia davvero scomparso?»  
Dean infilò la chiave nella toppa ed aprì la porta; attraversò la soglia, gettò la giacca su una sedia e si lasciò cadere sul letto, in posizione supina. «Non lo so. Chissà quante cose ci hanno nascosto i ragazzi.»  
«Non pensi che dovremmo...?» cominciò a chiedergli Sam, prendendo posto sulla scrivania, le caviglie incrociate.  
«No.» Non aveva bisogno che Sam continuasse, sapeva già cosa stesse per chiedergli e non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva _affatto_.  
«Ma...»  
Dean sbuffò. «No, Sammy!»  
«Insomma, Dean, Isaac potrebbe essere in pericolo, credo che stipulare una tregua con i ragazzi potrebbe aiutarci a sistemare la situazione a Beacon Hills.»  
Sapeva che l'avrebbe detto! «O aiutarci a lasciarci sbranare più facilmente, mentre siamo impegnati a far comunella con un bel branco di licantropi.» Rivolse a Sam uno sguardo sprezzante. «Non c'è nulla che tu possa dire che sia sufficiente a farmi cambiare idea.»  
Quanto guardò Sam, però, e vide la sua espressione decisa e anche un po' bastarda, si disse che forse, forse aveva cantato vittoria un po' troppo presto. Perché alla fine è difficile dire no al proprio fratellino. Al proprio fratellino armato e bravo a dare pugni, tra l'altro.

*******

Derek non era mai stato a casa di suo zio Peter prima d'allora.  
Sapeva dove abitava, conosceva il suo indirizzo e la zona dov'era situata l'abitazione, ma non era mai andato a trovarlo, né pensava ci sarebbe mai andato.  
Era difficile ammettere di aver bisogno di Peter, ma per la salvaguardia di Scott, Stiles e di tutto il branco di Beacon Hills era necessario.  
L'orgoglio non serviva a nulla, quando le persone a cui tenevi si facevano male.  
Peter non conosceva il termine indiscrezione, decise, quando le porte di un palazzo di lusso si aprirono davanti a lui. Doveva aver affittato l'appartamento più grande e più caro di tutta Beacon Hills, almeno a giudicare dall'esterno e dal custode che gli aveva aperto la porta.  
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si diresse verso l'ascensore, che disponeva di un'ulteriore persona per condurre i visitatori o gli affittuari al piano.  
«L'ultimo piano» disse al ragazzo biondo dell'ascensore.  
Va bene che non avevano problemi di soldi, ma, a questo punto, perché non circolare con un cartello al collo che citasse: “sono un lupo mannaro”?  
Quando l'ascensore si fermò, Derek percosse il tratto di corridoio fino all'appartamento di Peter.  
Non fu necessario arrivare nemmeno alla porta d'ingresso che essa si spalancò e Peter fece la sua apparizione, appoggiandosi comodamente allo stipite.  
«Ti ho visto arrivare» disse questi con un sorriso. «A proposito, la tua auto, la Camaro, è un gioiellino, altro che quel catorcio con cui giravi tempo fa.» Peter si voltò e rientrò in caso, seguito da Derek. «Dove l'avevi trovata? Avere un branco non ti rendeva improvvisamente una mamma single con prole, sai?»  
Derek si limitò a sospirare e ad ignorare completamente Peter. Quando iniziava con il suo umorismo che a lui non faceva affatto ridere, il meglio che si potesse fare era non prestargli attenzione.  
«Posso offrirti qualcosa? Un alcolico, un caffè? O sei passato alle bibite analcoliche gassate, come tutti gli adolescenti che frequenti?»  
Era certo che Peter lo facesse apposta a farlo innervosire. «Hai finito? È successa una cosa grave!» esplose Derek, che aveva decisamente esaurito la pazienza.  
Peter si sedette sul divano e gli fece segno di accomodarsi anche lui. «Allora, cos'è successo?»  
Derek prese posto su una poltrona. «Si tratta di Isaac, è scomparso e, mentre questo accadeva, io, Stiles e i cacciatori siamo stati attaccati.»  
Peter annuì con il capo, mentre lo ascoltava. «Ci sono stati feriti?»  
«No, ma l'arciere, il cacciatore, chiunque sia, è fuggito prima che potessimo catturarlo.» Chiuse i polsi a pugno e aggiunse: «Abbiamo bisogno di una mano, una mano esperta.»  
Peter gli batté una mano sul ginocchio. «L'avrete. Non lascerò di certo il mio nipotino e i suoi amichetti in difficoltà.» Peter appoggiò la schiena all'indietro contro lo schienale del divano e incrociò le mani dietro il collo, in una posizione rilassata. «Raccontami ogni cosa, vedrò cosa posso fare.»

*******

La casa della famiglia di Derek non era cambiata dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Erano trascorsi mesi, ma vi era sempre presente un'atmosfera cupa, triste.  
Quella casa aveva visto morire molta gente, quasi una famiglia intera, e ne avrebbe portato i segni per sempre. Forse sarebbe stato il caso di buttarla giù e allontanarsi da quel posto senza voltarsi indietro.  
«Che cosa stai guardando?» gli chiese Scott, raggiungendolo.  
Stiles si riscosse. «Nulla, entriamo.»  
La sera precedente, Sam aveva telefonato a Scott chiedendogli un incontro per quel mattino, approfittando del fatto che era il fine settimana e non dovevano frequentare la scuola. Sembrava che i due fossero d'accordo sul fatto che, per il bene comune, era preferibile mettere da parte le divergenze e allearsi, senza più segreti. Stiles non era sicuro di quanto sarebbe durata.  
Anche Allison li raggiunse, la quale aveva ritenuto più prudente portarsi dietro l'arco e la faretra. Stiles, invece, aveva preferito affidarsi alla sua mazza da baseball, che, non bisognava dimenticare, aveva salvato la vita praticamente a tutti, una volta.  
L'intento era stipulare una tregua, ma questo non significava che si sarebbero presentati indifesi. Avrebbe potuto scommettere che Dean e Sam non l'avrebbero fatto.  
Derek uscì fuori da casa sua e li guardò sorpreso. «Che cosa fate qui? È successo qualcos'altro?»  
«No, ma Dean e Sam stanno per arrivare» spiegò Stiles.  
Se possibile, Derek apparve ancora più sorpreso. Non che generalmente fosse molto espressivo, visto che aveva perennemente stampata in faccia un'espressione truce, ma per i suoi standard era molto. «Che intendi con “stanno per arrivare”?»  
«Abbiamo stipulato un accordo. Un accordo di _pace_.» Scott si prese la briga di sottolineare la parola “pace”, come se ai presenti non fosse ben chiaro il significato.   
«Siamo qui, con “qui” che va inteso come “a casa tua”, perché vorremmo utilizzarla come covo. Ah, no, com'era? Luogo neutrale.» A Stiles ancora sfuggiva cosa ci fosse di neutrale in una casa di un lupo mannaro in cui erano morte otto persone, ma non era lui a decidere, evidentemente. Un luogo pubblico, in cui nessuno poteva attaccare nessuno non sarebbe stato meglio?  
Derek atterrò sul terreno, facendo un balzo atletico dalla cima degli scalini della veranda, e Stiles quasi sbuffò, guardandolo. Insomma, era troppo facile se si possedevano i sensi dopati di soprannaturale.  
«Pensavo avessimo deciso che era meglio stare alla larga da loro.» La frase di Derek era rivolta a Scott, ma gli occhi erano fissi su di lui.  
Stiles scrollò le spalle, lavandosi le mani da ogni responsabilità.  
«Faremo attenzione, non siamo indifesi» disse Allison, mentre si aggiustava il suo mortale arco sulla spalla e la punta delle frecce parve quasi brillare alla luce del sole. Quella ragazza metteva davvero paura, quando voleva.   
«No, ma forse molto stupidi» replicò Derek, che non era mai stato fan del team Allison, tantomeno ora che sospettavano di lei.  
«Non litighiamo, dobbiamo restare uniti.» Uno dei motivi per cui il branco di Scott funzionava, almeno fino a quel momento, era che lui credeva nell'unione del branco, nell'amicizia, e riusciva ad ottenerli entrambi, mentre c'era troppo conflitto in Derek, c'erano cose che doveva capire di sé lui stesso.  
«Venite» disse Derek, facendo loro strada, anche se la conoscevano tutti alla perfezione.  
Stiles accelerò il passo e si mise al fianco di Derek. «Nessuna notizia di Isaac?» chiese quest'ultimo.  
«No, né sua, né del rapitore. Vuole logorarci i nervi e attaccare quando saremo più in difficoltà.» E forse ci stava riuscendo.  
Entrarono in casa e si sedettero ad aspettare che anche Dean e Sam arrivassero.  
«Aiden ed Ethan? Fanno ancora parte del branco?» chiese Derek, cambiando argomento.  
Stiles lo vide incupirsi, mentre glielo chiedeva. Aiden ed Ethan avevano avuto un ruolo nella morte di Boyd, non era qualcosa che fosse possibile mettere da parte e Stiles ancora ricordava gli occhi lucidi di Derek, mentre era inginocchiato al fianco del cadavere. Non l'aveva mai visto così vulnerabile ed era stato un brutto momento, un'altra cosa che Derek non si sarebbe perdonato.  
«Stanno cercando Isaac, cercano tracce.» Scott aveva pensato sarebbe stato preferibile che i due gemelli non avessero troppo a che fare con Derek, per quanto possibile, e Stiles si era trovato d'accordo.  
Derek annuì e parve rilassarsi almeno un po'.  
«Stanno arrivando» disse Scott, comparendo nella stanza. Era rimasto fuori insieme a Allison ad aspettare.  
Stiles fece un respiro profondo. Bene, sperava che Dean e Sam fossero di umore più caritatevole di quanto fossero mai stati Gerard o sua figlia Kate o sua nuora Victoria. Che famiglia gli Argent. Forse anche quello poteva essere preso come un segno che Allison era l'arciere e stavano cercando qualcuno che era già lì con loro e che conosceva ogni dettaglio dei loro piani.  
Strinse la presa intorno alla mazza da baseball.  
«Credi che quella sia necessaria?» chiese Derek, indicandola.  
Stiles sbuffò. «L'ho già detto anche a Scott, non ho i denti lunghi, io. Voi avete gli artigli, Allison le frecce e io questa.»  
Derek fece un sorrisetto e si avviò per incontrare Dean e Sam.  
Avevano stipulato una tregua, forse sarebbe stato il caso di mostrarsi amichevoli. Poggiò la mazza sul pavimento e si diresse anche lui verso l'esterno.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Siamo arrivati all'ottavo capitolo. Mi sembra ieri che avevo appena cominciato a postare e sono già a metà.   
>  Questa volta, c'è una grande passo verso la "trama del motel", come la chiamavo mentre la ideavo e scrivevo. Ho anche chiamato il pappagallo della proprietaria del motel (giuro che entro la fine della storia scoprirete come si chiama la donna) Katniss, perché mi divertiva strizzare l'occhio a Hunger Games. L'avevo già fatto con Peeta, perché non con Katniss? XD In effetti, c'è poco da ridere. Dean e Sam avranno un molto da fare anche qui.  
> Per quanto riguarda il resto... Derek chiede aiuto a Peter e quest'ultimo accetto.  
> Infine, Dean, ma diciamo anche tutti i personaggi, si rassegnano ad una tregua, perché Isaac è in pericolo e non è tempo di battibeccare, ma di agire.  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Grande scoperta nel caso, Peter si rende utile e confronto civile tra Dean, Derek e Peter.   
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	9. 9° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  Personaggi: da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
> da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 9/16 (2214 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Ogni volta che entrava in quella casa, qualsiasi motel che avesse mai frequentato gli sembrava improvvisamente un hotel di lusso.  
Non conosceva la storia del lupo mannaro che ci abitava, né ci teneva a conoscerla, ma quali motivi potevano spingere qualcuno a vivere in un posto del genere?  
Era come se si stesse punendo per qualcosa o non riuscisse a dimenticare il passato. Era una cosa che poteva capire, in qualche modo.  
Dean aprì la porta, che non era chiusa a chiave, e attraversò l'ingresso, seguito più lentamente da Sam, il quale consultava una cartina. La casa era silenziosa, Derek doveva essere assente.  
Ormai conoscevano bene quella catapecchia e si comportavano un po' come se fosse casa loro.  
Erano trascorsi quattro giorni da quando avevano stretto un'alleanza con il branco di Scott e da allora passavano spesso da quel luogo, per aggiornarsi a vicenda delle nuove scoperte.  
Non c'erano stati nuovi omicidi o attacchi di qualsiasi genere da parte del lupo mannaro o del cacciatore, erano stati giorni tranquilli, quasi noiosi. Dean avrebbe voluto un po' d'azione e riuscire a chiudere in fretta quella storia, ma sembrava non fosse possibile, visto che non avevano scoperto nulla di utile.  
L'assassino era un lupo mannaro? D'accordo, ma nemmeno i loro aiutanti con le zanne si rivelavano utili, con le loro doti, visto che non riuscivano a sentire l'odore.  
 _“Perché è un Alpha”_ , aveva spiegato Scott. Sembrava che a Beacon Hills gli Alpha potessero nascondere il loro odore e apparire come innocui umani. Ecco, anche questa cosa di specie diverse stava complicando il loro lavoro.  
Non erano preparati per questo, lui e Sam avevano conoscenze diverse.  
Sam posò la cartina sul tavolo, prese un pennarello rosso e fece dei cerchi su alcuni punti della mappa.  
«Gli attacchi sono avvenuti in questi punti» disse, indicando quattro punti della mappa: la scuola, il cortile della scuola, un vicolo e fuori dallo studio del veterinario. Poi segnò dove abitavano le vittime o le famiglie delle stesse e dove Isaac era stato rapito.  
«Punti in comune?» chiese Dean, piegandosi anche lui sulla mappa.  
«Nemmeno uno» replicò Sam, quasi spazientito. «Lo sai.»  
«Ci deve essere. Gli assassini compiono sempre un passo falso, qualcosa ci è sfuggito.»  
«Aspetta!» esclamò Sam. «La scuola!»  
«Era proprio un bel posto, un volta, per le cheerleader.» Era Sam il genio della famiglia, lui non andava altrettanto bene e aveva sempre arrancato. Non gli interessava studiare, non faceva per lui. Doveva pensare a Sammy, a diventare un bravo cacciatore come suo padre, non aveva mai avuto tempo per la scuola. Non che gli interessasse averne.  
“Sì, Dean, ora piantala di fare il coglione.” Ecco, non aveva bisogno che Sam parlasse, per sapere cosa stesse pensando. Era lampante come il sole, comunque.  
«Il biglietto che è stato trovato nell'armadietto di Allison. Lo ricordi? Come ci sarà finito lì?»  
Pensare alla scuola doveva avergli dato alla testa, a Sam. Ora si divertiva a fargli domande nemmeno fosse un professore e lui un alunno. «Non lo so, un altro studente, un professore?»  
«Sicuramente qualcuno che ne ha accesso. Uno che può passare inosservato.»  
«E questo come può aiutarci? In una scuola ci sono centinaia di studenti, decine d'insegnanti, bidelli... persone!»  
«Potremo fare una ricerca. Vedere chi a scuola ha a che fare con questa storia e chiedere ai ragazzi se sanno qualcosa.»  
Dean fece una smorfia. «Sarà un lavoro lunghissimo...» si lamentò. Aveva bisogno di una birra, non poteva affrontare un simile lavoro senza nemmeno una goccia d'alcool in corpo.  
«Chiederò allo sceriffo di avere accesso all'incartamento scolastico. Tu parla con i ragazzi.»  
Era primo pomeriggio e Scott e Stiles sarebbero venuti senz'altro lì, a casa di Derek. Soprattutto Stiles, gli sembrava fosse sempre intorno, come una calamita.  
Per quanto riguardava lo sceriffo, con lui continuavano la sceneggiata degli agenti dell'F.B.I., visto che Stiles non voleva che suo padre avesse a che fare con loro come cacciatori o l'assassino che attaccava il branco di Scott. Stiles era certo che, se avesse saputo, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo lontano dall'azione e lasciar fare _agli adulti_. Si proteggevano l'un l'altro, lo sceriffo e suo figlio avevano proprio un bel rapporto.  
«Va bene» assentì. Sammy era più bravo di lui a spingere gli altri a fare quello che voleva. Non che fosse più carismatico, ma gli occhi da cucciolo innocente aiutavano molto a spingere le persone a fidarsi di lui.  
Dean si avvicinò al sacchetto che aveva portato, che conteneva un paio di hamburger incartati e qualche birra. Ne prese una e la indicò mentre parlava: «Già che vai, compra qualcuna di queste, che sono quasi finite.» Posò la birra sul tavolo e l'aprì con il cavatappi.  
Sam annuì e Dean gli lanciò le chiavi dell'Impala, che l'altro acchiappò al volo con una mano.  
«Trattala bene» si raccomandò, pensando che stava abbandonando la sua piccola, anche se solo per qualche ora.  
Riportò l'attenzione sulla cartina. Se non avesse funzionato neanche quel metodo per trovare il o i colpevoli, cosa avrebbero potuto fare? Avrebbero finito per fare irruzione in ogni casa di Beacon Hills per trovare il ragazzo scomparso? Sarebbe stato un bello spettacolo!  
Sentì dei rumori all'esterno e sollevò il capo. Sam stava parlando con qualcuno.  
Pensò che fossero arrivati i ragazzi, ma, poco dopo, Derek entrò in casa. Si era tolto la giacca di pelle a causa dell'elevata temperatura esterna e l'aveva posata su un braccio, mentre con l'estremità dell'altro sosteneva un sacchetto, forse proveniente da un supermercato. Aveva la faccia scura, ma, in realtà, non che l'avesse visto sorridere così spesso, e lo fissava con diffidenza.  
Derek era un lupo mannaro, sarebbe dovuto essere lui ad essere diffidente! Ricambiò l'occhiata e bevve un sorso di birra.  
Se fosse risultato che aveva avuto ragione e _non_ c'era da fidarsi di nessuna specie di lupi mannari, nemmeno di quella più innocente, non sarebbe stato piacevole vedersi staccare la testa dal collo a favore di un' _alleanza_. Oh, ma avrebbe portato il bastardo con sé, a colpi di Colt o qualsiasi arma gli fosse capitata in mano.  
«Novità?» chiese, evitando di concentrarsi su quale sarebbe potuto essere il modo più veloce e semplice per uccidere un lupo mannaro che non poteva morire come un uomo qualsiasi.  
Derek chinò il capo. «No.»  
«Nemmeno noi, ma forse abbiamo una pista.»  
Derek si appoggiò sul bordo del tavolo, vicino alla cartina, ma a debita distanza da lui. «Sam me l'ha accennato. Avete pensato alla scuola, a chi avrebbe potuto accedervi in pieno giorno per lasciare il biglietto.»  
Dean trovava irritante l'apatia di Derek. Aveva sentito dire dai ragazzi che Derek era tornato per loro, per dare una mano, perché ci teneva, ma in quel momento non sembrava proprio. «Dobbiamo trovare Isaac, presto. Potrebbe già essere morto» disse brutalmente.  
«Lo so.» Derek strinse un pugno tanto forte da rendere le nocchie bianche. Era come un leone in gabbia, pensò Dean, ed era fin troppo ironico anche per lui.  
«Troveremo lui e il licantropo.» Non specificò che avrebbero riportato Isaac a casa vivo, era una promessa che non poteva fare. Erano trascorsi dei giorni e ogni minuto era una speranza in meno. Il suo lavoro, la sua _intera esistenza_ , era caratterizzata dalle vite che salvava ogni giorno, ma a volte non arrivava in tempo.  
Dean si sedette di fianco a Derek, sul bordo del tavolo. «Ne vuoi?» chiese, porgendogli una bottiglia di birra, la penultima rimasta nel sacchetto. «Sei l'unico in mezzo a questo branco di mocciosi che può bere.»  
«No.»  
«Come vuoi» disse Dean, portandosi alla bocca la sua bottiglia e posando quella che aveva offerto all'altro sul tavolo, alle sue spalle.   
«A noi l'alcool non fa nessun effetto» spiegò Derek dopo un po', distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
«Davvero?» Dean era senza parole. Lui usava l'alcool per tirare avanti, anche se doveva ammettere che nemmeno lui provava più il senso di oblio, quando lo assumeva. «Che situazione di merda!» esclamò, ma l'altro non sembrò trovare divertente la sua battuta. Ehi, lui era divertente! Se Derek non capiva, non era un problema suo.  
Dean girò su se stesso e sporse la cartina in direzione di Derek. «Ti fa venire in mente qualcosa?»  
Derek appoggiò le mani sulla superficie di legno e si piegò in avanti per prestarle attenzione. «Sembra girare tutto intorno alla scuola, ma forse è solo perché Scott è l'obiettivo ed è uno studente.» Si voltò a guardarlo. «Ci avete pensato anche voi.»  
«E voi conoscete meglio il posto. Speravo in qualcosa di più.» Un'idea convincente, magari. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio. Di solito a quell'ora Scott e Stiles si erano già fatti vedere, spesso accompagnati anche da Allison. Sarebbe dovuto andare con suo fratello, anche se si trattava di recuperare una semplice documentazione. «I ragazzi non arrivano, oggi?»  
«Non lo so. Come faccio a saperlo?» Improvvisamente sollevò il capo e voltò la testa in direzione della porta.  
Anche Dean seguì il suo movimento e portò la mano dietro la schiena, in direzione della pistola che nascondeva. Con le sue orecchie _bioniche_ , il lupo mannaro poteva aver sentito qualsiasi cosa, anche un pericolo.  
«Forse perché ti girano sempre intorno, soprattutto quello più sveglio. Devo dire che Scott mi sorprende sempre di più, ultimamente. È passato dal ragazzo che avevo morso quasi per sbaglio ad un _True Alpha_. Sono un po' geloso» disse una voce maschile.  
Anche se non l'aveva ancora estratta, Dean intensificò la presa intorno alla pistola. Era la prima volta praticamente, da quando era cominciata quella storia, che aveva a che fare con un adulto. Non era certo che fosse una svolta positiva. A prima vista, il nuovo arrivato sembrava un uomo comune, più o meno della sua età, in forma e anche affascinante, se non fosse stato per lo sguardo; aveva un non so ché di malvagio, non c'erano termini migliori per definirlo. Uno sguardo che aveva visto fin troppe volte e che avevano puntato tutte ad un'unica conclusione: lui che premeva il grilletto.  
Frenò l'istinto che gli suggeriva di sparare, prima voleva almeno scoprire chi era. _Cos'era_ , ci era già arrivato da solo.  
«Chi è? E cosa vuol dire che ha morso Scott?» chiese a Derek. Poi ricordò le strane parole che aveva pronunciato. « _True Alpha_?» Non aveva mai sentito nulla del genere.  
L'uomo sogghignò. «Storia lunga, cacciatore. Sicuro di volerla sentire?» Era arrogante, ma a Dean non era sfuggito che continuasse a tenersi ad un passo dalla porta, a debita distanza da lui. «Sono qui in pace, per aiutare mio nipote e i suoi compagni di merenda. Mi chiamo Peter Hale.»  
«È tuo zio?!» replicò sorpreso, continuando a rivolgersi a Derek.  
Derek annuì. «Sì» disse e non sembrava contento della cosa.  
«Troppo giovane, troppo bello, lo so. E con del senso dell'umorismo in più, non che ci volesse molto.» Peter incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò con sguardo truce. «Lasceresti andare la presa intorno a quella pistola? Mi rendi nervoso.»  
Dean sorrise e la estrasse con fare provocatorio, giocherellandoci. «Attento a non fartela addosso dalla paura.»  
«Cos'hai scoperto?» chiese Derek a Peter, interrompendo il loro scambio.  
«Credo di aver scovato il vostro arciere.»  
Poteva non fidarsi, ma ogni possibile aiuto utile era il benvenuto.  
«Chi è?» chiese Derek, togliendogli le parole di bocca.  
«Indovinate chi lavora come bidella alla Beacon High School, che ha anche un passato da cacciatore?»  
Dean rimase sorpreso. Come poteva lui saperlo? Poi, ricordò la morte del cacciatore, amico di suo padre. Effettivamente, lei conosceva le tecniche di caccia e lavorava dov'erano avvenuti gli attacchi. Sarebbe stato così facile. «Annette, la figlia di Timothy.»  
«Proprio lei.»  
Dean era rimasto deluso dal genere umano più volte, ma rimase male nel sapere che una donna così tranquilla, con tre figli a carico si abbassasse ad ammazzare persone, addirittura il suo stesso padre. Era sbagliato, non bisognava mai toccare la propria famiglia.  
«Come hai fatto a saperlo?»  
«Lavora anche nel mio palazzo. Per arrotondare. Mentre le proponevo un galante invito a pranzo, ho scoperto che lavora anche a scuola. E sapevo già che era figlia di un cacciatore, visto che mi informo sempre sui possibili nemici che arrivano in città.» Fece una smorfia teatrale. «Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che mi sarei trovato di fronte un'assassina?»  
Sembrava avere una risposta per tutto, Dean lo trovava sospetto.  
«Annette, chi?» chiese Derek, a cui mancavano gli elementi per arrivare alla verità.  
«Ora non importa, andiamo.»  
«Senza un piano?» chiese Derek, contrariato.  
Dean scrollò le spalle. Non aveva bisogno di un piano, doveva agire. Si avviò verso l'uscita, facendo per tirare fuori le chiavi della sua macchina, prima di ricordarsi che l'aveva presa Sam. Avrebbe dovuto utilizzare quella di Derek.  
«Ve ne andate così, senza nemmeno un grazie?» chiese Peter ironico, spostandosi dall'arcata della porta.  
«Ringrazia che non ti abbia sparato, uomo lupo.» Almeno per ora. Si disse che avrebbe potuto cambiare idea in ogni momento. Uhm, forse si stava addolcendo o si sta rammollendo.  
«Spero riusciate a catturare il cattivo!» si augurò Peter, mentre loro lasciavano la casa degli Hale.  
«Prendiamo la tua macchina» disse Dean con autorità. La guardò con malcelato disgusto. Era un bel modello, ma poteva sognarsi di raggiungere il livello della sua adorata Baby. Non ne esisteva un'altra come lei.  
Istintivamente, si diresse verso il lato del guidatore, ma l'occhiata che gli rivolse Derek lo convinse a desistere. Era strano non essere lui il guidatore, anche quando viaggiava per lunghe distanza con Sam era abituato ad essere lui quello più spesso al volante. Quasi sempre.  
«Spero che tuo zio non ci abbia raccontato balle.»  
«Sono stato io a chiedergli aiuto, forse ha davvero trovato la pista giusta.» Mise in moto l'auto. «Dove abita Annette?»  
Dean gli diede le indicazioni. Se Annette si fosse rivelata il loro cacciatore, sarebbe stato un bel passo avanti. Era proprio curioso di sapere cosa avrebbero scoperto.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Salve a tutti! Capitolo un po' più breve, ma spero vi sia piaciuto. Mi dispiace di non aver inserito Stiles (nel prossimo ritorna, giuro), ma mi auguro che la presenza di Peter sia stata comunque interessante.  
>  Si è scoperto chi è l'arciere e spero abbiate apprezzato le varie interazioni.  
> Scrivere di Peter è sempre molto divertente. Tornerà di nuovo, ovviamente!  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Sam &Stiles, Derek&Dean e un po' di Sterek!  
> Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	10. 10° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 10/16 (2490 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

La stazione di polizia era più esagitata del solito. Succedeva sempre quando avveniva un fatto grave e peggiorava se la situazione degenerava.  
Stiles non era certo di cosa fosse accaduto, ma, da quel poco che era riuscito ad origliare, non poteva essere nulla meno di un omicidio.  
Beacon Hills era una città piccola e prima che Scott fosse stato trasformato in un licantropo, i casi non erano stati molto diversi da un furto in un negozio o un gatto sulla cima di un albero. Non scherzava, era avvenuto davvero. Il pomeriggio più mal utilizzato della sua vita. Il luogo dove vivevano era talmente noioso che, per certi versi, si era quasi emozionato sentendo di un cadavere diviso in due parti, certo, prima di scoprire che fosse la sorella maggiore di Derek e tutta la storia che c'era dietro.  
L'omicidio quindi, almeno secondo lui, aveva una discreta possibilità di avere a che fare con il branco.  
A Scott non sarebbe stato contento di saperlo, era stato piacevole il periodo di pace successivo al Darach.  
Stiles si avvicinò al bancone e appoggiò il peso contro la superficie liscia. Si sporse in avanti, sorridendo all'agente di fronte a lui, che aveva tutta l'aria di non essere sorpreso di vederlo.  
«Stiles, sei qui per vedere tuo padre?» chiese l'uomo, speranzoso.  
Non rientrava nelle sue priorità al momento, in verità. «Non è necessario. Mi sembra molto impegnato e volevo solo sapere se sarà a casa per cena.» La testa gli suggerì che la scusa non reggeva, perché avrebbe potuto telefonare per informarsi senza presentarsi direttamente in centrale. «È successo qualcosa di grave?» chiese con finta innocenza.  
L'agente sospirò, sconfitto. Se pensava che non sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi di lui prima di aver cantato, aveva ragione. «Hanno trovato un altro corpo.»  
Stiles strinse le labbra. Lo immaginava, ma non era contento dell'effettiva conferma.  
«Chi?»  
«Donna bianca, bionda, sui trent'anni. Nessun tentativo d'effrazione...» cominciò a snocciolare l'agente con tono meccanico di chi aveva spesso conversazioni del genere.  
Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia. «Lo o la conosceva» dedusse.  
«Stiles!» esclamò la voce di suo padre.  
Lui venne colto talmente di sorpresa che saltò all'indietro di scatto, urtò il contenitore di penne, facendolo cadere e rovesciare il suo contenuto.  
«Merda» borbottò, voltandosi verso suo padre. «Ehi, papà!» Sollevò una mano in segno di saluto e lo raggiunse dopo essersi congedato dall'agente.  
L'espressione di suo padre era un po' minacciosa e un po' esasperata. «Cosa fai qui?»  
Stiles si spremette il cervello alla ricerca di una scusa plausibile e si rammaricò di non averci pensato prima. _“Ehi, papà, ti ho portato la cena”_ , ma non aveva nulla con sé, a parte un pacchetto di caramelle mezzo consumato, che non credeva sarebbe andato bene.  
Un momento! Avrebbe potuto dire che era lì a sporgere denuncia per qualcosa, avrebbe improvvisato. «Senti, papà...»  
«Sai che non posso parlarti del caso, non al mio figlio adolescente.»  
«Ho sentito che è stata ritrovata una donna, ha qualcosa a che fare con i precedenti omicidi?» replicò Stiles, ignorando l'ammonimento. Aveva trascorso tutta la sua vita in mezzo ai casi, a maggior ragione negli ultimi anni, quando suo padre era stato promosso da vice-sceriffo a sceriffo.  
«Bill non avrebbe dovuto raccontartelo.»  
«Non si tratta di notizie segrete, prima o poi un giornalista riporterà la notizia sul giornale.»  
«Sì, e, _prima o poi_ , come tutti i civili leggerai la suddetta notizia su quel dannato giornale.»  
Stiles si trattenne dal replicare che lui e gli altri avevano già una pista e che lui avrebbe potuto aiutare davvero, voleva solo essere ascoltato, ma suo padre era già preoccupato dello stretto legame che aveva con il soprannaturale, non poteva spingersi tanto oltre.  
Il bussare alla porta li distrasse dalla loro conversazione.  
Suo padre gli rivolse un'altra occhiata dura e implacabile prima di esclamare: «Avanti!»  
Stiles s'indispettì e incrociò le braccia al petto, ma si cucì la lingua. Questa volta non avrebbe detto nulla sul fatto che sua madre lo avrebbe ascoltato, se ci fosse stata.  
Era accaduto una sola volta che perdesse la calma fino al punto di dire qualcosa di simile e non sarebbe successo mai più. Era consapevole di come avesse ferito suo padre e Stiles era davvero pentito. Se non avesse potuto ottenere le informazioni direttamente da lui, avrebbe trovato un'altra risorsa.  
La porta si aprì e, fermo sulla soglia, c'era l'agente Bill.  
«C'è l'agente Stiles per lei, signore.» Bill si mosse sul posto, a disagio. «Gli dico di aspettare?» chiese e li squadrò.  
Stiles riconobbe immediatamente il nome falso che Sam usava a Beacon Hills, per muoversi insieme a suo fratello nell'ambiente di polizia.  
Suo padre scosse la testa. «No, fallo entrare.» Si rivolse a lui. «Noi due abbiamo finito.»  
Stiles fece una smorfia e si avviò verso la porta con passo arrabbiato.  
Appena incrociò Sam, fece un segno con la mano ad indicare che dopo avrebbero parlato. Sam annuì e andò da suo padre, mentre lui proseguì in direzione opposta, deciso ad aspettarlo fuori, vicino alla Chevy Impala.  
Sam lo fece attendere per quindici o venti minuti circa; mentre lasciava la centrale, stringeva tra le mani un blocchetto e lo consultava.  
«Fingete di essere agenti del F.B.I. e guidate una Chevy Impala, non vi succede mai che qualcuno si insospettisca?» fu la prima cosa che chiese a Sam, quando lo raggiunse.  
Sam si strinse nelle spalle e abbozzò un sorriso. «Qualche volta, ma finora ce la siamo sempre cavata.»  
Stiles non indagò oltre, perché gli pareva indelicato chiedere. A prima vista, sembrava che Dean e Sam potessero contare solo l'uno sull'altro e pensò che la loro vita dovesse essere molto dura e triste. Come famiglia, a Stiles era rimasto solo suo padre, ma aveva anche Scott, che era come un fratello per lui, tanti altri amici e una casa, qualcosa che lo facesse sentire al sicuro.  
«Che cosa ti ha detto mio padre?» chiese invece, cambiando argomento. «Perché eri andato da lui?»  
Sam scosse il capo. «Ora non ha più importanza. Mi ha telefonato Dean, poco fa, ha scoperto chi è l'arciere e poi è stato scoperto un altro cadavere.»  
«Vengo con te.» Non voleva perdersi assolutamente qualcosa di così importante.  
Sam lo fissò, poi annuì. «D'accordo, sali.»  
I due presero posto a bordo della Chevy Impala e l'auto venne messa in moto.  
«Dove stiamo andando, dall'arciere o dal cadavere?»  
«Entrambi.»

*******

La Camaro era stata parcheggiata al riparo, nascosta alla vista dalle finestre di Annette.  
Derek osservava Dean scambiarsi qualche parola con suo fratello Sam, al telefono, poi questi riattaccò e si girò verso di lui. «Sam ha detto...»  
«Ho sentito» replicò solo Derek, indicandosi con un dito l'orecchio destro.  
«Oh, giusto! Non sono abituato a frequentare lupi mannari, di solito li uccido e basta.»  
Derek non si scompose, era abituato a quella litania, aveva conosciuto molti cacciatori e, soprattutto, Dean sembrava tenerti a rimarcare in continuazione il concetto.  
 _Io cacciatore, tu lupo; io vivo, tu morto._  
Dalla telefonata, Derek aveva appreso che la donna che stavano cercando non era più solo il fantomatico cacciatore, ma era anche morta. Era stata ritrovata a metà mattinata, da un'amica della vittima che era passata a prenderla per uscire insieme.  
Appena era stato scoperto il fatto, i figli della vittima erano stati prelevati da scuola e portati da una zia da parte di padre. Erano rimasti completamente soli adesso e lui poteva immaginare benissimo cosa stessero provando.  
Il cadavere, ritrovato con tre frecce confiscate nel petto, era stato rimosso dalla polizia per essere sottoposto ad autopsia e la casa messa sotto sequestro, non che questo contasse molto per loro.  
«Ora cosa facciamo, aspettiamo Sam?»  
Dean lo guardò con un sorriso ironico e, senza una parola, si precipitò fuori dalla macchina.  
Derek lo seguì. «Potrebbero esserci dei poliziotti di guardia.» Era già stato arrestato una volta da uomo innocente e non voleva ripetere l'esperienza.  
«Probabile, ma non importa.» Da una tasca della giaccia tirò fuori il tesserino falso dell'F.B.I. e glielo mostrò.  
«Oh, certo, molto utile» replicò Derek con un ringhio sommesso. «E io?»  
Dean sorrise. «Potresti trasformarti in una versione lupesca del commissario Rex!»  
C'era ancora qualcuno che trovava divertenti le battute sui cani? Non pensava l'avrebbe mai detto, ma, a confronto, Stiles almeno era decisamente più creativo.  
Appena si avvicinarono in prossimità dell'abitazione di Annette poté notare un nastro avvolgere l'intera proprietà e un paio di persone in divisa di guardia alla porta, ad indicare che in quella casa era stato commesso un delitto.  
«È con me» disse Dean ai due, con tono serio e professionale, sorprendendolo. Estrasse di nuovo il distintivo e gli agenti permisero ad entrambi d'entrare.  
Il delitto era avvenuto in soggiorno, poteva capirlo dal semplice odore che emanava, anche se non c'era più nessun corpo.  
Nella stanza erano anche evidenti segni di colluttazione, vetri della credenza rotti, sedie del tavole spostate o rovesciate sul pavimento. Il divano era ribaltato e il tappetto era scomposto, in quanto formava delle pieghe a onda che potevano far inciampare qualcuno.  
«Sembra sia passata una mandria di bufali» commentò Dean e Derek non poté che essere d'accordo. Una devastazione tale non poteva essere opera solo di due umani.  
Dean cominciò a girare per la stanza, alla ricerca di qualcosa. Lui immaginò che fosse qualcosa che un agente qualunque non avrebbe mai pensato di dover trovare.  
«Quando avrete risolto il caso, cosa farete?» chiese Derek dopo un po', mentre osservava Dean muoversi frustrato per la stanza. Chi aveva ucciso Annette aveva fatto un lavoro pulito, senza lasciare nessun dettaglio. Già da un po' si erano convinti che il lupo mannaro in questione dovesse essere un Alpha, in quanto non lasciava alcun odore al suo passaggio, ma diventava sempre più una conferma.  
Aveva posto quella domanda a Dean perché due nemici che si univano per contrastare un nemico comune non li rendeva due amici. Quando l'alleanza si sarebbe sciolta, cosa sarebbe successo?  
«Quello che facciamo sempre, ci rimetteremo in marcia verso un nuovo caso.»  
«Non ti credo» replicò Derek. L'ultima volta che si era fidato di un cacciatore questi gli aveva distrutto la vita, perché avrebbe dovuto pensare il contrario? «E prima di questo?»  
«Che cosa mi stai chiedendo, se appena ucciso il mostro vi tenderemo un agguato e faremo una strage? Forse, se ce ne darete motivo.»  
«La maggior parte della nostra specie non uccide gli esseri umani, esattamente come non lo fate voi.»  
«Almeno noi non abbiamo istinti animaleschi» replicò Dean, con una smorfia.  
Derek non era d'accordo, gli umani potevano essere anche peggio.  
«In ogni caso...» continuò l'altro. «Nemmeno noi siamo assassini senza cuore o dei traditori. Abbiamo stipulato un'alleanza e la rispetteremo. Dovrai fidarti della mia parola, però.» Fino a quel momento Dean era stato di spalle, prestando attenzione a dove si trovavano, piuttosto che a lui. «Piuttosto, tu... non eri in città quando è avvenuto tutto questo, non è vero?»  
Non gli piaceva quel cambiò di discorso, che lo prese in contropiede. «No, mi ero trasferito.»  
«Sì, Scott me l'ha detto. Sei tornato per i tuoi amici?»  
 _Non siamo amici, non ho amici, non ne voglio_ , fu la prima risposta che gli venne in mente, improvvisa e senza pensare, ma ci ripensò. Non era una risposta sincera, la realtà era diversa ed era quasi una sorpresa per lui stesso. Era stato lontano da tutto e tutti per molto tempo, non era nemmeno sicuro di meritarlo, ma aveva degli amici, qualcuno a cui tenere e proteggere al di là di famiglia e branco.  
Dean sollevò una mano, come per impedirgli di parlare. «Senti, è qualcosa che posso capire. La famiglia è più importante di tutto, ma non finisce con il sangue.» Parlò in tono deciso, sincero, come non l'aveva mai visto fino a quel momento. Subito dopo, sembrò quasi arrossire e fece un passo indietro, cosa che quasi sconvolse Derek, perché Dean sembrava una persona superficiale, ma forse lo era meno di quello che voleva far credere. «Ora però smettiamola con questi discorsi e pensiamo al caso.»  
Abbandonarono la casa giusto in tempo per incrociare Stiles e Sam, che venivano dalla direzione opposta.  
Non rimase sorpreso nel vederli insieme, Stiles aveva la capacità di trovarsi spesso in quelle situazioni.  
Dopo essersi messi al corrente a vicenda delle proprie conoscenze, Dean riepilogò: «Abbiamo trovato la cacciatrice che ci ha attaccati, infatti possedeva un armamentario identico di frecce con cui ci ha colpito, ma il lupo mannaro deve aver pensato bene di liberarsi di lei.»  
«Come mai?» chiese Sam, forse più a se stesso che a loro in particolare.  
«Non era più utile o aveva deciso di mollare, o qualcosa del genere» disse Stiles.  
Dean fece un verso di stizza. «Odio questi licantropi di Beacon Hills, sono strani e non si comportano come dovrebbero.»  
«Sta giocando con noi» aggiunse Sam, pensieroso.  
«Quello che vuole è il potere di Scott, no? Vuole logorarlo, facendogli pensare di non essere adatto come Alpha» disse Derek. La stessa cosa che era successa a lui.  
Stiles lo guardò. «Gli staremo vicino, _nessuno_ si sentirà più solo nel nostro branco.»  
Derek fissò l'altro intensamente negli occhi e annuì. «Se è Scott che vuole, non dovrà fare una prima mossa contro di lui?»  
Sam scosse il capo. «No, è più semplice attaccare persone a lui vicine, continuerà così fino a che non sarà più necessario.»  
«È un vigliacco» aggiunse Dean.  
«Sa che Scott è più forte di lui, per questo non lo colpisce direttamente!» esclamò Stiles, come colpito da un'illuminazione.  
«Questo non ci aiuterà a trovarlo. Starà nascosto e colpirà nell'ombra» disse Sam. «Domani, io e Dean andremo a parlare con la testimone che ha ritrovato il corpo di Annette.»  
«L'amica.»  
I due fratelli annuirono con il capo in contemporanea e poco dopo il gruppo si divise. Sam e Dean salirono a bordo della Chevy Impala, mentre lui e Stiles rimasero lì, a pochi metri dalla casa di Annette, con quest'ultimo che lo fissava in attesa.   
Derek ricambiò l'occhiata. «Cosa?»  
«Sono arrivato con Sam, perciò...»  
«Vuoi un passaggio?» chiese, capendo subito dove l'altro voleva arrivare.  
Stiles s'illuminò. «Molto volentieri, grazie! Stai migliorando, sai, ancora un po' e sarai una persona gentile e cordiale verso il prossimo.»  
Derek rise con ironia e s'incamminò verso la Camaro, posteggiata poco più in là. «Ti lascio qui.»  
Sentì Stiles corrergli dietro. «Accidenti quanto sei permaloso! Scherzavo, okay? Scherzavo!»  
Quando i due si ritrovarono uno di fianco all'altro a bordo dell'automobile, Derek sentì come una sensazione di deja vù, viste quante volte continuava a ripetersi quella situazione.   
Mentre guidava, scacciò il pensiero e si concentrò sul lupo mannaro, godendosi il silenzio in cui Stiles sembrava essere precipitato, forse perché troppo impegnato anche lui a concentrarsi sul caso.  
Le morti continuavano ad aumentare ed era preoccupato che presto sarebbe toccato a qualcuno di loro vicino. Quanto sarebbe passato prima che l'Alpha approfittasse di una momento di distrazione per uccidere uno del branco? Era riuscito a rapire Isaac senza troppe difficoltà, considerò, sentendosi di nuovo in colpa per aver trasformato quel ragazzo in un lupo mannaro. Aveva commesso molti errori, ma stava facendo il possibile per porvi rimedio e per non perdere nessun altro.  
Derek accostò vicino alla macchina di Stiles e lo lasciò scendere. «Grazie.»  
«Stiles» lo richiamò, prima che si allontanasse troppo e non potesse sentirlo. «Stai attento. Come miglior amico di Scott tu sei il primo bersaglio ed è già successo che...»  
«Lo so, ma siamo tutti in pericolo. Stai attento anche tu.» Chiuse la portiera della Camaro e se ne andò.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Bentornati e buon lunedì!  
>  Allora, spero che le dinamiche un po' mischiate (Stiles e Sam, ma, soprattutto, Derek e Dean) vi siano piaciute.  
> Questo capitolo è forse un po' di passaggio, ma nel prossimo succederà qualcosa d'importante.  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Dean snocciola teoria, si scopre il nome della proprietaria del motel e gli Sterek rimangono soli. ;)  
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**   
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 11/16 (2346 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Uno scricchiolio persistente continuava a risuonare lungo il corridoio del motel, proprio davanti alla camera di Dean e Sam.  
Dean venne svegliato proprio da quel rumore, che gli fece immediatamente tendere l'orecchio, con circospezione.  
Aveva il sonno leggero, di chi è abituato a saltare ad ogni minimo problema. Un cacciatore addormentato era un cacciatore morto, questa era una delle prime regole della sua professione.  
Scostò le lenzuola dal corpo e si alzò in piedi, evitando di fare lui stesso troppo rumore e di farsi scoprire da qualsiasi cosa si divertisse a disturbare le sue già ridotte ore di sonno.  
Per un momento considerò il fatto che si fosse sbagliato, che non ci fosse nessun pericolo, ma non avrebbe certo corso il rischio. Inoltre, lui non si sbagliava mai... quasi.  
Lanciò uno sguardo sul fratello, ancora profondamente addormentato. Sam aveva trascorso la serata a fare ricerche sul suo portatile, per talmente tante ore che aveva rischiato di sprofondare nel sonno sulla tastiera, mentre Dean aveva fatto un giro di telefonate sulle conoscenze che avevano.  
Non erano ancora arrivati a niente e la cosa cominciava ad essere frustrante, si sentiva di nuovo come un cacciatore alle prime armi ed era assurdo dopo tutto quello con cui lui e Sammy avevano avuto a che fare.  
Prese la pistola che teneva sotto il cuscino, i proiettili con il sale e il minimo necessario per poter affrontare un mostro.  
Lui e Sam sospettavano che a uccidere il pappagallo della padrona di casa fosse stato un fantasma e avevano iniziato a ricoprire di sale i davanzali delle finestre e le fessure delle porte della loro stanza, aspettando di occuparsene appena si fosse fatto vedere.  
Al momento non era il loro problema più urgente, avevano ben altro a cui pensare.  
In quel momento, però, Dean vedeva ben volentieri una caccia tranquilla e semplice come quella di un fantasma, avrebbe fatto bene alla sua autostima, tanto maltrattata negli ultimi tempi.  
Non riusciva ad accettare che un semplice lupo mannaro fosse ancora a piede libero e che avesse causato tanti problemi sotto il suo naso.  
Aveva detto che odiava Beacon Hills, quel buco di città dove erano finiti? Perché lo _odiava_.  
Dean si avvicinò alla porta silenziosamente e abbassò la maniglia con circospezione, prima di scivolare nel corridoio, guardando velocemente in entrambe le direzioni più volte.  
La via pareva deserta e non sembrava esserci alcun fantasma lì, almeno non al momento. Inoltre, la temperatura circostante era stabile e non particolarmente fredda, non come la _morte_.  
Decise, in ogni caso, di scendere al piano inferiore, nella hall e in tutte le stanze a cui aveva accesso, per controllare meglio e magari tornarsene a letto a dormire.  
Aveva sonno, ma se non fosse stato certo che tutto fosse tranquillo non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi.  
In meno di venti minuti riuscì a controllare la hall, la sala da pranzo e la cucina con risultati nulli. Stava per rinunciare, quando sentì un rumore nella stanza posta sul retro del bancone della hall, a cui aveva rinunciato di entrare trovandola chiusa a chiave. Però, se il rumore proveniva proprio da lì dentro, non gli importava affatto di dover forzare una serratura per poter entrare.  
Il motel, benché ancora solido, era vecchio e bastarono un paio di minuti del suo intervento e della sua esperienza perché la serratura scattasse e Dean si ritrovasse all'interno della piccola stanza.  
Si guardò intorno e vide che era arredato come un ufficio, dove probabilmente era gestita la contabilità del motel. Il locale aveva una sola, grande finestra, con delle tendine spesse e scure, mentre l'arredamento era composto da un paio librerie in legno colme di volumi, una credenza e una scrivania con un sedia per i due lati più lunghi, poste sul fondo della stanza, proprio sopra un vecchio tappeto.  
Girò per la stanza, alla ricerca di qualche indizio, e il suo sguardo si fermo sulle tre fotografie delineate sulla scrivania. La prima ritraeva il nipote della proprietaria, Peeta, che sorrideva in giardino, in direzione del pappagallo, appoggiata al suo braccio e con le ali leggermente aperte; la seconda Peeta in compagnia di un uomo che gli somigliava molto e una donna con un sorriso freddo, probabilmente i suoi genitori; mentre la terza la proprietaria - non l'aveva mai vista sorridere prima! - in compagnia dell'uomo biondo della foto precedente.  
Sentì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale e sollevo lo sguardo. Vide il vetro della finestra appannato ed estrasse la pistola carica di proiettili di sale. C'era qualcuno lì e non doveva essere _umano_.  
La porta si aprì improvvisamente e apparì Sam, il quale costò quasi un mezzo infarto a Dean. Cominciò a respirare affannosamente e fissò male il fratello. «Cazzo, Sammy! Ancora un secondo e ti avrei riempito di piombo!»  
Sam non si scompose, non era la prima volta che rischiavano la vita in quel modo. «Cosa fai in piedi? Hai... sentito _qualcosa_?»  
Dean annuì e lo oltrepassò per sbirciare fuori dalla porta, verso l'ingresso. «Lo senti il freddo?» Senza attendere risposta continuò: «C'è una presenza e sospetto abbia a che fare con la famiglia che gestisce questo hotel.»  
«Peeta e sua nonna?»  
«Chi altri?»  
Mentre continuava a guardare fuori dalla porta, mosse il braccio per indicare un punto alle sue spalle. «Guarda sulla scrivania, le foto. Qui ci vivono solo la nonna e il nipote, i genitori del ragazzo dove sono?»  
Sentì Sam muoversi alle sue spalle. «Uhm, capisco cosa vuoi dire, è possibile.»  
Dean fece una smorfia. «Dammi un po' di credito, Sammy. Da quanto faccio questo lavoro? So riconoscere un caso quando lo vedo.»  
Immaginava già come potessero essere andate le cose: probabilmente la vecchia, in un momento di follia, aveva causato la morte del figlio e della nuora, ed ora i fantasmi dei suddetti perseguitavano il motel. Aveva più senso anche il fatto che fossero gli unici clienti ed era un peccato, perché si mangiava divinamente.  
Spiegò la sua teoria anche a Sam, che rise.  
 _Rise!_  
«Che c'è? Non lo trovi possibile? Torna tutto!» replicò, un po' offeso.  
Sam inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò come se sapesse ogni cosa. Odiava quell'espressione, era così irritante.  
«Mio Dio, Dean! Ma ti senti?! Non puoi imbastire una teoria basandoti su una fotografia!»  
«Tre fotografie» borbottò Dean tra i denti e incrociò le braccia.  
«Senti, sono d'accordo che sia possibile che i genitori di Peeta, se sono loro in quelle foto, potrebbero avere a che fare con il fantasma, ma dobbiamo saperne di più.»  
Non aveva bisogno di ascoltare il resto per sapere cosa Sam avrebbe detto. _"Dobbiamo fare una ricerca, Dean."_ Nella sua mente poteva anche immaginare l'intonazione che la frase avrebbe avuto.  
« _Dobbiamo fare una ricerca, Dean._ Se è come pensi, troveremo i resti dei corpi e porremo fine alla questione; ora torniamocene a dormire.»  
«E il fantasma?»  
«Ora non è qui. Il freddo?» chiese retoricamente e scostò una tendina dal vetro della finestra. «Fuori sta diluviando e il calorifero è rotto.»  
Oddio, che fosse tutto nella sua testa? «Ho sentito dei passi lungo il corridoio, prima. Sai, mentre tu dormivi.»  
«Forse la Signora Remkall è andata in bagno.»  
«Chi?» lasciandosi trascinare fuori dalla stanza e su per le scale.  
«Jacqueline Remkall, è la proprietaria del motel. Pensavi non avesse un nome anche lei?»  
Di certo non immaginava che fosse un nome dolce e musicale. «Semplicemente non sapevo come si chiamava.»  
Lui e Sam raggiunsero la loro camera ed entrarono.  
«Ci penseremo domani, buona notte» disse suo fratello, poi sbadigliò sonoramente e si rifugiò tra le coperte.  
Dean rispose con un mugugno poco convinto, si sdraiò nel letto e chiuse gli occhi.  
Eppure non si sbagliava e l'avrebbe dimostrato anche a Sam.

*******

«Sei già qui?» Derek si fermò sulla soglia del soggiorno, sorpreso di vedere Stiles già nella vecchia casa degli Hale, alle prime luci dell'alba.  
Stiles aveva spostato i pezzi di legno e i detriti che erano sul pavimento in un angolo, creandosi uno spazio vuoto sul pavimento in cui posizionare carte, volumi aperti e il proprio computer portatile. Era talmente preso dal battere sulla tastiera di quell'infernale marchingegno che non l'aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare. «Accidenti, la batteria è quasi a terra! Se solo ci fosse l'elettricità qui dentro...» stava dicendo, gesticolando animatamente – Stiles gesticolava sempre in quel modo –, poi alzò lo sguardo e finalmente lo vide. «Derek! Ma dov'eri finito? Voi licantropi avete bisogno di fare jogging di mattina presto?» Si alzò dal pavimento e preso un sacchetto di carta che emanava un buon odore, per poi porgerglielo. «Vuoi? Le ho soffiate a mio padre, stamattina, è meglio che lui stia lontano da questa roba.»  
Derek batté le palpebre meccanicamente e prese una brioche. «Non ho dormito qui» rispose, ancora un po' sorpreso.  
«Oh!» esclamò l'altro inizialmente, poi si ripeté, come se stesse immaginando chissà cosa.  
«Non dormo mai qui» disse, cercando di rimediare, anzi, di spiegarsi meglio, ma peggiorò solo la situazione.  
Stiles fece una smorfia, poi gli voltò le spalle e tornò a sedersi sul pavimento. «Va bene, ho capito, non è che voglia i dettagli!»  
Derek sbuffò e inarcò le sopracciglia, non capiva perché ci tenesse tanto a spiegare come stavano davvero le cose. «Dormo in macchina, da solo e ora chiudi la bocca!» Benché usufruisse molto della villa abbandonata, sia lui, sia il resto del branco e gli intrusi, che l'utilizzavano come quartier generale, rimanere lì, di notte, era diverso. Macabro, avrebbe detto qualcuno, ma per lui era più che altro difficile e triste, pieno di brutti ricordi.  
Ogni stanza aveva la sua storia e lui voleva evitare di rammentarla il più possibile. Era anche per questo che si era trovato quel loft, l'anno precedente, se solo fosse potuto tornare lì.  
«Risparmierò qualsiasi battuta sul fatto di dormire fuori perché ho la sensazione che mi staccheresti la testa, però...» scherzò l'altro, mentre si rialzava in piedi, come se non riuscisse a stare fermo per troppo tempo nello stesso punto.  
Una volta, Stiles non si sarebbe mai sognato di rivolgersi a lui in quel modo. Un momento, non era esatto. Lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso – in fondo, si parlava sempre di _Stiles_ –, ma, ad una sua occhiata minacciosa, avrebbe ritrattato ogni cosa. Ora, semplicemente, era _impossibile_ impedirgli di esporre la propria opinione non richiesta.  
Se qualcuno pensava che gli artigli, i denti aguzzi e l'occhiata giusta sarebbero dovuti servire, si sbagliava. Non con Stiles, non più. E forse era meglio così.   
«Non puoi davvero credere che un'automobile sia il posto adatto dove trascorrere la notte. È fredda e scomoda e pericolosa! Posso immaginare benissimo l'Alpha, mentre tu riposi tranquillamente – oh, beh, _tranquillamente_ , stiamo pur sempre parlando del grande e grosso lupo mannaro Derek, quindi è un parola grossa –, attaccarti. Saresti praticamente indifeso, è una follia!» Stiles fece un passo avanti, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui, ormai li distanziavano solo una trentina di centimetri.   
Derek era una persona tattile, perciò non faceva mai molto caso allo spazio personale e aveva notato che anche per Stiles era lo stesso, ma ultimamente si sentiva sempre più consapevole della presenza dell'altro. Non si erano visti per lungo tempo e quello a cui una volta non avrebbe fatto caso, ora era diventato evidente e scomodo, come il fatto che gli sarebbe bastato allungare un braccio per toccarlo.  
«Non ho bisogno di una casa» disse, schiarendosi la voce e riportando l'attenzione sull'argomento _"dove Derek dovrebbe o meno vivere"_ , un terreno sicuro, di cui non si sarebbe pentito in seguito.  
L'espressione di Stiles si fece seria, mentre per un momento scostava lo sguardo. «Senti, so che non sai se rimarrai qui, _dopo_ , ma non ti sto dicendo di trovarti un'abitazione, solo un posto dove stare. Anche momentaneo.»  
Derek lo fissò ancora per un attimo, poi si scostò. «Hai scoperto qualcosa riguardo il caso?»  
Stiles lo guardò male ed emise un verso di frustrazione. «È come parlare ad un muro!»   
Bofonchiando qualcosa che pareva un: _“che si arrangi! Quanto pensi che mi importi?”_ , si risedette di nuovo sul pavimento e imprecò. «Ecco, si è spento. Sarebbe il caso di attaccare la corrente, qui, sai.» Continuando a sbuffare, Stiles si allungò per prendere una manciata di fogli, che gli sventolò sotto il naso. «Annette lavorava a scuola, come già sapevamo, e in questo palazzo di lusso. Non è dove si è trasferito Peter, da quando è tornato in vita?»  
Derek annuì con il capo. «Sì, ma sapevamo anche questo. È stato lui stesso a dircelo.»  
«Ah, ho capito.» Stiles sembrava un po' deluso perché la sua scoperta non era utile. «Mattinata sprecata, allora.» Gettò uno sguardo all'orologio. «Uh, si sta facendo tardi. Devo andare a scuola.» Raccattò il computer che infilò nello zaino e se lo appoggiò sulla spalla.   
Derek seguì Stiles mentre si avviava verso la porta e poi all'esterno dell'edificio.   
«Senti, riguardo a prima...» disse Stiles, girandosi verso di lui. «Pensaci, dammi retta, per una volta.» Sorrise. «Potrei darti una mano a trovare un motel. Dovrebbe essere in un posto isolato, magari poco frequentato e ti assicuro che sarebbe il più lontano possibile da quello dove si trovano i due cacciatori.» Gli strizzò l'occhio. « _Forse_ , ma non sarebbe divertente farsi impallinare da due cacciatori nel cuore della notte.»  
E poi Derek smise di ascoltare e pensare, semplicemente ricambiò il sorriso di Stiles e lo mise a tacere. Premette le labbra su quelle dell'altro, prima piano, poi con più veemenza, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore e approfondendo il bacio.  
Sentì un tonfo e immaginò che fosse il rumore dello zaino di Stiles che cadeva sull'asfalto, perché un attimo dopo una mano si appoggiò sulla sua spalla e l'altra si strinse alla sua maglietta, per fargli avvicinare di più l'uno all'altro.   
Derek non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, non sapeva neanche cosa avrebbe significato o quali conseguenze ci sarebbe state, sapeva solo che ci aveva pensato a lungo e ora era solo stanco di farlo.   
«Oh, mio Dio!» esclamò Stiles, quando si separarono. Lo guardò con sorpresa e aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte. «Wow, cioè... io proprio non me l'aspettavo e...» cominciò a balbettare. «Niente. Devo andare. A scuola, devo andare a scuola.» Raccolse lo sguardo e si allontanò velocemente.   
Derek lo lasciò andare via senza fare nulla per fermarlo o per parlare. In realtà, ora che il momento era passato, si sentiva spaventato. Non sapeva cosa gli era preso, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto.   
Si avviò per tornare dentro casa, ma ritornò indietro dopo un paio di passi. Aveva una commissione da sbrigare. 

  
**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota:** Remkall. Il cognome non è a caso, ma è un'anagramma di Mellark (il cognome di Peeta in Hunger Games). Peeta non è proprio il Peeta di HG, ma mi piace prendere qualche riferimento.
> 
> **Nota 2:** Derek può dire tanto: “don't touch me” or something, ma la verità è che lui è il primo a toccare gli altri o buttarsi addosso a Stiles, quindi sì, penso sia una persona che non ha problemi con il contatto fisico. XD 
> 
> **Spazio Autrice:** Finalmente chi sappiamo noi si è dato una mossa!   
>  Spero che la scena (ma anche tutto il capitolo in generale) vi sia piaciuta. Per me fu un parto scriverla, credo sia il capitolo con cui ho faticato di più. Ho scritto due volte la prima scena con Dean, perché la prima volta non scorreva bene, poi nella seconda scena gli Sterek mi hanno fatto penare molto.   
> Il bacio ha una lunga storia dietro di sé. Scrissi la scena di un bacio Sterek (moooolto diversa da questa) e la misi da parte per inserirla nel momento più opportuno, ma poi, scrivendo questo capitolo, c'era talmente tanta tensione che è uscito quello che avete appena letto. Inoltre, il primo bacio avrei voluto inserirlo qualche capitolo fa (più o meno verso l'ottavo o il nono), ma non ci fu l'occasione giusta, quindi slittò fino a questo momento. Se vi state chiedendo che ne fu di quella prima scenetta già scritta... ;)  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Ci saranno due "punti di vista" speciali, diversi dal solito trio: "Dean, Derek e Stiles". Chi pensate che possano essere? Inoltre, Stiles sbrocca.   
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	12. 12° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 12/16 (3106 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Isaac spalancò gli occhi e si guardò intorno febbrilmente. Il luogo in cui si trovava era buio, piccolo e umido e solo un piccolo spiraglio di luce penetrava dall'alto, da una fessura.   
Dove si trovava?   
Per un momento rammentò il freezer dove il padre lo rinchiudeva e sentì i battiti del cuore accelerare, mentre si stringeva le ginocchia contro il petto, raggomitolandosi.  
 _Voglio uscire_ , risuonò nella sua testa. _Fatemi uscire._  
Aveva paura. Dov'erano Scott e Melissa, perché era di nuovo rinchiuso da qualche parte? Aveva sbagliato qualcosa? Doveva aver commesso un errore, per questo era rinchiuso, era in punizione.   
Il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte contro la cassa toracica, mentre il respiro si faceva affannoso e il sudore gli attaccava la maglietta al corpo.   
Chiuse gli occhi, raggomitolandosi su se stesso ancora di più, chiudendo le mani a pugno con energia e ferendosi il panno.   
Nella mente rammentò le immagini di Scott e Melissa che gli sorridevano, che lo accoglievano nella loro casa, dandogli una nuova famiglia. Scott era il suo Alpha, lui non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, lui era gentile e Isaac lo sentiva vicino come un fratello. Si concentrò sulla loro immagine, ritrovando la calma, sebbene il nervosismo di essere chiuso in un luogo buio e stretto non lo lasciasse.   
Appoggiandosi ad una colonna di legno, si alzò in piedi, esplorando il luogo in cui si trovava alla ricerca di qualche indizio. Non sapeva dove fosse, né come ci era arrivato, com'era possibile?   
Ora che era più calmo, sentiva un dolore costante alla base della nuca e si portò una mano sulla base del collo, muovendola a tentoni. C'era una piccola ferita, della quale non conversava il ricordo, però non fu difficile capire di cosa si trattasse.  
Non rammentava chi era stato a procurargliela o quando, ma sapeva che ferite del genere poteva infliggerle un lupo mannaro ad un altro per togliere ricordi o restituirli.  
Qualcuno aveva pensato bene di catturarlo e fargli dimenticare che ciò fosse avvenuto, evidentemente. Ricordava solo il cadavere ritrovato nel vicolo, l'attacco a Stiles e i cacciatori venuti da lontano.   
Per prima cosa, dove riuscire ad uscire da lì. Forse, se avesse raggiunto gli altri, avrebbe potuto ritrovare i propri ricordi e rivelare da chi era stato catturato, che doveva anche essere il lupo mannaro assassino.   
Si concentrò sullo spiraglio di luce, avvicinandosi al punto da cui proveniva e vide una botola di ferro tutta graffiata. Fece scorrere le unghie lungo i solchi e si chiese se fosse stato lui a farli. Da quanto tempo era lì, quante cose aveva dimenticato?  
Improvvisamente, sentì dei rumori, come dei passi camminare sulla botola, sopra di lui, e scattò all'indietro. Forse non avrebbe avuto bisogno di recuperare i ricordi, stava per scoprire chi l'aveva catturato.   
Sentì la serratura che chiudeva la botola scattare e il cigolio dei cardini, poi la luce lo investì. Si coprì il viso con il braccio, mentre il profumo del cibo lo investiva.   
«Sei sveglio? Peccato» disse una voce, una che conosceva. Seguì un ringhio.   
Isaac scostò il braccio e osservò l'ombra davanti a sé, ad occhi sbarrati. «Tu?!»   
L'altro gli sorrise, prima di precipitarsi verso di lui, con intenzioni bellicose.   
_Scott, aiutami._

*******

Erano cominciate a scendere gocce di pioggia da qualche minuto. Non erano ancora fitte, ma Scott lanciò un'occhiata scura in direzione del cielo.  
Correva nel bosco dall'alba, trasformato in lupo mannaro, ma in quel momento non gli importava che fossero trascorse ore da allora e che fosse giorno da un pezzo; l'eventualità di essere visto non lo sfiorava nemmeno.   
Stava seguendo una traccia. Erano alcuni giorni che setacciava la città e il bosco, alla ricerca di qualche odore che lo riconducesse a Isaac.  
Non era stato facile, all'inizio; non era ancora completamente padrone dei suoi poteri da Alpha che amplificavano ulteriormente quelli già sviluppati da lupo mannaro, perciò si era sentito disorientato.   
Non si era tirato indietro, però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo.  
Nonostante le ricerche per rintracciare l'Alpha che li perseguitava continuassero e ci fossero stati anche dei progressi, non poteva smettere di pensare al suo Beta rapito. Dov'era Isaac, come stava? Erano domande senza risposta che lo tormentavano.  
Scott sentiva di essere vicino a trovarlo sebbene la pioggia non lo stesse aiutando e confondesse gli odori.  
Si ritrovò ai piedi del Nemeton, senza quasi rendersene conto. Era la prima volta che passava di lì da quando la faccenda con il Darach era stata risolta e si fermò a guardarlo.  
Ora che sapeva cosa nascondeva, vedeva il Nemeton con occhi diversi e sentiva il potere che racchiudeva.  
Poggiò la mano sul tronco, facendola scorrere sopra gli anelli impressi nel legno come una carezza e capì che c'era qualcosa di diverso dalla volta precedente.  
L'odore di morte che impregnava quel luogo era ancora presente, ma più pronunciato, talmente forte da essere quasi fastidioso.  
Doveva essere morto qualcuno nelle vicinanze.  
Per un momento, lo sfiorò la possibilità che fosse Isaac e questo lo spaventò.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, utilizzando i suoi sensi, come Derek gli aveva insegnato l'anno precedente, per scoprire qualche dettaglio in più su quella misteriosa morte che escludesse Isaac.  
 _Cinque_ , realizzò dopo un po', _no, la morte era avvenuta almeno sei mesi prima._ Sospirò di sollievo, non poteva in alcun modo trattarsi di Isaac.  
Si allontanò dal Nemeton e riprese a correre. Se solo la situazione non fosse stata così drammatica, si sarebbe goduto la corsa.  
Percorse alcune centinaia di metri, poi il suo telefono squillò. Ciò lo riportò alla realtà, con la consapevolezza che non si era presentato a scuola quel giorno e a sua madre non avrebbe fatto piacere saperlo.  
Avrebbe capito, si consolò subito dopo, quando le avrebbe spiegato la ragione della sua assenza.  
Il suo cellulare continuò imperterrito a suonare, in modo insistente e Scott avrebbe detto anche disperato, pertanto si decise a rispondere.  
Era Stiles. «Pronto?»  
«Ah, allora sei vivo!» esclamò questi a voce alta, tanto che Scott fu costretto a staccare l'orecchio dal ricevitore. «Dove diavolo sei, amico?» continuò Stiles, sembrava quasi che non prendesse fiato tra una frase e l'altra. «Proprio oggi, poi.» Seguì uno sbuffo.   
Cosa c'era, _oggi_? Non aveva dimenticato un compito in classe, vero? Gli sembrava di no.  
«Davvero, dimmi che sei stato attaccato da un branco di rinoceronti mannari o falene assassine, altrimenti non si spiega perché un... _tu-sai-cosa_ che non si può ammalare salti la scuola.»  
Scott aprì la bocca per replicare, ma Stiles glielo impedì di nuovo. «Aspetta, non è che hai scoperto qualcosa su... beh, _“sai anche questo”_? No, perché in quel caso sarei molto offeso dal fatto che tu non mi abbia chiamato per partecipare. Una distrazione _"mortale"_ mi aiuterebbe a smettere di pensare.»  
«Stiles!» gridò Scott, nella speranza di riuscire a frenare il fiume di parole con cui il suo migliore lo stava intontendo.  
«Sì?»  
«Non ho scoperto nulla, sto solo seguendo le tracce di Isaac, nel bosco, sperando di trovare quella giusta. E non sono a scuola perché mi sono distratto. Si può sapere che diavolo hai? Mi sembra che tu stia _letteralmente_ perdendo la testa.»  
«Non sto perdendo la testa, non sto perdendo un bel niente, che cosa te lo fa pensare?» Seguì un momento di silenzio. «Okay, forse sto impazzendo, ma anche tu saresti nelle mie stesse condizioni se Derek ti avesse baciato. Un bel bacio anche, non avrei mai detto che potesse avere delle labbra morbide, ma le ha. E un sapore dolce, dev'essere per la ciambella che ha mangiato.»  
«Aspetta, cosa?» Mentre la sua mente gridava: _"troppe informazioni!"_ , Scott tentò di dare un senso a quello che Stiles aveva appena detto.  
«Hai sentito.»  
«Okay, sì, penso di averlo fatto, ma... Oh, mio Dio, ma perché?» Non che avesse nulla contro Derek, ma non riusciva ad immaginarlo nell'atto di baciare qualcuno. Era un pensiero davvero strano.  
«A me lo chiedi? Forse voleva farmi tacere, mi sembrava così.»  
«Stiles, amico, credimi, molte volte avrei voluto farti tacere, ma mai ho preso in considerazione di farlo saltandoti addosso.»  
«Non mi è saltato addosso! Ehi, credi dovrei prendere in considerazione la possibilità? Non penso che mi dispiacerebbe, però.»  
Scott fece una smorfia, davvero non voleva immaginarsi altro. «Stiles!»  
«Che c'è? Tu mi hai martoriato il cervello parlandomi di Allison, ora è il mio turno. Uhm, ma sì, hai ragione, stiamo perdendo il punto.»  
Scott si grattò la testa, confuso. «Che punto?» Tutte quelle chiacchiere assurde lo avevano distratto.  
«Isaac, Scott! Sai, il Beta che, guarda un po', vive anche a casa tua?»  
Oh, certo, giusto. «Riprenderò a cercarlo immediatamente.»  
«Perfetto, mentre io penserò a questa cosa.» Scott annuì con il capo e stava per attaccare, ma la voce di Stiles attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione. «Anzi, no, credo di aver pensato abbastanza. Credo che ti raggiungerò. Dove sei?»

*******

Scott si fermò di colpo, permettendo a Stiles di raggiungerlo. Per quanto potesse correre al massimo delle sue forze, non era facile stare dietro all'andatura di un lupo mannaro.  
«È qui, dev'essere qui» disse Scott, con tono serio. Erano al limite del bosco, fuori da una stamberga piuttosto simile alla casa degli Hale. Non gli sembrava di essere mai passato di lì, prima.  
«Scott, non per frenare il tuo entusiasmo, ma hai detto la stessa cosa le ultime cinque volte che ci siamo fermati; _sei_ , se contiamo quando ti sei quasi lanciato su quel passante, che è colpevole solo di essere il proprietario del negozio dove Isaac ha comprato dei vestiti.»  
«Questa volta ne sono sicuro.»  
Stiles si risparmiò di ribattere che anche le volte precedenti era stato sicuro. «Quindi, qual è il piano?»  
Scott si girò a guardarlo. «Entro e porto via Isaac» disse, scrollando le spalle.  
«Oh, wow, non ha davvero nessuna possibilità di fallire. Tutti i lupi mannari ragionano così o è una prerogativa degli Alpha?»  
Scott gli rivolse un sorriso, poi si avviò a passo lento in direzione della casa. Stiles sospirò e lo seguì.  
Avrebbe voluto avere con sé la sua mazza da baseball, anziché essere completamente disarmato, ma non aveva scelta.   
Nonostante l'esterno apparisse decadente, la porta d'ingresso era robusta e resistente e a Scott occorse più di un colpo per buttarla giù.   
«Ti avranno sentito a chilometri di distanza. Spero davvero che Isaac sia qui, altrimenti sai il risarcimento danni che ci toccherà ripagare se il proprietario ci becca?»  
La porta crollò con uno schianto sul pavimento e lui e Scott poterono entrare.   
Stiles si guardò intorno, improvvisamente serio. Era vero, da fuori avrebbe detto che la casa fosse disabitata, ma non doveva essere così. C'erano molte candele spente e mezze consumate sui mobili tenuti in buono stato e, soprattutto, non c'era presenza di polvere, quindi qualcuno che passava di frequente dalla casa doveva esserci.  
«È qui» disse Scott, stringendo i pugni e girando per la stanza.  
«Come fai a dirlo?»  
Scott esitò, prima di rispondere: «Dall'odore del suo sangue.»  
La bocca di Stiles si chiuse, mentre un brivido lo percorreva da capo a piedi. Nessuna sua battuta sarcastica poteva smorzare la tensione che si era create.  
Si divisero, visto che, secondo Scott, non c'era pericolo e la casa era effettivamente deserta. Stiles si diresse verso le scale, mentre Scott rimase al piano terra.   
Qualsiasi cosa avessero trovato, più di tutto Stiles temeva la reazione di Scott. Non voleva assolutamente che soffrisse o si incolpasse di qualunque cosa.   
Controllò nelle varie stanze, dentro gli armadi, sotto i letti, chiamando il nome di Isaac e non ottenendo risposta.   
Erano passati circa dieci minuti quando Stiles sentì Scott chiamare il suo nome. Corse in direzione del richiamo e quasi inciampò sugli scalini.  
Scott era sceso nello scantinato e se la stava prendendo con rabbia contro un lucchetto che sigillava una botola in metallo. Le dita dell'amico sanguinavano per lo sforzo e l'energia con cui sferrava i colpi.   
Presto, il lucchetto si ruppe e venne scaraventato contro il muro. La botola si aprì e un tanfo di chiuso e altri odori fastidiosi investirono Stiles, che storse il naso.  
La blanda luce di una lampadina appesa al soffitto illuminò il cubicolo in cui Isaac era effettivamente rinchiuso.   
Scott raggiunse quest'ultimo e si avvolse il braccio attorno al collo, per sostenere il peso di Isaac e poterlo liberare.   
«Come sta?» chiese Stiles, appena gli altri due furono davanti a lui.  
«Dorme o è svenuto, non so, ma respira.»  
Le condizioni di Isaac non sembravano gravi, ma nemmeno incoraggianti. Il viso era pallido e smunto, c'erano macchie di sangue rappreso in più punti sul corpo e lividi viola che stavano guarendo lentamente. Decisamente quelle ferite non erano opera di un beta o un omega.   
Senza escludere che Isaac aveva bisogno di un bagno – _o due, o tre_ – e di bruciare i vestiti che aveva indosso, ormai irrecuperabili.   
«Su, andiamo via di qui.»  
Scott annuì e si avviarono.  
Era stato tutto troppo facile fino a quel momento, _per forza_ sarebbe dovuto succedere qualcosa. Erano a pochi metri dall'ingresso quando l'ombra di una figura mostruosa coprì la soglia d'ingresso.   
Era un lupo completamente trasformato, ma la sua forma era distorta, diversa da quella che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare. L'Alpha aveva gli occhi rossi, crudeli, il viso allungato e i denti appuntiti, con la bocca da cui colava un filo di bava. Il corpo era un misto tra un forma umana e una animale, con il corpo coperto di pelo nero e stopposo.   
«Stiles, prendi Isaac» disse Scott con calma, trasferendo il peso del ragazzo che sorreggeva dal proprio corpo a quello di Stiles.   
Un attimo prima di correre incontro all'Alpha per difenderli, Scott gli rivolse un'occhiata eloquente, che significava di cogliere la prima occasione buona per scappare.   
Sapeva che Isaac aveva bisogno di cure e assistenza, ma come avrebbe potuto abbandonare lì Scott? Era inconcepibile.   
Scott e l'Alpha cominciarono a lottare, mentre Stiles si spostava verso la sinistra, lontano dall'azione. I due contendenti ringhiavano minacciosamente l'uno contro l'altro, colpendosi e ferendosi a vicenda, e distruggendo i mobili che incontravano sul loro passaggio.  
Scott morse il braccio del braccio dell'Alpha, mentre questi lo scacciò da sé, lasciandoli un graffio a forma di unghiata sulla maglietta. Scott scivolò all'indietro di alcuni metri, crollando sul pavimento e rompendo una sedia a metà.   
L'Alpha si voltò verso di lui e Stiles rimase paralizzato sul posto, mentre osservava le zanne sguainate e l'intento omicida negli occhi del mostro.  
«Stiles, scappa!» urlò Scott, saltando di nuovo addosso all'Alpha e facendolo distendere supino a terra, per poi graffiarlo il faccia e farlo ululare dal dolore.   
Stiles non perse altro tempo, sapendo che, se fosse rimasto, sarebbe stato solo d'impiccio a Scott e si diresse verso la porta, che non era più bloccata dall'Alpha. Avrebbe voluto allontanarsi più velocemente, ma il peso di Isaac gli gravava addosso, ostacolandogli i movimenti.   
Avevano lasciato la macchina piuttosto distante, sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerla?  
Riuscì a percorrere una ventina di metri, poi sentì un rumore in direzione della casa, alle sue spalle, che lo costrinse a girarsi per controllare.   
L'Alpha uscì fuori dall'edificio di corsa, seguito poco dopo da Scott. Stiles era confuso, perché sembrava che l'Alpha non avesse più intenzione di lottare, ma solo di fuggire velocemente e non comprendeva questo atteggiamento.   
Gli tornò in mente la teoria secondo la quale l'Alpha in questione fosse più debole di Scott e per questo agisse nell'ombra per non doversi confrontare direttamente con un lupo mannaro più forte di lui.   
Scott lo seguì per qualche metro, ma aveva il respiro affannoso e sembrava stanco per la lotta, quindi rinunciò presto. Si girò verso di loro e dopo poco li raggiunse.   
«Stai bene?» chiese Stiles.   
L'altro annuì con il capo. «L'ho ferito, ma è riuscito a fuggire.»  
«Non importa. Abbiamo recuperato Isaac, è già un progresso.»  
Stiles guardò in direzione del bosco. La macchina era distante, Isaac ancora addormentato e Scott stanco. Se anche quest'ultimo fosse crollato non aveva idea di come sarebbe riuscito a portarli entrambi alla macchina. Avevano bisogno di una mano.  
Quando gli telefonò, Derek rispose dopo un paio di squilli. «Pronto?»  
«Abbiamo trovato Isaac» esordì Stiles.  
«Dove siete? Arrivo subito.»

*******

«Si potrebbe avere dell'altro caffè? E vorrei provare una delle sfogliatelle dolci indicate nel menù» disse Dean sorridendo, intercettando Peeta che usciva dalla cucina e facendolo sobbalzare dalla sorpresa.  
«Uh, sì, certo, ma non era necessario che venisse qui, sarei arrivato al tavolo suo e di suo fratello.»  
Quel mattino, lui e Sam avevano cercato e trovato su internet un articolo relativo alla morte dei genitori di Peeta, per questo stavano facendo colazione ad un orario molto vicino a quello del pranzo. Avevano scoperto che la loro dipartita era molto misteriosa e, apparentemente, dovuta ad un incidente d'auto. A poca distanza dal motel, la macchina su cui viaggiavano i due passeggeri era andata a schiantarsi contro un albero. Quello che non si spiegava era perché non fossero state trovate tracce della donna sul volante della macchina, nonostante fosse lei alla guida, come se fossero state cancellate.   
«Quindi tu vivi qui da solo con tua nonna? Sei gentile ad aiutarla» disse Dean, tentando di fare conversazione. Voleva sapere cosa ci fosse di vero nell'articolo di giornale, se avesse anche solo trascurato un dettaglio utile a scoprire la verità. In ogni caso, Dean e Sam avevano deciso che sarebbero andati alla tomba dei due coniugi, luogo indicato anch'esso nell'articolo, e avrebbero bruciato i corpi, sperando che bastasse. A volte capitava che il fantasma del defunto non fosse legato ai propri resti, ma a degli oggetti, nel peggiore dei casi anche a delle persone.   
«Sì, da qualche mese. I miei genitori hanno avuto un incidente d'auto.» L'espressione di Peeta s'incupì.   
«Oddio, mi dispiace. Non lo sapevo.»   
L'altro abbozzò un sorriso. «Non importa, va tutto bene.»  
«Com'è successo?» aggiunse Dean, fingendosi contrito. Non gli piaceva infierire su un argomento delicato come la famiglia, ma era un attore consumato e faceva quello che era necessario. Era meglio un momento di dolore adesso, che lasciare scorrazzare il fantasma indisturbato permettendogli di attaccare chissà chi.   
Peeta inarcò le sopracciglia. «Nessuno lo sa bene... È successo e basta.»  
«Niente di strano? Sono solo finiti fuori di strada?»   
Peeta sembrava confuso, come se non ci avesse mai pensato davvero. «Io... un momento! Come fa a sapere che sono finiti fuori di strada?»   
Dean si morse il labbro inferiori, dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota per aver parlato troppo. «Non lo sapevo, ho solo pensato fosse andata così.» Si stava arrampicando sugli specchi, era evidente. «Senti, Peeta, in questo motel c'è qualcosa che non va e noi pensiamo abbia qualcosa a che fare con la morte dei tuoi.»  
«Ma voi chi siete?!» chiese Peeta, sconvolto. Alle sue spalle, comparve la signora Remkall.   
«Cosa succede qui?» domandò quest'ultima, con cipiglio duro, mettendosi con fare protettivo di fronte al nipote.   
«Niente! Stavo solo...»  
«Dean!» esclamò Sam, raggiungendolo e tirandolo via. Era diventato un vizio interromperlo quel giorno? «Scusatelo, ha avuto una brutta giornata.»  
Appena si furono sufficientemente allontanati, Dean si voltò verso il fratello. «Sammy, che diavolo...?»  
«A loro penseremo dopo e con più tatto di quanto ne abbia tu. Ora dobbiamo andare, Scott e gli altri hanno trovato Isaac.»

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Meno quattro capitoli alla fine! Aaah!  
>  Parlando di questo... finalmente scopriamo dov'è Isaac e Scott corre a salvarlo. Spero che lo Scisaac (almeno come bromance) vi piaccia, personalmente ho amato scrivere i due punti di vista di Scott e Isaac. (Complimenti a chi aveva indovinato!).  
> Poco Sterek, ma mi auguro vi abbia diverto la reazione telefonica di Stiles. Mi dispiace per Scott che ha dovuto sopportarla.  
> Infine... Dean e Peeta. Vi confesso che avrei voluto che la scena venisse fuori come un mezzo flirt (ve l'ho detto che shippo Deeta? XD), ma alla fine Dean è stato un po' insensibile e ha fatto come ha voluto.  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Strizzatine d'occhio alla Scisaac, Dean non si comporta bene (tanto per cambiare) e guai vari al motel.  
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	13. 13° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**   
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 13/16 (2773 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Stiles staccò lo sguardo puntato su Isaac, sdraiato sul divano di una casa sconosciuta, e lo spostò su Derek. «Dove siamo?»  
Derek fece una smorfia, come se non volesse rispondere, poi parlò: «A casa mia.»  
Stiles spalancò le palpebre. «Aspetta, mi sono perso qualcosa. Fino a stamattina dormivi nella tua auto e ora... ti sei trovato una sistemazione?» Con la coda dell'occhio, captò lo sguardo sorpreso di Scott, come se si chiedesse come facesse a sapere dove Derek passasse la notte, prima di riportare la propria attenzione su Isaac.  
 _“Resti?”_ , avrebbe voluto chiedere Stiles, ma la parola rimase silenziosa, sospesa fra di loro come un grande elefante in una stanza. Quella possibilità gli faceva più piacere di quanto si aspettasse.  
«L'ho affittata per qualche settimana, per stare più comodo.»  
Stiles non ci rimase male, quello di Derek sembrava un inizio.  
Visto a chi apparteneva quella casa, si prese un momento per studiarla meglio, molto più incuriosito rispetto a prima.  
Sebbene lontano dal centro città come il loft, l'appartamento era molto diverso da quest'ultimo. L'arredamento era molto più famigliare e meno minimalista del precedente. Certo, non che ci fossero tendine con il bordo in pizzo, soprammobili colorati o cose del genere, ma l'insieme era quasi accogliente. Beh, accogliente quanto potesse esserlo un lupo musone.  
Comunque, quella casa gli piaceva, non che Derek gli avesse chiesto il suo parere. Ma se così fosse stato, avrebbe avuto la sua più completa approvazione.  
«Si sta svegliando» disse Scott, sollevandosi in piedi e piegandosi più vicino verso Isaac.  
Stiles si chiese se non fosse stato il caso di portare Isaac da Deaton, anziché da Derek. Però era pieno giorno e orario di visita dal veterinario, inoltre Isaac non presentava ferite gravi ed erano sempre meno evidenti, perlopiù era un po' deperito.  
Isaac aprì gli occhi. «Scott.» Sembrava confuso e un po' intontito. «Che cos'è successo?»  
Scott gli sorrise. Stiles era contento di vedere l'amico sollevato di aver ritrovato il proprio beta. «Non ricordi? L'Alpha ti ha catturato, siamo appena riusciti a liberarti.»  
Con l'aiuto di Scott, Isaac si mise a sedere. «L'Alpha mi ha catturato?» ripeté. «Quando è accaduto?»  
Erano tutti senza parole. «Non ricordi proprio nulla? Fantastico!» esclamò Stiles con sarcasmo. Sperava che Isaac potesse fornirgli qualche indizio sull'Alpha, almeno quale fosse il suo aspetto fisico quando non era trasformato o il suo nome.  
«Gli hanno bloccato i ricordi» affermò Derek, che si era spostato alle spalle di Isaac e indicava un punto sul suo collo.  
Stiles si avvicinò e vide dei segni rossi e profondi sulla pelle del ragazzo, come se qualcuno lo avesse ferito infilzando le unghie acuminate da lupo mannaro in profondità.  
«Si può privare della memoria qualcuno con un taglio del genere?»  
Derek annuì con il capo. «O restituirli.»  
«Ah, sì?» Stiles guardo l'altro come se fosse pazzo. «Allora perché non facciamo il processo inverso?»  
«Perché è rischioso. Se non viene eseguito come si deve, può portare danni irreversibili molto gravi.»  
«Figurati se non c'era la controindicazione.» Stiles sbuffò.  
«È già successo. L'altra volta abbiamo chiesto a Peter» disse Isaac.  
«Uhm... Peter mi inquieta. Ho sempre la sensazione che siamo delle prede per lui. Beh, almeno io.»  
Derek era dubbioso. «È comunque una questione diversa. Non si tratta di un branco d'Alpha, questa volta, ma di uno solo e, a quanto avete detto, più debole di Scott.»  
«Sono d'accordo con Derek, non ti sottoporremo ad una pratica del genere, non quando non è necessario» disse Scott scuotendo la testa e rivolgendosi ad Isaac. «Troveremo l'Alpha in un altro modo.»  
Quest'ultimo annuì e parve rincuorato, poi chiese: «Che giorno è, oggi, quanto tempo sono stato via?»  
«Una settimana, più o meno. Eravamo preoccupati, temevamo di non riuscire a trovarti» disse Scott.  
«Sono ancora intero.» Sul volto di Isaac si dipinse un sorriso mesto. «Grazie di avermi salvato.»  
«Stanno arrivando» disse Derek a quel punto, sollevando il capo e anche Isaac e Scott si misero sul chi vive.  
«Dev'essere comodo sapere in anticipo quando qualcuno stia per arrivare, mi servirebbe con mio padre, qualche volta» affermò Stiles.  
Gli altri tre, però, non lo stavano ascoltando, presi com'erano dall'arrivo di Dean e Sam.  
Derek andò ad aprire la porta, giusto un momento prima che Dean suonasse il campanello.  
Il braccio di Dean rimase sospeso a mezz'aria. «Oh» articolò sorpreso e ritirò la mano.  
Derek si fece da parte per lasciar passare gli altri due e Stiles sorrise nel notare quanto l'espressione di sospetto sul volto di Dean e Derek fosse molto simile. Sam, al contrario, era serio, ma decisamente più tranquillo.  
«Uhm, lavoriamo con loro, adesso?» chiese Isaac, inclinando la testa da un lato.  
«Così pare» disse Stiles. Se avessero chiesto a lui, era ancora dell'idea che non fosse il parere migliore che avessero mai avuto.  
«Storia lunga» tagliò corto Scott, promettendo però che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto più tardi.  
Stiles e Scott raccontarono a Dean e Sam - e a Derek, visto che lui aveva partecipato solo alla parte conclusiva del salvataggio - come erano riusciti a liberare Isaac e dove l'avevano trovato.  
«Come sapevate di trovarlo in quella casa?» chiese Dean, al termine del racconto.  
«Ho seguito le tracce di Isaac in città e nel bosco fino a che non ho trovato quella giusta» spiegò Scott e scrollò le spalle come se fosse ovvio.  
Stiles vide con la coda dell'occhio Derek sorridere con orgoglio, doveva essere soddisfatto dei progressi di Scott come lupo mannaro e Alpha, di come utilizzasse al meglio i propri sensi sovrannaturali.  
Loro non ne parlavano, ma Stiles avrebbe potuto giurare che Derek fosse davvero affezionato a Scott. Forse non l'avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce, ma erano i suoi gesti a confermarlo.  
Dean non sembrava soddisfatto della risposta. «Qualcosa non va?» gli chiese Stiles.  
Dean strinse le labbra e fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutti i presenti ad eccezione di Sam. «Non mi fido di voi, siete mostri e gli esseri umani le vostre prede» disse senza mezzi termini.  
Lo scoppio fu talmente improvviso che non se l'era aspettato. Sebbene nemmeno Stiles si fidasse dei due cacciatori, era convinto avessero raggiunto un accordo.  
«Il fatto che sembriate addomesticati, non significa niente per me.»  
«Dean!» tentò di riprenderlo Sam, inutilmente.  
«No, Sam, non fingere che questa storia non ti puzzi, ma se davvero è così, allora sei uno stupido.» Indicò Isaac con un dito. «Dovrei credere che abbiano ritrovato il ragazzino così facilmente? Con un annusatina e quasi senza pericolo? Quello che mi chiedo è se fosse davvero scomparso e cosa aspettino a tentare di far sparire per davvero noi due.»  
L'alleanza era appena andata in frantumi e Stiles non poteva essere più d'accordo, perché Dean non aveva capito un bel nulla di loro, era chiuso nel suo mondo _bianco e nero_ e forse non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Dei ringhi minacciosi risuonarono nella casa di Derek, emessi da quest'ultimo e Isaac. Scott, al contrario, era perfettamente controllato, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso.  
Posò una mano sulla spalla di Isaac e la strinse, ciò bastò a calmare il Beta, che si riappoggiò ai cuscini alle sue spalle, sfinito anche per quel piccolo sforzo. Istintivamente, però, continuava ad osservare minaccioso Dean e Sam.  
Scott, a quel punto, spostò lo sguardo su Derek e scosse la testa.  
Quest'ultimo si allontanò continuando a tener d'occhio i due cacciatori e si mise davanti a Stiles, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
 _"Vuole proteggermi?"_ , si chiese. Non era la prima volta che accadeva, a dire il vero, sia lui sia Derek avevano una lunga serie di situazioni in cui si erano salvati la pelle a vicenda, ma era la prima volta che la minaccia fosse così inconsistente.  
In fondo, né Dean, né tantomeno Sam, avevano estratto ancora alcuna arma.  
«È meglio che andiamo, Sam, abbiamo ancora un caso da risolvere. Anzi... due.»  
«Penso che tu stia correndo troppo» disse Sam.  
«Ognuno per sé, eh?» chiese Stiles.  
«Esatto, ragazzino. È stato un errore mischiarci fra di noi fin dall'inizio.»  
Dean e Sam si avviarono verso l'uscita.  
Un attimo prima di varcare la soglia, Sam si girò verso di loro. «Ragazzi, se doveste aver bisogno...»  
Stiles era un po' scettico, ma Scott annuì con il capo e sorrise. «Lo stesso.»  
«Uhm, non sarà il momento migliore, ma...» cominciò Isaac, appena rimasero soli, grattandosi la nuca con una mano e posando l'altra sul proprio stomaco. «...Starei morendo di fame.»  
Derek inarcò le sopracciglia, esasperato, mentre Scott si lasciò andare ad una risata liberatoria.  
«Ora che ci penso... anch'io!» esclamò Stiles. Guardò Derek e gli strizzò l'occhio, dando ad intendere che c'erano umani e lupi mannari che necessitavano di essere sfamati al più presto.  
Anche i protettori di Beacon Hills potevano prendersi una pausa, di tanto in tanto, e i lupi mannari cattivi si catturavano meglio a stomaco pieno.  
Avrebbe dovuto scrivere una guida in proposito, un giorno.

*******

Dean chiuse la portiera della macchina e attraversò il parcheggio a grandi passi, diretto al motel.  
Sam lo seguì. «I segni che qualcuno era stato rinchiuso in questa casa c'erano, Dean. E anche di colluttazione, a prova di quella lotta di cui parlavano Scott e Stiles.»  
«Non prova niente!» insistette Dean. Si fermò e si girò verso il fratello.  
Non importava che cosa Sam avrebbe potuto dire, fare o pensare, non c'era da fidarsi di creature soprannaturali con i denti aguzzi; anzi, non c'era da fidarsi di creature in generale.  
A parte Castiel, ma lui era un'altra storia. Era buono – e non c'entrava assolutamente il fatto che fosse un angelo –, misteriosamente teneva a lui e non li avrebbe traditi quando meno se lo aspettavano.  
Avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso di Beacon Hills? Assolutamente no.  
Lui e Sam avevano già rischiato troppo fino a quel momento.  
«Siamo qui da tempo, ma non abbiamo ancora incontrato l'Alpha, potrebbe essere un trucco, forse è tutta una loro invenzione e solo loro i responsabili degli omicidi. Anche il rapimento di Isaac... poteva essere tutto parte di un piano.»  
Nel branco c'erano persone molto sveglie, come quel Stiles, abbastanza intelligenti da architettare un piano tanto ben congegnato quanto folle per fregare lui e Sam. E non era un complimento.  
«E di Stiles cosa mi dici, Dean? Annette l'ha ferito.»  
«Era una cacciatrice, forse ha solo sbagliato bersaglio. Magari l'Alpha non esiste e lei stava solo facendo il suo dovere, il _nostro_ dovere: uccidere i mostri.» Strinse le labbra e riprese a camminare.  
Aveva senso e si sentiva un idiota per non averci pensato prima.  
«Forse siamo stati dalla parte sbagliata fin da subito» aggiunse.  
«Non sono d'accordo» disse Sam e Dean si ritrovò a sospirare di fronte alla fiducia che il fratello riponeva in quei ragazzi. «Credo che tu li stia condannando troppo presto.»  
Dean fece uno sbuffo fintamente divertito. «O forse troppo tardi.»  
«Se sei così sicuro di te stesso, perché li hai lasciati andare senza ucciderli?» chiese Sam a quel punto e a lui parve quasi di avere a che fare con un insistente e supponente grillo parlante. La favola di Pinocchio non gli era mai piaciuta.  
«Sei solo frustrato perché non abbiamo trovato l'Alpha, per questo cerchi di giustificarti cercando la via più facile» continuò il fratello.  
Dean si sentì punto sul vivo e le parole di Sam gli fecero più male di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere. «Non so fare il mio lavoro, è questo che vuoi dire?»  
«No, Dean, io...» Sam si fermò, un po' incerto, come se volesse ritrattare tutto. «Penso che tu sia un grande cacciatore, il migliore, ma con tutto quello che affrontiamo ogni giorno, non dovresti essere più elastico?»  
Dean non rispose e si girò verso la porta, fermandosi con la mano sopra la maniglia.  
«Che succede?» chiese Sam, vedendolo esitare.  
«Shh!» fece Dean, portandosi l'indice alle labbra. «Ascolta.»  
Il sole stava tramontando alle loro spalle, mentre all'interno della casa si udiva il rumore di una finestra che sbatteva come se ci fosse corrente e un fruscio.  
«Proiettili al sale!» esclamò Dean.  
«Abbiamo già bruciato i corpi» gli ricordò Sam, indispettito dal fatto che non fosse bastato.  
Se n'erano occupati dopo essere stati nella casa dove si diceva Isaac fosse stato tenuto prigioniero, prima di tornare al motel.  
«Vado in macchina a prenderli insieme al resto» aggiunse Sam e corse via. «Fai attenzione.»  
Nel frattempo, Dean si frugò nelle tasche e pescò un proiettile al sale che teneva per ogni evenienza. Aprì la porta e sgusciò all'interno dell'edificio.  
Le luci erano spente e la stanza pervasa dalla penombra. La temperatura era talmente bassa che era come essere in inverno e avere la caldaia guasta.  
Dean attraversò l'ingresso alla ricerca di qualche segno lasciato dal fantasma che confermasse la presenza dello stesso.  
Improvvisamente, un urlo proveniente dalla cucina scacciò il silenzio nel motel.  
Dean si precipitò e vide la signora Remkall con un grosso coltello sporco di sangue in mano. Aveva un taglio profondo nel ventre, provocato proprio dalla lama che stringeva tra le dita. Nonostante la ferita, si stava allargando la macchia di sangue sul grembiule, si reggeva in piedi tranquilla, come se non si stesse dissanguando.  
Bastò uno sguardo ai suoi occhi vuoti e persi per confermare quello che già sospettava: la vecchia era stata posseduta; e da come fissava il nipote, la schiena di questi schiacciata contro il muro e l'espressione sconvolta, sembrava intenzionata a colpire anche lui.  
Un doppio omicidio, quello spirito doveva essere davvero furioso.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi, Peeta si avvicinò alla signora Remkall, come se volesse portarle via il coltello. «Nonna, mettilo giù.»  
«Stalle lontano!» urlò Dean, impedendo a Peeta di essere colpito da un fendente.  
«Che le succede?» chiese il ragazzo.  
«È posseduta» tagliò corto Dean. «Te l'avevo detto che in questo motel qualcosa non andava.» Voleva evitare di uccidere la vecchia, perciò decise che il proiettile l'avrebbe conservato.  
Erano in una cucina, doveva esserci del sale a portata di mano. Lo disse a Peeta, che annuì e si mise a rovistare negli armadietti. «Io lo trattengo» aggiunse e si voltò verso la signora Remkall, che si stava avvicinando con un sorriso diabolico sul volto.  
Iniziò a lottare contro la donna, la quale non era in difficoltà come ci si sarebbe aspettati, ma, a causa della possessione, molto forte e pericolosa. Lei riuscì a colpirlo un paio di volte, un pugno sul mento e una ferita superficiale alla spalla causata dalla lama appuntita.  
A quel punto, il coltello sfuggì dalle mani della signora Remkall e cadde sul pavimento, finendo poi sotto un mobile.  
«Il sale!» esclamò Peeta richiamando la sua attenzione e gli lanciò un sacchetto.  
Qualche granello si sparse sul pavimento, ma Dean riuscì a salvare il resto prendendolo al volo.  
«Dean!» Sam entrò in cucina con tutto il loro armamentario ed entrambi lanciarono una grossa quantità di sale addosso alla signora Remkall, che emise un urlo disumano.  
«Tienilo occupato, Sam, senza uccidere la donna.»  
Sam annuì, così lui si voltò verso Peeta, che sembrava quasi paralizzato a causa degli ultimi eventi.  
Dean gli strinse le braccia e lo scosse con energia. «Peeta, ascoltami, è probabile che il fantasma sia quello di uno dei tuoi genitori. È trattenuto da qualcosa. Ora non ho tempo di spiegarti, ma sei possiedi un oggetto importante che apparteneva a loro, devi andarlo a prendere e portarlo qui.»  
Peeta lo fissava in silenzio.  
«Hai capito?» Lo scosse di nuovo.  
Peeta sembrò annuire, ma poi la sua attenzione venne di nuovo catturata dalla donna posseduta e rimase immobile.  
«Non c'è tempo!» insistette Dean. «O finirà male per tutti.»  
Il ragazzo si riscosse e fuggì via dalla stanza. Sperò che lo ascoltasse e facesse come gli aveva chiesto.  
Fortunatamente fu così. Peeta ricomparve alcuni minuti dopo, stringendo tra le mani due oggetti: una collana e un foglio di carta.  
La signora Remkall diede una spinta a Dean che lo fece sbattere contro uno sportello.  
Ricadde sulle proprie ginocchia sentendo dolore ovunque. Si rialzò in piedi un po' a fatica. «Sam, brucia quelle dannate cose!»  
Lanciò l'ultima manciata di sale verso la signora Remkall. Nella stanza risuonò un grido e un ringhio furioso.  
Poi lei si girò a guardare Sam e Peeta che accendevano il fornello a gas. Il fantasma uscì dal corpo della signora Remkall e svanì, mentre lei venne sostenuta da Dean.  
 _"È pesante"_ , pensò, stanco per la lotta e debole per le ferite. Sam si precipitò al suo fianco e lo aiutò a sdraiare la vecchia sul pavimento.  
«Peeta, chiama il 911» disse Sam.  
La ferita sul ventre della donna era abbastanza grave e il sangue perso molto, ma sarebbero riusciti a salvarla, non l'avrebbero lasciata morire.  
Per fortuna, sia lui, sia Sam erano pratici di primo soccorso e le prime cure che prestarono alla signora Remkall in attesa dell'ambulanza furono fondamentali.  
Un po' meno facile fu spiegare la situazione agli agenti che si presentarono, ma almeno non era presente lo sceriffo Stilinski, che li conosceva come agenti dell'F.B.I., sarebbe stato imbarazzante.  
Furono liberi di tornare al motel solo in tarda serata, dopo essersi accertati che la signora Remkall si sarebbe ripresa.  
«Riguardo a prima...» disse Sam, quando finalmente poterono sdraiarsi nei loro letti.  
Dean fece una smorfia. Si era fatto ricucire e si sarebbe ripreso, ma non vedeva l'ora di riposarsi. «Domani, Sam, per favore. Per le prossime sei ore minimo voglio dimenticarmi che i lupi mannari esistono.»  
Sam sospirò. «Come vuoi.»  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò profondamente quasi all'istante.

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Bentornati con il tredicesimo capitolo, che, spero, vi sia piaciuto. :)  
>  Isaac è libero, però i guai non sono per nulla finiti. A proposito di questo... Dean in questo capitolo non è il massimo della gentilezza. E' stato tranquillo finora, ma non si poteva pensare che prima o poi non esternasse i suoi dubbi nei confronti del branco di Scott.  
> Per quanto riguarda il motel... se pensate che sia finita qui... vi sbagliate di grosso! Per questa notte, Dean e Sam possono pensare di aver risolto la cosa, ma non è proprio così.  
> Parlando dell'Alpha: ancora si nasconde, ma sta preparando qualcosa di grosso.   
> **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Dolce risveglio per gli Sterek, Peter torna più irriverente che mai e i fratelli Winchester sono dannatamente nei guai al motel.  
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**   
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 14/16 (2735 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Ancora con le palpebre socchiuse, Stiles lentamente si svegliò e prese coscienza di dove si trovava. La luce era bassa, ma accesa, mentre fuori era ancora buio e si trovava in una stanza famigliare, sebbene non la propria.   
Aveva la testa appoggiata ad un cuscino non molto comodo, il braccio sinistro sullo stomaco e l'altra mano che stringeva la caviglia di qualcuno, al di sopra della propria testa.  
La sua schiena e il suo collo protestavano, perché aveva dormito sul pavimento, ma almeno non era infreddolito, grazie alla coperta che era posizionata sul suo corpo dal petto in giù.  
Spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso.  
 _Un momento..._  
Si guardò in giro con maggiore attenzione e si rese finalmente conto della situazione.  
Il _cuscino_ era una coscia di Derek, così come la caviglia che stava stringendo con energia, come se non volesse più lasciarla andare.  
Infatti, il lupo mannaro in questione era vicino a lui, seduto sul pavimento del proprio appartamento, la schiena appoggiata al divano e la testa inclinata da un lato.  
La gamba sulla quale c'era la testa Stiles era distesa, mentre l'altra, che lui si decise a mollare, era ripiegata su se stessa, a formare una "v" rovesciata.  
Il respiro di Derek era regolare, gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione rilassata, segni che stava ancora dormendo.  
Stiles si mise a sedere piano, per non svegliare nessuno. Sbadigliò e si stiracchiò, poi notò anche Isaac, quello sistemato meglio, che dormiva sul divano, e Scott, che era addormentato un metro più in là, con gli arti tenuti il più lontano possibile gli uni dagli altri, come una stella a cinque punte.  
Erano tutti vestiti, a scanso di equivoci.   
Quella sera, rammentò, avevano cenato tutti e quattro insieme - avevano ordinato pizza, visto che il frigo di Derek era ancora desolatamente vuoto -, poi si erano messi a discutere riguardo all'Alpha.  
L'argomento _Sam e Dean_ , invece, non era stato toccato.  
Stiles aveva preso appunti su dei post-it e li aveva attaccati ad un muro, creando una rappresentazione ridotta e semplificata dello schema che aveva a casa. Era una di quelle cose che un ragazzo imparava a fare se aveva come genitore uno sceriffo.  
Aveva posto delle domande a Isaac, nella speranza che ricordasse anche solo un dettaglio, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata d'aiuto, ma era stato inutile. Tutta colpa dell'amnesia!  
Eppure era convinto di essere vicino alla verità, c'era qualcosa che continuava a sfuggirgli.  
Dopo cena, le ore erano trascorse velocemente e Stiles, Scott e Isaac, che non era il caso di far spostare, avevano finito per appisolarsi lì dov'erano.  
Non ricordava, però, di essersi addormentato addosso a Derek, anzi, non era nemmeno sdraiato, ma seduto. Doveva essersi mosso molto nel sonno e il suo corpo doveva avere uno strano concetto del lecito.  
Era un po' imbarazzante e strano.  
Nelle ultime ore, con tutti gli avvenimenti che li avevano travolti, non aveva potuto più pensarci, ma ora i ricordi del bacio tornarono a farsi prepotenti nella sua mente.  
Stiles si girò fino ad incrociare il viso rilassato di Derek e il suo sguardo si soffermò sulle labbra dell'altro.  
In realtà, non era la prima volta che le fissava - si trattava di Derek e lui non era certo cieco! -, ma non aveva mai davvero immaginato che si sarebbero baciati.  
Lui e Derek avevano affrontato un lungo percorso: all'inizio c'era stato il disprezzo l'uno per l'altro, poi l'accettazione, il rispetto, l'amicizia e ora avevano oltrepassato anche quel confine.  
Se una volta era impensabile prevedere uno sviluppo amoroso di qualche tipo, adesso non riusciva a smettere di fissare le labbra di Derek e desiderare di colmare la distanza che li separava.  
Questa cosa avrebbe potuto avere mille e più conseguenze o concludersi com'era nata, ma, sinceramente, importava davvero a qualcuno? Si trattava solo di provare e vedere, andata come andata.  
Eppure, esitò, senza muoversi, perché aveva la sensazione di starsi illudendo e una loro eventuale cosa non sarebbe stata un flirt da adolescenti - e Derek era davvero un po' troppo grande per quello -, ma qualcosa di nettamente più importante, come e più di quello che per anni aveva desiderato con Lydia, a cui aveva ormai rinunciato.   
Credeva non si sarebbe trattato di “fare esperienza” o “fare qualcosa che piaceva ad entrambi”, ma qualcosa di più profondo. E avrebbe aggiunto anche “speciale”, se non fosse stato fin troppo romantico e si sarebbe disgustato da solo.  
Appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla spalla di Derek e si piegò in avanti.  
Fu costretto a fermarsi, però, saltando all'indietro e alzandosi in piedi come se fosse stato beccato con le mani nella marmellata, quando qualcuno aprì la porta.  
Derek spalancò le palpebre nello stesso istante e Stiles si chiese quanto il suo sonno fosse leggero.  
Si sentiva come se fosse stato beccato in fallo.  
Il _disturbatore_ era Peter. Doveva rammentare a Lydia di accertarsi in futuro che anche altre persone riuscissero a vedere i suoi ragazzi oltre a lei, visto che come conseguenza portava la resurrezione di persone della risma di Peter.  
Stiles si girò verso Isaac e Scott, ma entrambi dormivano ancora. Il primo cambiò posizione e mormorò qualcosa, mentre l'altro non mosse nemmeno un muscolo.  
«Disturbo, ragazzi?» chiese Peter. Aveva un sorriso ironico sul volto, ma si poteva vedere comunque quanto fosse finto. Stiles notò delle occhiaie profonde e un viso di un pallore innaturale.  
«Come hai fatto a sapere che vivo qui?» replicò Derek, mentre Stiles si avvicinava a Scott e cominciava a infliggergli calcetti leggeri e continuativi al fianco allo scopo di svegliarlo.  
«La jeep di Stiles qui fuori è stato un buon indizio e conosco bene l'odore di tutti voi.»  
Non aveva mai sentito dire niente di più _inquietante_.   
«Avanti, Scott!» esclamò Stiles, sferrando un calcio con maggiore energia.  
Finalmente, Scott aprì gli occhi. «Che succede?» domandò, intontito dal sonno. Appena notò Peter, sollevò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa e poi si fece circospetto.  
Intanto, anche Isaac stava tornando nel mondo dei vivi.  
Ma che bel branco avevano, attivo e sveglio in ogni situazione.  
«Avete fatto un pigiama party?» chiese Peter, allargando le braccia per indicare loro quattro, ancora mezzi addormentati e con i vestiti sconvolti, i cartoni di pizza e le lattine vuoti, i cuscini gettati alla rinfusa sul pavimento e i post-it appiccicati nei luoghi più assurdi.  
«Ditemi, almeno avete fatto qualcosa di più divertente che inventare vostre mistiche prestazioni sessuali?» Nessuno rispose. «Almeno lo strip-poker. No?» insistette. «Siete una vera delusione.»  
«Che cosa vuoi, Peter?» chiese Scott.  
A nessuno di loro piaceva Peter, men che meno avere a che fare con lui. Oltre che uno psicopatico assassino, era un manipolatore ed un bugiardo, il cui unico pensiero era verso se stesso. Aveva detto che era un assassino? Perché lo era.   
«Avvertirvi. Ho incontrato l'Alpha cattivo e, devo dire, ho avuto la peggio.» Fece una smorfia toccandosi la spalla.  
«Dove lo hai visto?» chiese Derek, improvvisamente interessato a quello che suo zio aveva da dire.   
«In città, ma non in una zona trafficata. Non saprei dire in quanti lo abbiano visto.»  
«Farò una telefonata a mio padre per sapere se ci sono state segnalazioni» disse Stiles e gli altri annuirono. Oltre che uccidere, questo Alpha non si preoccupava nemmeno di far scoprire la verità sulla loro specie? Era strano, cosa aveva in mente?   
«Mi è sembrato un po' debole, come se avesse lottato contro qualcun altro di potente, ma era lo stesso molto forte» continuò Peter.   
Scott fece un sorrisetto. «Si è scontrato con me.»  
«Bene, non c'è molto di cui preoccuparsi, allora.» Il tono era ironico.   
«Dopo che avete lottato, che è successo?» chiese Derek, con impazienza.   
Peter si fece pensieroso. «Non saprei in realtà, non ero in me in quel momento.»  
«In altre parole sei svenuto» affermò Derek.   
L'altro fece una smorfia incattivita.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, Stiles notò Isaac che muoveva il naso, come se stesse annusando qualcosa, poi si portò una mano alla testa, impallidendo leggermente. «Stai bene?» gli chiese. Inarcò le sopracciglia e si voltò completamente nella sua direzione.   
L'attenzione di tutti i presenti, da quel momento, fu rivolta verso Isaac, il quale non rispose alla sua domanda, ma, anzi, parve peggiorare ulteriormente: si prese la testa tra le mani e si accasciò a terra, con il respiro affannoso e il volto contratto dal dolore.   
«Isaac!» esclamò Scott, precipitandosi al suo fianco, ma al tempo stesso con cautela. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco e gli posò una mano sulla schiena, mentre con l'altra gli stringeva un polso. «Che ti succede?»   
«Mi fa tanto male, Scott. Fallo smettere!»   
«Sì, certo, sì» disse Scott meccanicamente, ma sembrava davvero determinato. Sollevò la testa e li osservò uno ad uno. «Cosa possiamo fare?»   
«Portiamolo da Deaton» suggerì Stiles, che non sapeva cos'altro proporre.   
Derek parve riscuotersi e aiutò Scott a rimettere in piedi Isaac, il quale scelse quel momento per svenire e lasciò gravare il proprio peso sulle spalle di questi due.  
Arrivarono da Deanton in poco meno di mezz'ora, Peter non venne con loro. Come previsto, fu quest'ultimo a trovare una risposta ai loro quesiti. «Starà bene, non è grave» sentenziò dopo averlo visitato. Si erano riuniti tutti nella sala di visita del veterinario, di fronte a Deaton, che era in piedi immobile, con le braccia tenute conserte.   
«Soffriva molto» replicò Scott.   
«Sì, ma è una conseguenza della ferita dietro al collo. Stava ricordando qualcosa.»   
«Chi l'ha rapito?» chiese Stiles, eccitato all'idea di arrivare a capo di qualcosa.  
Deaton, però, ridimensionò le sue speranze. Per meglio dire: le distrusse. «Forse, ma potrebbe trattarsi anche solo di un particolare. Vedete, l'emicrania è dovuta a qualcosa che ha visto o sentito, che ha scatenato la sua memoria, però ora ha già rimosso ogni cosa.»  
«Deve rimanere qui o può tornare a casa?» chiese Scott.  
«Fisicamente sta bene, quindi non c'è ragione per la quale dovrebbe restare.» Deaton si rivolse direttamente a Isaac: «Riposa per un paio di giorni e ti rimetterai completamente.»  
Stiles si allontanò e raggiunse Derek, che concluse una telefonata con un'espressione cupa. «Chi era?» domandò.  
Mentre attendevano che il veterinario visitasse Isaac, Stiles aveva colto l'occasione per telefonare a suo padre e chiedergli se ci fosse stata qualche segnalazione strana, ma a quanto pareva quello era stato un giorno tranquillo. Dove diavolo si era nascosto il cattivo?  
«Peter» rispose Derek. «Dice che l'Alpha ha lasciato un messaggio sulla porta della mia casa.»  
Lo guardò confuso. «Uh, l'appartamento? Anche lui sa dove vivi?» Ma com'era che l'avevano scoperto tutti prima di lui? Non era giusto ed era stato pure Stiles stesso a convincere Derek a trasferirsi. Non aveva bisogno che venisse ammesso a voce alta per sapere di aver avuto una grande importanza in quella storia.  
«L'altra casa» disse Derek, interrompendo le sue elucubrazioni.  
Stiles si sentì molto stupido. «Ah.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli e aggiunse: «Qual era il messaggio?»  
«Un incontro. Ci vuole tutti nel giardino davanti la mia casa, domani sera al tramonto. Con tutti si intende sia il branco, sia i cacciatori.»  
«È una trappola» sentenziò Stiles.  
«Lo penso anch'io.»  
«Cosa è una trappola?» chiese Scott, comparendo insieme ad un Isaac assonnato.  
Deaton doveva avergli somministrato un forte sedativo, perché sembrava si reggesse a malapena in piedi.   
Derek spiegò la situazione, mentre Isaac sbadigliò un'altra volta e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Scott e chiuse gli occhi. Quest'ultimo sorrise e propose di continuare la conversazione in macchina, così da poter accompagnare Isaac a riposare in un letto vero.  
«Cosa ne pensi, Scott?» chiese Stiles, dopo aver messo in moto la Jeep. Derek si era seduto al suo fianco, mentre gli altri due erano dietro.  
«È strano, in effetti» commentò l'interpellato, pensieroso.  
«Sì. Scott, ti sei già dimostrato più forte di lui, però vuole incontrarci lo stesso tutti insieme. È senz'altro una trappola» disse Derek.  
Finora l'Alpha era rimasto nell'ombra, colpendoli di soppiatto, con vigliaccheria, perché ora avrebbe dovuto volere uno scontro aperto?  
«Se non partecipassimo?» suggerì Stiles, un po' serio e un po' no.  
Derek scosse il capo. «L'Alpha ha minacciato di uccidere una persona per ogni ora di ritardo all'appuntamento.»  
 _Okay..._ «Allora... partecipiamo.»  
«Hai detto che devono venire anche Sam e Dean, giusto?» La testa di Scott spuntò da dietro, tra i due sedili anteriori.   
La domanda era rivolta a Derek, ma fu Stiles a rispondere: «Esatto. Il tempismo dell'Alpha è pessimo! Poterci un incontro settimana scorsa, ma no, questa! Quando è più probabile che Dean si presenti alla porta con un fucile puntato e spari prima che chiunque possa dire di più della parola: “messaggio”!»  
Gli altri due non replicarono, mentre da Isaac arrivò solo un lieve russare.   
«Telefonerò a Sam e lo avvertirò di questa cosa» disse Scott.  
Una telefonata avrebbe reso di sicuro tutto più facile.  
«Pensi che accetteranno?» chiese Derek.  
«Non lo so, ma il loro lavoro è salvare vite umane e in questo caso ce ne sono molte in gioco.»  
Stiles fermò la macchina di fronte al vialetto della casa di Scott e si voltò a guardare gli altri due. «È deciso. Domani al tramonto e speriamo bene.»

*******

  
Sentire Sam che parlava al telefono svegliò Dean.   
Allungò un braccio per raccattare l'orologio appoggiato sul comodino e guardò l'ora: le sette di mattina.   
«Chi rompe a quest'ora?» borbottò intontito e riaffondò la testa nel cuscino tendendo però l'orecchio per prestare attenzione a quello che Sam diceva.   
Dean si chiese se riguardasse la signora Remkall o se fosse chiunque altro che aveva da proporre un caso urgente e pericoloso che li avrebbe costretti a lasciare Beacon Hills.   
Magari... Anche se non gli piaceva l'idea di lasciare le cose a metà.   
«Un incontro a casa Hale? Per stasera» stava dicendo Sam.   
Okay, decisamente non era quello che aveva sperato.  
«Sì, capisco. No, non prenderemo delle precauzioni, ma ci saremo. Grazie di averci avvertito.»  
 _Oh, sì, grazie di cuore_ , pensò Dean con ironia.   
La telefonata si concluse.   
«Cosa succede?» chiese Dean immediatamente, rivelando al fratello di essere sveglio.   
Sam gli spiegò la situazione, di come l'Alpha avesse lasciato un messaggio dove richiedeva un incontro con partecipazione obbligatoria. «Ucciderà qualcuno se non presentiamo?» domandò, ripetendo quello che il fratello gli aveva appena detto.  
Sam annuì. «Vuoi correre il rischio?»  
Dean grugnì. Non aveva fatto in tempo a scollarsi di dosso il branco di lupi mannari adolescenti che già era costretto a rivederli. «No, certo che no.» Scese dal letto, si vestì e scese con Sam al piano inferiore.   
Era mattino presto e il motel era silenzioso, Peeta non doveva essere ancora tornato a casa, ma essere rimasto con sua nonna. Dean si diresse in cucina e prese qualcosa da mangiare, poi preparò il caffè. Anche se non c'era nessuno a servirli, non significava che avrebbe lasciato se stesso o Sam morire di fame.   
«Corriamo dritti dritti nella tana del lupo, è folle» disse Dean. Infilzò la salsiccia con la forchetta e ne strappò un morso con i denti. Osservò la carne mezza mangiucchiata e immaginò il pezzo mancante come le loro teste. Sarebbe potuta finire così.   
«Già, Dean, ed è esattamente quello che facciamo tutti i giorni» replicò Sam con malcelato sarcasmo.   
Non poteva proprio dargli torto. «Se quei ragazzini hanno preparato una trappola, farò in modo di portarne il più possibile con me. All'inferno!»   
Sam sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Sei ancora convinto che loro siano colpevoli?»  
Dean scrollò le spalle. «Sai come si dice: fidarsi è bene e...» Si interruppe vedendo Peeta entrare nella sala da pranzo. «Tutto bene? Tua nonna?» domandò.   
«Meglio, sì. Dovrebbe tornare a casa tra una settimana.» Osservò la loro colazione consumata per metà. «Mi dispiace di non essere arrivato in tempo, vi avrei cucinato qualcosa.»  
Dean rimpianse di non essersi svegliato mezz'ora dopo, avrebbe voluto continuare ad apprezzare la cucina di Peeta fino a che fosse rimasto a Beacon Hills.   
Il ragazzo scomparì tra le porte della cucina.  
«Sembra tranquillo» commentò Sam, un po' sorpreso.  
«Uhm... in effetti sì. Con quello che ha visto, dev'essere un ragazzo forte.»  
«Dovremo comunque spiegargli un po' di cose.»  
Dean annuì e chiamò Peeta per dirgli di raggiungerli. Quando li raggiunse, notò che il ragazzo sorrideva, si era sollevato le maniche fino ai gomiti e sorreggeva un coltello, come quelli grandi e affilati che aveva visto la signora Remkall maneggiare.   
Sam assunse il sorriso più rassicurante che aveva nel suo repertorio. «Sappiamo che quello che hai visto deve averti confuso e spaventato, ma...» Si interruppe notando che c'era qualcosa che non andava.   
La mano di Peeta giocherellò con la punta della lama, fino a pungersi un dito; comparve una macchia scarlatta. «Mi avevano detto che i Winchester portavano problemi, ma siete delle vere spine nel fianco.» Gli occhi di Peeta, per un momento, divennero completamente neri.   
Dean e Sam si alzarono in piedi contemporaneamente e la tavola si rovesciò su un lato. Seguì un rumore di vetri infranti. «Un demone!» esclamò Dean.   
Peeta – o comunque quello si chiamasse – sorrise ancora di più. «Ora giochiamo.»

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Oddio, Peeta non è più Peeta, ma è un demone! O_O  
>  XD Già, sì, la cosa si è complicata un po', ma nel prossimo capitolo arriveranno le vere spiegazioni.   
> Ma prima di parlare della fine, partiamo dall'inizio. Spero che la scena Sterek vi sia piaciuta e spero vorrete ancora bene a Peter anche se si è permesso di arrivare nel momento sbagliato. Mi è piaciuto anche scrivere di Scott che si preoccupa per Isaac.   
> Intanto, l'Alpha si dà una mossa e propone un incontro, incontro al quale Scott chiede anche a Sam e Dean di partecipare. Certo, prima devono liberarsi del demone se vogliono andare da qualunque parte. XD  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** Siamo agli sgoccioli, quindi nel prossimo capitolo abbiamo la risoluzione della trama del motel, gli Sterek parlano di fiducia e Stiles fa una scoperta importante.   
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	15. 15° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 15/16 (2159 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Dean si risvegliò con un'emicrania terribile e con un dolore insistente nella parte alta del cranio, come se lo avessero colpito con qualcosa.   
Era proprio così, rammentò, aprendo gli occhi e ritrovandosi legato ad una sedia; una corda era avvolta intorno al busto e le braccia, un'altra era stretta intorno alle caviglie e un'altra ancora gli bloccava i polsi. Era stato il demone, aveva catturato lui e Sam.   
A proposito... dov'era suo fratello?  
«Sam!» chiamò preoccupato e guardò alternativamente a sinistra e a destra febbrilmente.   
«Sono qui» disse una voce roca alla sue spalle, che poi emise un colpo di tosse.   
Lui e Sam dovevano essere legati schiena contro schiena.   
Peeta era posseduto da un demone, ancora non riusciva a crederci. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima, riconoscere i segnali. Scosse la testa, non era il momento di pensarci, dovevano liberarsi, uccidere il mostro e fuggire.   
Aveva un coltello nascosto nella fodera della giacca, se fosse riuscito a prenderlo. «Il demone dov'è?» chiese Dean.   
«Sono qui» rispose Peeta, comparendo sulla soglia. Dean deglutì nervosamente quando vide i due coltelli da cucina che il ragazzo stringeva e che fece sfiorare tra di loro ottenendo un suono raccapricciante.   
L'essere legato e torturato gli ricordava l'inferno, un periodo della sua vita che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.   
Facendo attenzione a non farsi scoprire, Dean mosse le mani e infilò due dita nel buco sul fondo della tasca, a tentoni, alla ricerca dell'arma.   
Fece un respiro profondo quando riuscì a sfiorarla.   
Peeta gli accostò una delle sue lame al collo e Dean si immobilizzò. Essa lo ferì leggermente e sentì un rivolo di sangue colargli lungo la pelle.   
«Non sembrate poi così pericolosi, che n'è delle storie che si raccontano su di voi?» Mentre parlava, fece scorrere la lama sulla clavicola, creando una sottile linea rossa. Dean promise a se stesso che avrebbe fatto pagare ogni secondo di quella situazione al demone. Fece uno sbuffo divertito. «Ogni leggenda ha il suo fondo di verità, non lo sapevi?»  
«Scoprirò se è vero, quando avrò sgozzato entrambi, immagino.»  
«Che ne è stato del vero Peeta?» chiese Sam e Dean ringraziò mentalmente il fratello per quel momento di distrazione e per essere così curioso.   
Il demone smise di curarsi di lui e andò verso Sam. Dean ne approfittò per prendere il proprio coltello.   
«È qui, da qualche parte» disse Peeta con una scrollata di spalle. «Vado e vengo. Prendo il suo posto e faccio qualcosa, come per esempio l'incidente in cui sono morti i suoi. È stato divertente, se non fosse per il fantasma tornato per tormentarmi. Una scocciatura, non che potesse sul serio nuocermi.»  
Mentre l'altro parlava, Dean aveva tagliato la corda attorno ai polsi e ora stava facendo lo stesso con quella di Sam. Poi... un'occasione, avrebbe solo avuto bisogno di un'occasione.   
«E la vecchia? Perché è ancora in vita?» chiese Dean, insistendo nel suo tentativo di distrarre il demone.   
Peeta sbuffò, sembrava seccato dalla domanda. Fece roteare i coltelli intorno alle braccia, come un giocoliere. «Ho ricevuto un richiamo per aver lasciato morire mamma e papà senza aver comprato prima le loro anime. Con la nonna dovrà andare diversamente. Ah, se non fosse per quel dannato demone degli incroci...»  
Dean trattenne un sorriso, qualcosa in comune l'avevano ed era l'odio per il re dell'inferno, Crowley.  
«E ci sei riuscito?»  
«Quasi, ma la nonnina adora suo nipote, l'unica cosa che gli è rimasta, soprattutto ora che non ha più il suo animale da compagna...»  
«Un momento!» lo interruppe Sam. «Pensavo che Katniss fosse stata uccisa dal fantasma.»  
Il demone gettò la testa all'indietro e rise. «No, sono stato io. Peeta era così devastato dalla perdita e non sa nemmeno di esserne il responsabile.»  
«Lui è innocente!» replicò Dean, perdendo la calma. Non avrebbe permesso che un ragazzo s'incolpasse per qualcosa in cui non c'entrava.   
«Le mani che si sono sporcate del sangue di quel pappagallo sono le sue.»  
 _Ora._ Dean si sfilò le corde e infilzò il demone con il coltello. «Come mie sono le mani sporche del tuo sangue e con vero piacere.»  
Non sarebbe bastato, lo sapevano, ma dava loro qualche secondo di vantaggio. Avrebbero potuto usare il coltello di Ruby, che avevano nella propria stanza, ma in quel modo avrebbero ucciso anche Peeta e volevano evitare di arrivare a tanto. Per fortuna, c'era _qualcos'altro_ che avrebbero potuto usare.   
Dean e Sam corsero lungo le scale con il demone alle calcagna.  
«Cercate le vostre armi?» ringhiò Peeta con rabbia. «Pensavo non voleste uccidere il ragazzo.»  
Sam venne raggiunto e spinto con violenza sul pavimento. Dean si fermò, guardandosi indietro.  
«Corri, Dean!» urlò Sam, sdraiato prono, sollevando la testa. Stava bene, ma sembrava un po' intontito. Peeta lo ignorò per concentrarsi su di lui.   
Dean attraversò il corridoio, avrebbe pensato dopo al suo fratellino. Spalancò la porta della camera e attraversò la soglia. _Solo un metro..._  
«Sei in trappola!» disse Peeta, alle sue spalle.  
Dean si voltò e sorrise, trionfante. «Penso che lo sia tu.» Gettò un'occhiata eloquente al soffitto, dove un incisione rossa macchiava la tinteggiatura incrostata color bianco sporco.   
Il demone lo guardò infuriato e sconfitto. Ora sarebbe andato tutto bene e se era lui a dirlo doveva essere così.

*******

  
Derek vide Stiles dirigersi verso la propria auto e lo guardò incuriosito. Si allontanò dagli altri, il branco – che comprendeva anche l'intrusa Allison –, e si avvicinò a lui. «Vai a casa?» chiese. Sperò in una risposta positiva, ma doveva esserlo; Stiles certo non pensava di venire con loro, vero?   
L'altro sobbalzò, portandosi una mano al petto. «Derek, non arrivare così alle spalle della gente!» si lamentò. «Uhm... no. Andiamo a casa tua, adesso. L'altra.»   
Derek rimase in silenzio e via via lo sguardo di Stiles si fece più consapevole. «Oh, non vuoi che venga. Immagino che un umano senza particolari abilità non sia molto utile in battaglia, ma non sarò un peso. Voglio aiutare, fare qualcosa.»  
«Stiles... è meglio che tu stia qui. Doversi preoccupare della tua sicurezza, ci... distrarrebbe il branco.» Derek non pensava assolutamente che Stiles fosse inutile o incapace, ma, semplicemente, non era un lupo mannaro, il che lo rendeva più fragile.   
Si era affezionato a Scott, Isaac e Stiles, ma mentre i primi due avrebbero avuto meno difficoltà a difendersi da soli, Stiles aveva solo il cervello dalla sua. E a volte non bastava nemmeno la forza fisica. Derek aveva provato sulla propria pelle quando fosse fragile la vita, a cominciare dalla sua stessa madre, l'Alpha più forte che avesse mai visto, perita in un incendio.   
Voleva essere un uomo e un beta migliore, avrebbe dato la sua vita senza pensarci due volte per proteggere i suoi cari e metterli in pericolo non era nei piani.   
«Siamo ancora alla fase “non mi fido di te”?» Le ultime parole le pronunciò con voce grossa, furiosa, con un tono che probabilmente era un rimando a quello di Derek.   
«Non è questo!» replicò, sulla difensiva.   
«Ti fidi di me?» chiese Stiles, solenne, fissandolo negli occhi.  
«Sì, mi fido di te» rispose Derek, senza esitazione.  
L'altro sorrise. «Anch'io.» Ci fu una pausa. «Di te, intendo. Mi fido di te.»  
Derek si ritrovò a fissare le sue labbra. Non si era pentito di averlo baciato, era stato inaspettato e doveva essere pazzo a pensare di poter essere felice con qualcuno, di avere una relazione, con le brutte esperienza che aveva alle spalle, ma quello che aveva detto era vero: lui si fidava di Stiles e non aveva ancora perso la speranza di un qualcosa di buono nella propria vita.   
Derek guardò Stiles e lesse nei suoi occhi lo stesso desiderio che provava lui stesso. «Stiles...» cominciò. Due occhi marroni lo fissarono, in attesa, ma venne interrotto da Scott.  
 _Di nuovo?_ Non era la prima volta che lui e Stiles venivano interrotti, era successo anche la sera prima, per colpa di Peter.  
Derek era in dormiveglia, in quel momento, ma ricordava perfettamente di aver sentito la presenza di Stiles e il suo avvicinarsi. Il suo respiro sulla pelle.  
«Andiamo, Derek?» chiese Scott, poi si rivolse a Stiles, il quale fissava l'amico con espressione scocciata. «Tu cosa fai?»  
Stiles si rigirò il mazzo di chiavi tra le dita. «Credo che andrò a casa» rispose con disappunto. Il suo viso era come un libro vivente, rivelava tutto, senza nascondere nulla.  
Stiles aprì la portiera della sua jeep e scivolò all'interno dell'abitacolo, prendendo posto sul lato del guidatore. Prima di mettere in moto, posò un braccio sul finestrino abbassato e si girò a guardarli. «Fatemi sapere il prima possibile.» Batteva le dita ritmicamente, denotando nervosismo. Forse non si rendeva nemmeno conto del suo gesto.   
Scott annuì, mentre Derek si limitò a fissarlo. Stiles ricambiò l'occhiata e sembrò che volesse dire o fare qualcosa, ma se ne andò subito dopo aver fulminato un'altra volta Scott con lo sguardo.   
«Ho fatto qualcosa?» chiese quest'ultimo, mentre la jeep si allontanava.   
Derek non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e non rispose. «Andiamo» disse invece, facendo marcia indietro verso la sua Camaro. Scott lo seguì.

*******

  
La casa era deserta: suo padre era ancora al lavoro e non sarebbe tornato prima di sera tardi.  
Appena arrivò, Stiles si diresse direttamente verso la sua camera. L'Alpha aveva richiesto un incontro, ma lui non avrebbe creduto si fosse presentato davvero fino a che Scott non gli avesse detto il contrario. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per non farsi scoprire, per non combatterli faccia a faccia, non aveva senso che avesse cambiato strategia così di colpo.  
Per questo, Stiles aveva intenzione di ricontrollare il suo schema dell'indagine. Sentiva che la risposta che cercava era lì in mezzo, nascosta sotto i suoi occhi.   
Nel corso della mezz'ora successiva, fece il giro della stanza almeno una decina di volte, buttò all'aria fogli, fotografie e collegò fili di un triste rosso – _casi irrisolti_ – per una lunghezza di almeno tre metri in totale.  
E poi la risposta arrivò, sotto forma di messaggio. Non l'aveva detto a Scott, ma si era appuntato il luogo dove avevano trovato Isaac e aveva sfruttato qualche conoscenza di suo padre per svolgere qualche ricerca: per esempio, chi fosse il proprietario di quella casa, sperando fosse di una qualche utilità.  
In effetti, _lo era._   
Da principio, sebbene non fosse esattamente sorpreso, si rendeva conto di quanto fossero stati stupidi.   
Di sicuro spiegava perché tutte le strade – _o i fili_ – portassero a _Peter Hale._   
Era stato proprio il lupo mannaro a metterli sulla pista di Arianna, di rivelare che era lei la cacciatrice, li aveva anche avvertiti del messaggio dell'Alpha. Li aveva proprio fregati.   
Ora, tutto aveva un senso.  
Da quando era tornato in vita, Peter doveva aver finto di essere un beta, nascosto le sue reali capacità e scovato un modo per prendere il potere di Scott. Un Alpha che uccideva un altro Alpha doveva generare una grossa quantità di energia, sarebbe stata una buona spiegazione.  
Eppure, Stiles sentiva il bisogno di un'ulteriore conferma, una prova. Fu con questo pensiero che si mise alla guida, raggiungendo in pochi minuti l'appartamento di Peter, sperando segretamente che non fosse in casa come credeva.   
Solo una prova e avrebbe avvertito gli altri. Era anche preoccupato, chissà che cosa stavano facendo alla casa degli Hale.   
Scosse la testa, non era il momento di pensarci. Stava facendo qualcosa di stupido e avventato, doveva prestare attenzione alle sue azioni.   
Scassinò la porta ed entrò, ringraziando che i lupi mannari non pensassero di aver bisogno di un sistema di sicurezza più complesso di una semplice serratura.   
Stiles si aggirò tra le varie stanza dell'appartamento, alla ricerca di un qualche indizio. Sul pavimento del bagno trovò delle bende e un asciugamano macchiati di sangue.   
Non era sufficiente, perché Peter aveva ammesso di essere stato ferito nello scontro con l'Alpha. Sospirò. Cominciava a temere con _quale_ Alpha Peter si fosse scontrato. Poi, notò un lembo di tessuto nascosto tra le pieghe dell'asciugamano, anch'esso sporco. Stiles s'inginocchiò sul pavimento prendendolo tra le dita per esaminarlo.   
Era piuttosto sicuro che fosse un pezzo della maglietta di Scott, strappatosi il giorno che avevano liberato Isaac, il giorno in cui avevano incontrato l'Alpha trasformato.   
Ecco la prova.  
Erano stati degli sciocchi a credere per tutto quel tempo alle menzogne di Peter, non erano stati abbastanza diffidenti nei suoi riguardi.   
Prese il telefono dalla tasca e compose il numero di Scott con frenesia, imprecando quando questi non rispose. Si chiese se ci fosse un motivo grave per cui Scott non potesse parlare e cercò di convincersi che fosse solo impegnato. _Sta bene_ , si disse. Sbuffò, poi chiamò Derek.   
«Stiles?» Quest'ultimo rispose dopo un paio di squilli. L'agitazione che provava gli fece a malapena notare il fiatone di Derek.   
«È Peter!» esclamò, senza perdere tempo. «È lui l'Al...» Il cellulare gli venne strappato di mano e lanciato via con tanta forza sul pavimento, tale che il telefono si spaccò in mille pezzi.   
Stiles si lamentò per il dolore e si portò una mano all'orecchio, che sanguinava per i graffi che gli solcavano la pelle. Si voltò verso Peter, sgranando gli occhi.   
«Guarda un po' chi è venuto a far visita al lupo cattivo.»  
Oh, non si metteva bene...

**[to be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo, è così triste. Questa storia mi ha accompagnato così a lungo che... lasciamo le lacrime alla prossima settimana.  
>  Allora... Peter è l'Alpha. Sì, già, è complimenti a chi aveva indovinato, anche se penso che il capitolo quattordici avesse reso abbastanza chiara la cosa. Spero che la soluzione vi piaccia. Che Peter fosse l'Alpha è una decisione che è stata presa quasi immediatamente. Dopo aver capito che il mio progetto di fare una oneshot per fare semplicemente incontrare i due fandom fosse una stima fin troppo ottimista, avevo bisogno di trovare il colpevole e poteva essere solo Peter (continuo a volergli tanto bene anche se è il cattivo della mia storia). Deciso questo, ho gettato le basi e gli indizi, che sono stati colti per la maggior parte. Per la cronaca, ogni volta che Peter faceva un'insinuazione, non era solo un'insinuazione.  
> Ovviamente, solo Stiles poteva arrivarci e nel prossimo lui e Peter avranno una grande scena.   
> Per il resto... Sam e Dean ritrovano le loro capacità di cacciatori e sistemano il demone (non sono sicura di come sia venuta la cosa. Ho fatto del mio meglio, ma...).   
> **Nel prossimo capitolo:** La trappola, Sterek, tanto Peter e... la conclusione.   
>  Alla prossima settimana!  
> Ilaria


	16. 16° capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo:** There is need of the Winchesters  
>  **Beta:** Luthien (si ringrazia anche Gellie per alcuni consigli, tra cui il titolo - grazie mille ad entrambe per il vostro lavoro)  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf/Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** da Supernatural (Sam e Dean)  
>  da Teen Wolf (Stiles, Derek e Scott principalmente, ma un po' tutti, insomma)  
>  **Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Genere:** Mistero, Sentimentale, Comico  
>  **Note e avvertimenti:**   
>  \- Crossover  
> \- What if? (Ci sono delle discrepanze con la serie, alcune cose che ho preferito ignorare o su cui non concentrarmi: ho tralasciato l'oscurità di cui parlava Deaton, si sa che Lydia è una Banshee, ma non ho voluto approfondire. Comunque, in linea di massima, seguo il canon).  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Capitolo: 16/16 (3315 words)  
> \- Ambientato a Beacon Hills, circa sei mesi dopo la fine della 3x12

Si erano presentati poco prima del tramonto, proprio come riferiva il messaggio lasciato sulla porta della sua casa. Era ancora lì, vergato con vernice rossa.   
Derek e l'intero branco si erano divisi, coprendo una superficie più grande del territorio circostante, ma non abbastanza per non riuscire ad accorrere in caso qualcuno necessitasse di aiuto.   
Una leggera brezza si alzò e il cielo si coprì rapidamente di nuvoloni scuri, grondanti di pioggia. Questo non avrebbe aiutato la visibilità.   
Sam e Dean si presentarono, anche se in ritardo, ma Derek aveva temuto che nemmeno si sarebbero fatti vedere, quindi era già qualcosa.   
«Scusate, abbiamo avuto qualche problema» disse Sam.   
Dean si guardò in giro, soffermando i propri occhi sui punti dove il branco aveva preso posizione. «Vedo che non ci siamo persi molto.»   
Era un cerotto quello che aveva sul suo collo? Si chiese Derek, osservandolo.   
Non aveva idea di cosa i due cacciatori avessero combinato prima di raggiungerli, ma nemmeno gli interessava.   
«Tutto bene?» chiese Scott, invece.   
«Sì, un piccolo problema con un demone, ma abbiamo risolto» spiegò Sam.   
Esistevano anche cose come quelle? Non ne aveva mai sentito parlare. Si domandò se Peter, che, doveva ammettere, era più informato di lui, ne fosse a conoscenza.   
Scott pose qualche altra domanda, sinceramente interessato, che Derek ascoltò distrattamente. Poi Dean e Sam vennero aggiornati riguardo il messaggio e su come si fossero disposti.   
Ora si trattava solo di aspettare.   
L'attesa fu abbastanza lunga, l'aria diventava sempre più tesa e pesante ogni minuto che passava. Tutti si aspettavano che stesse per succedere qualcosa, ma non si aveva idea di quanto sarebbe stato difficile affrontare qualunque cosa si fosse presentata.  
Quando il sole scomparve completamente, il cielo era ormai scuro e cominciavano a cadere gocce di pioggia e Derek pensò che l'Alpha li stesse solo prendendo in giro.   
Infine, la trappola scattò, cogliendoli di sorpresa e fu doloroso.   
La terra esplose in più punti, all'improvviso e tutti insieme; il giardino di proprietà della sua famiglia fu sconvolto da fuoco e fumo.   
Derek fu fortunato e quella prima ondata lo mancò, ma non tutti lo furono altrettanto. Quando il fumo si diradò, vide che Isaac aveva tratto in salvo Allison, ma si era ustionato la parte sinistra del corpo e una porzione della schiena. Poi sentì i gemiti di dolore dei gemelli. Non li avrebbe mai perdonati per il ruolo che avevano avuto nella morte di Boyd, ma non voleva che morissero. Non poteva vederli, però, perché fuori dalla visuale del punto in cui si trovava e non osava ancora muoversi, in attesa di un secondo attacco.   
Scott dov'era? Si guardò intorno, alla sua ricerca. Qualcosa gli diceva che non era ancora finita. Lo vide poco più lontano, in compagnia dei due cacciatori, trasformato e furioso. Anche gli altri due erano in difficoltà, visto che avevano un nemico non presente fisicamente e che agiva con mezzucci quali bombe esplosive.   
E frecce, si corresse, quando una di esse si conficcò nel suo fianco, per metà. La strappò via immediatamente, con un gemito, mentre il sangue cominciava a fuoriuscire dalla ferita. «Attenzione!» gridò e le sue parole servirono a qualcosa, perché Scott riuscì a frenare una freccia diretta alla testa di Sam.   
«Allontaniamoci da qui» fece Dean e gli illesi aiutarono gli altri a spostarsi dalla zona pericolosa.   
Derek rimase immobile e, alla terza freccia scoccata, capì da che punto provenivano - un albero cavo – e disinnescò la trappola, frantumando la balestra ai suoi piedi.   
Era chiaro che nessun Alpha si sarebbe presentato quel giorno ed era evidente che non volesse giocare pulito.   
Improvvisamente, sentì il telefono squillare. Rispose con un po' d'affanno, mentre sentiva la ferita al fianco bruciare. «Stiles?» Il suo nome era comparso sullo schermo.  
«È Peter! È lui l'Al...» La telefonata s'interruppe bruscamente.  
«Stiles!» gridò, sebbene l'altro non potesse più sentirlo. Provò a richiamarlo, ma rispose la segreteria telefonica.   
Peter, dannazione! Si sentiva furioso, tradito da suo zio, il poco che rimaneva della sua famiglia, un'altra volta. Non è che avesse esattamente cominciato a fidarsi di lui, ma aveva pensato si fosse calmato, dopo aver chiuso con la vendetta contro Kate Argent e i suoi complici. Era stato un errore permettergli di circolare, ora Stiles e tutte le persone che Peter aveva ucciso ne stavano pagando le conseguenze.   
Erano stati degli stupidi ed era arrivato il momento di rimediare.   
_Stiles era in pericolo_ , si rese conto in quel momento e il pensiero lo spaventò. Doveva fare qualcosa, non c'era tempo da perdere, ogni secondo era prezioso. Ignorò il dolore al fianco, i richiami delle persone presenti che avevano notato che qualcosa non andava e si precipitò alla sua Camaro.   
Guidò più velocemente che poté, ignorando la pioggia e il traffico, mentre intanto metteva gli altri al corrente di cosa stesse succedendo e chiedendo rinforzi. Non ne aveva la certezza, ma sapeva dove andare: a casa di Peter. Se conosceva abbastanza Stiles – e, dannazione, avrebbe legato quell'idiota al letto se avesse saputo che sarebbe andato da Peter per farsi uccidere – immaginava che dovesse aver capito qualcosa e aver cercato qualche prova, mettendosi poi in pericolo.  
Sperava solo di arrivare in tempo. Non poteva permettere che anche lui si facesse del male – che _morisse_ –, sarebbe stata la goccia, non si sarebbe più ripreso.   
Sospirò ed accelerò ancora. Doveva solo fare in tempo.

*******

Si erano spostati in soggiorno, ma la spaziosa stanza sembrava lo stesso piccola, priva di fuga.  
«Sai, Stiles, avrei voluto fosse qualcun altro, magari Allison, o Isaac, o l'adorabile Melissa. Questa volta, la tua intelligenza ti si è rivolta contro.»  
Stiles deglutì e si ritrasse, mentre si guardava con discrezione intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse funzionare contro un lupo mannaro.  
«Sarei ancora disposto a concederti i benefici del morso, sai, Stiles? Ti farei partecipare alla mia crociata e non sarei costretto a vedere tutto questo potenziale sprecato.» Le zanne di Peter vennero sguainate e lo sguardo luccicò di rosso, rosso come il sangue. Aveva visto prima gli occhi di un Alpha, ma quelli di Peter erano diversi, più minacciosi, più crudeli.   
«Tu sei pazzo!» esclamò Stiles. Una piccola parte di sé, però, la stessa che non comprendeva se l'offerta fosse seria o no, era anche sorprendentemente attratta e lusingata dalle parole di Peter. Non che avrebbe mai accettato, ovviamente.  
Peter scrollò le spalle. «Così dicono.» Si avvicinò di un altro passo, apparendo ancora più minaccioso. «Non sono uno di quei cattivi idioti che perde tempo a raccontare la propria storia strappalacrime, mentre la damigella in pericolo attende la cavalleria.»  
Stiles tentò di mantenere la calma, Peter poteva fiutare la sua paura. «Non sono la damigella in pericolo.»  
Peter sorrise. «No, è vero. Vali più di così.»  
Derek aveva ricevuto la sua telefonata, sarebbe arrivato prima o poi, doveva solo guadagnare tempo, magari cercare e trovare una via di fuga, nel frattempo.   
«Tu non avrai bisogno di raccontare, ma io voglio capire. Annette era una cacciatrice, perché lavorava con te? E perché poi l'hai uccisa?» chiese, ponendo le prime domande che gli venivano in mente.   
«Sei intelligente, Stiles, te l'ho già detto – sei a caccia di complimenti, oggi? -, arrivaci da solo.»  
In realtà, era vero, lo immaginava, proprio come Peter aveva detto. Mentre era alla ricerca della prova finale, aveva riflettuto e messo insieme i vari pezzi.   
Il piano lo avevano avuto chiaro fin dall'inizio ed era arrivare a Scott. Peter, dopo la sua resurrezione, si era avvicinato a loro lentamente. Continuava ad essere se stesso ed erano a conoscenza che agisse solo per il suo interesse, ma avevano abbassato la guardia, non vedendolo più come una minaccia. Stiles si chiese se avesse complottato contro di loro fin dall'inizio, lui pensava di sì. Aveva organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli, manovrato Annette, sfruttando il fatto che fosse in collera con il padre e facendo leva sul suo passato da cacciatrice. Secondo Stiles, era probabile che lei avesse qualche potere speciale – la nebbia doveva averla causata lei – e il padre cacciatore non doveva averle dato la sua approvazione. In ogni caso, non era tanto importanti i motivi per cui Annette si era alleata a Peter, ma il fatto che lui l'aveva usata e poi uccisa quando non serviva più o era diventata un problema. Poi, aveva finto di aiutarli, depistandoli, dando loro falsi indizi e fingendo per tutto il tempo. Non esisteva il piano perfetto e nemmeno questo lo era stato. Erano riusciti a liberare Isaac e il branco era stato più unito di quanto Peter dovesse aver sperato, che era stato vicino a Scott anche nel momento difficile. Stiles si sentì in colpa per essere ora praticamente d'intralcio. Se avesse capito tutto questo prima, non si sarebbe fatto catturare, mettendo gli altri in una posizione di svantaggio.   
Peter guardò l'orologio con fare nervoso. «Ma non qui» precisò e si avvicinò ancora, agguantando Stiles per un braccio.   
Lui fece resistenza, ma la presa di un lupo mannaro, un Alpha, era nettamente più salda e forte della sua.   
«Vuoi parlare? Parla, ma intanto cammina.»  
«Non mi uccidi subito?» chiese Stiles, deglutendo, mentre Peter lo trascinava fuori dall'appartamento. «Non che lo stia suggerendo.»  
«Alla fine... sì. Al momento, ti userò come garanzia, in caso il tuo richiamo abbia sortito qualche effetto, ma poi... sei l'arma perfetta per sconfiggere Scott, la tua morte lo distruggerebbe.»  
«Perché? Perché lo vuoi distruggere?» Ne aveva un'idea, ma voleva davvero uscire vivo da lì e distrarlo era la sua opzione migliore, al momento.  
«Per il potere! Perché siete tutti così sorpresi? Derek, Scott, Laura. Tutti che lo hanno ottenuto senza goderne appieno, senza meritarselo. Mi sono liberato di Laura e Derek ha dato via la sua forza per salvare Cora, ma Scott... Scott è un'altra storia. Il mio primo beta si è rivelato il True Alpha, non trovi quanto questo sia ingiusto? È il caso di rimettere a posto le cose.»  
Stiles non sapeva che cosa avesse innescato la miccia, forse l'incendio, forse molto prima o non c'era mai stata speranza, ma l'invidia, la gelosia e la rabbia avevano definitivamente distrutto quell'uomo. Per ottenere quello che voleva, sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato davanti a niente e questa era la cosa più spaventosa: non aveva rimpianti.   
Uscirono dall'elegante edificio in cui si trovava l'appartamento di Peter e giunsero in strada. Notò che nel tempo che era trascorso da quando era arrivato all'appartamento, aveva cominciato a piovere.  
«La tua macchina?» chiese Peter con impazienza. Guardava nervosamente a destra e a sinistra, temendo l'arrivo di Scott e gli altri, magari anche i cacciatori.   
In effetti, se non era riuscito a sconfiggere il solo Scott in uno scontro aperto, non poteva avere possibilità con un gruppo più numeroso.   
Approfittando del fatto che gli stesse prestando attenzione, Stiles prese il taser che si era portato appresso. Non era molto, ma ora che si trovavano in uno spazio aperto, benché poco frequentato, sperava fosse sufficiente a fargli guadagnare qualche minuto.   
Rivolse il taser contro il collo di Peter, il quale ringhiò e si accasciò a terra.   
Stiles non perse altro tempo e si allontanò correndo.   
La sua fuga ebbe vita breve. Dopo meno di cinquanta metri, venne raggiunto di nuovo e Peter riuscì a fargli perdere l'equilibrio e farlo cadere riverso sul terreno.  
I suoi jeans si riempirono di polvere e fango, si sbucciò i palmi delle mani e avrebbe potuto giurare che l'indomani avrebbe trovato lividi viola in più punti.   
Se fosse stato vivo, il giorno dopo.  
Provò ad usare di nuovo il taser, ma Peter non glielo permise, scaraventandoglielo di lato, un po' come aveva fatto per il suo cellulare.   
Peter non poté fare altro, perché Derek arrivò in quel momento, allontanando il lupo mannaro da Stiles. Derek gli rivolse un'occhiata. «Stai bene, Stiles?»  
«La mia testa è ancora attaccata al collo, quindi direi di sì.» C'era solo Derek. Perché c'era solo lui?  
«Un unico cavaliere sul cavallo bianco? Così è troppo facile. Gli altri sono saltati in aria?» Peter sembrò sollevato e nemmeno troppo sorpreso di vedere solo Derek.  
Stiles si preoccupò, chiedendosi cosa avessero trovato all'appuntamento a casa Hale, al posto di Peter.  
«Non contarci» disse Derek e si avventò minaccioso su Peter.  
Stiles arretrò di un paio di metri, muovendosi come un gambero, non riuscendo a staccare lo sguardo dalla lotta che stava avvenendo a poca distanza da lui.   
Peter si trasformò in lupo e assistere alla procedura fu più impressionante del vedere il lupo deformato come risultato finale.   
Non era l'unico problema. Derek pareva in difficoltà e Peter insisteva a concentrarsi a colpire un punto sul fianco, un punto sul quale andava ad allargarsi una macchia di sangue.   
Eppure, Derek non cedeva, continuando a combattere senza fermarsi o arrendersi.   
Stiles si alzò in piedi. Ci doveva essere qualcosa che potesse fare. Però, anche se avesse trovato un bastone, ricordava che fine avesse fatto la sua mazza da baseball, frantumata in mille pezzi dai gemelli Alpha.  
Improvvisamente, sentì lo sgommare di una moto e si voltò a vedere cosa succedeva.   
Sorrise, riconoscendo Scott. Il suo migliore amico scese dalla moto ancora in movimento, lasciando che si ribaltasse su di un fianco e corse ad aiutare Derek.  
Un attimo dopo, fece il suo arrivo anche l'Impala di Dean e Sam, con entrambi i fratelli a bordo.  
Anche Stiles si fece avanti, aiutando un malconcio Derek ad allontanarsi dalla zona calda. Quando notò che stesse per accasciarsi, lo frenò prima che cadesse a terra e gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle. «Stai bene?»  
«Sì, sì, va tutto bene, sto bene» rispose l'altro, che più che sofferente, sembrava stanco.  
Stiles lo aiutò facendolo sedere e gli controllò il corpo alla ricerca di ferite. Le poche che aveva non erano gravi e si stavano già rimarginando completamente, compresa quella al fianco. Lentamente, anche il respiro si regolarizzò.  
«Sto bene, Stiles, non preoccuparti.»  
Se voleva preoccuparsi, si preoccupava. Derek si metteva in pericolo e lui doveva far finta di nulla, eh, no! «Oh, sta zitto! Mi preoccupo, non dirmi di non preoccuparmi» replicò, arrabbiandosi. Si spinse in avanti e lo baciò.  
 _Finalmente._ Ci avevano girato intorno dal loro primo bacio e non aveva aiutato il fatto che fossero stati interrotti più volte o che ci fosse sempre qualcosa di più importante a cui pensare. In quel momento, però, non importava. La battaglia era finita, l'Alpha era stato scoperto, Stiles poteva tirare il fiato e godersi il momento che tanto aveva agognato.   
Quando Derek non rispose, Stiles si tirò indietro, temendo di aver frainteso i segnali. Oddio, che fosse stato solo un caso che l'altro l'avesse baciato, si era trattato solo di un modo per zittirlo?   
Si fissarono negli occhi, li distanziavano ancora pochi centimetri di distanza, poi Derek avvolse le mani attorno al suo viso e unì di nuovo le loro labbra.   
Era come se Derek si fosse preso un momento per riflettere, per poi gettare al vento qualsiasi motivo lo spingesse a non osare. _Per fortuna._   
Stiles si perse in quel bacio, quasi dimenticandosi di dove si trovasse e cosa stesse succedendo qualche metro più in là.   
Si aggrappò alla maglietta di Derek con una mano e l'altra l'appoggiò sulla spalla, avvicinandosi un po' di più e facendo scontrare i loro corpi.   
Al secondo tentativo, poteva confermare che le labbra di Derek erano morbide come gli erano sembrate la prima volta.  
Non avrebbe più voluto staccarsi, fregandosene del fatto che avessero scelto il momento peggiore in assoluto per baciarsi.  
Oddio, si stavano baciando. Era ancora un pensiero incredibile, ma non avrebbe potuto esserne più felice.   
Dopo un tempo non definito, si separarono.   
Stiles lo fissò, con il fiato corto. «Grazie. Di avermi salvato, insomma.»  
Derek annuì con il capo. Continuava ad essere una persona di poche parole.  
Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli, con fare nervoso. «Beacon Hills ha bisogno di te, sai» buttò lì.   
Un sorriso addolcì i lineamenti dell'altro. «Resterò, l'avevo già deciso.»  
Ricambiò il sorriso, poi si decise a concentrarsi su quello che riguardava il vero motivo per cui erano lì, in quel parcheggio vuoto.   
Si girò e vide Peter a terra, con Scott che torreggiava su di lui e i cacciatori che gli puntavano le armi addosso. Respirava, quindi doveva essere ancora vivo, svenuto forse.  
Aveva anche ripreso la forma umana.  
Scott si precipitò verso di loro, mentre Dean e Sam caricavano Peter in macchina, sul retro. Probabilmente volevano ucciderlo da un'altra parte, non si faceva illusioni su questo, ed erano già stati abbastanza fortunati da non aver attirato l'intero centro cittadino con il casino dovuto allo scontro.  
«Ragazzi, state bene?» chiese Scott, apprensivo.  
«Oh, eccome!» esclamò Derek, con un tono strano. Si alzò in piedi e si scrollò con nonchalance la polvere dai pantaloni, gesto che fece ridacchiare Stiles e assumere un'espressione ebete.  
Scott pareva confuso. «Mi sono perso qualcosa?»  
«Capelli sconvolti, bocche tumefatte... state insieme?» chiese Dean, sorpreso, poi fissò in lontananza, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa o _qualcuno_ in particolare. Sam guardò suo fratello e sembrava che stesse facendo fatica a trattenere una risata.  
«Si potrebbe anche dire così» rispose Stiles, mentre Derek rimaneva in silenzio – tanto per cambiare – e guardava con interesse l'asfalto ai suoi piedi.  
«Ehm, okay. Se siete contenti voi, lo sono anch'io» disse Scott.  
«Grazie, amico» replicò lui, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. Poi si fece serio, perché c'era ancora qualcosa che non capiva. «Allison, Isaac dove sono? Cos'è successo all'appuntamento?»  
Gli altri risposero alle sue domande, raccontandogli delle esplosioni e delle frecce, di come Isaac e i gemelli fossero rimasti feriti e di come Allison si stesse prendendo cura di loro. Nulla di grave, comunque, si sarebbero ripresi presto.  
«La vostra automobile è aperta!» esclamò Derek in quel momento, riferendosi all'Impala di Dean e Sam.  
«Cosa?!» disse il primo, mentre si voltavano entrambi.   
Effettivamente, la portiera dei sedili posteriori era spalancata e l'abitacolo vuoto. Peter li aveva fregati di nuovo ed era scomparso.

*******

Dean e Sam si trovavano nel parcheggio del motel insieme a Scott, Derek e Stiles. Avevano già salutato Peeta e sua nonna – Dean era contento che fossero riusciti a salvarli entrambi – e ora si sarebbe rimesso in marcia con suo fratello.   
Peter se n'era andato, forse aveva cercato il mezzo più veloce per sparire ed aveva lasciato la città da un pezzo.   
Non importava, lui e Sam non gli avrebbero permesso di fuggire a lungo, lo avrebbero trovato, prima o poi, e avrebbero chiuso qualche conto.  
Sam rivelò a Scott e gli altri i loro progetti, mentre Dean si rivolse a Derek: «Conosci qualche persona da cui potrebbe rifugiarsi?»  
L'altro ci pensò su e alla fine scosse il capo. «Non che io sappia. L'unico altro nostro parente in vita è mia sorella Cora e non andrebbe mai da lei.»  
«Non importa, lo rintracceremo in ogni caso.» Dean fatica a perdonarsi di essersi fatto giocare come un pivello.  
«Lasciate la città, allora?» chiese Scott.  
Dean sollevò le spalle. «Il nostro lavoro qui è finito. C'è bisogno dei Winchester... da qualche altra parte.»  
«C'è molto altro là fuori? Con cosa avete avuto a che fare?» chiese Stiles, scalpitante.  
Dean poteva immaginarlo fare ricerche sul suo portatile, un po' come suo fratello.  
«Più di quanto potresti immaginare» disse Sam con un sorriso, senza approfondire.  
In realtà, c'era davvero poco da scherzare. Aveva avuto a che fare con mostri che ancora gli davano i brividi. Per il disgusto, per lo più.   
«Ora è meglio che andiamo. Fate i bravi e non sentirete più parlare di noi.» Parlò con tono amichevole, ormai aveva accettato che il branco di Scott fosse formato da bravi ragazzi e non importava se ululavano alla luna, di tanto in tanto. Da quando Scott aveva salvato suo fratello, si era pentito di aver sospettato di loro e di non aver avuto fiducia. Esistevano anche mostri buoni e loro lo erano.   
Si salutarono, poi Dean e Sam si allontanarono a bordo della loro Impala.   
Era convinto che Beacon Hills avrebbe avuto di nuovo problemi con il soprannaturale, come se fosse inevitabile, ma non c'era molto di cui preoccuparsi. Quella città aveva davvero qualcuno che si preoccupava per essa e li stava guardando in quel momento, attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.   
Sorrise e premette il piede sull'acceleratore.

**[... the end.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Siamo arrivati alla fine di questa storia. Da autrice, mi sento molto, molto triste. Cominciai a scriverla a settembre 2013, terminandola solo sei mesi dopo, con i quattro mesi di pubblicazione, è quasi un anno che sto dietro a questa storia. Ci sono molto affezionata e, anche se mi rendo conto che ci sono cose che avrei potuto fare meglio, prendere decisioni diverse, tengo a questa storia così com'è e mi auguro che a voi sia piaciuta. Qualsiasi commento in proposito è ben accetto.   
>  Il finale era stato deciso quasi immediatamente e sono contenta di come alla fine sia uscito, perché ho inserito tutto quello che avevo preventivato.   
> Gli Sterek hanno il loro momento e finiscono insieme, ma non volevo mettere dichiarazioni varie perché mi sembrava fuoriluogo e troppo presto. Qualcosa provano e prima o poi se lo diranno, ma ora sono felici così, diciamo. XD  
> Il crossover si conclude con la vittoria su Peter (che però riesce a fuggire e non muore) e con i due team che si separano da... amici, quasi. Hanno avuto il loro incontro in questa storia e ora ritornano alle rispettive vite.   
> Dicevo... Peter non muore. Il cattivo non trionfa, ma non viene nemmeno sconfitto. Mi sembrava una fine molto da... Peter, ecco (e poi lo amo, quindi non ci tenevo a fargli fare una brutta fine. XD).  
> Grazie per avermi seguito per tutti e i sedici capitoli. Ora la sottoscritta sta lavorando ad una nuova long su Teen Wolf (ancora Sterek, ovviamente!), ma è un lavoro lungo e complesso (e io sono solo all'ottavo capitolo!), quindi non ho idea di quando verrà postata. Spero che questa estate e le future ferie mi permettano di lavorarci come si deve.   
> Grazie ancora. :)  
>  Ilaria

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spazio Autrice** : Benvenuti! Questa non sarà la mia prima long, ma è sicuramente il mio primo crossover, quindi spero di riuscire a far "sposare" bene i due fandom.  
> La storia è già scritta e quasi completamente betata, quindi verrà postata una volta ogni settimana. Dato che ho iniziato a scrivere moooolto prima di vedere la seconda parte della terza stagione, non sono presenti spoiler a riguardo. 
> 
> Varie ed eventuali del capitolo:  
> \- Non ho voluto inserire Castiel - che io adoro <3 - nella storia per una serie di motivi, però, anche se solo blandalmente accennato, ci sarà un po' di Destiel, che potete leggere come volete, a seconda dei gusti.  
> \- Beacon Hills attira i guai, quindi ecco una nuova serie di cadaveri. Stiles, Scott e Derek saranno quelli più in prima linea, però compariranno anche gli altri, visto che lo scopo di questo crossover è proprio far incrociare i due fandom e vedere il loro modo di rapportarsi quando s'incontrano.  
> \- Ho riflettuto molto su come caratterizzare Derek e questo è quello che è uscito. Mi sono basata tanto sulla terza stagione, ovviamente, visto che è post 3x12; spero di averci azzeccato e che sia IC. Come al solito, non si fida molto delle persone, non è granché nel rapportarsi con gli altri, però qualcuno la sua corazza riesce a scalfirla, come la signora Wood. Non vi preoccupate, perché non rimarrà a lungo lontano, tra qualche capitolo sarà di nuovo in prima linea con Stiles, Scott, Sam e Dean.  
>  _Parere impopolare:_ sono contenta che Derek sia tornato Beta, pertanto rimarrà tale. Lo adoro, ma era un Alpha pessimo, non aveva il carattere per farlo, e lo preferisco di gran lunga come Beta.  
>  **Nel prossimo capitolo:** A Dean non piace la proprietaria del motel in cui abita, i due fratelli fanno la conoscenza di Stiles e altro. 
> 
> Detto questo, spero che il primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
>  _Ilaria_


End file.
